1D 15 Minutes of Fame
by DesiredNostos
Summary: So, this is a One Direction FanFiction... Mara, an ordinary girl, who runs into an extraordinary person Louis Tomlinson which changes her life forever. Through lying, cheating, love, and hate the lives of Mara Harford and Elena Happe are going to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

She walked with her head down, her eyes glued on her phone as she was talking to her friend. Tears streaming down her pink cheeks as her rain boots splash into puddles near her; she doesn't care about the world around her, all she knows is that her heart hurts. The man who she felt she has loved turned out to be liar, her trust destroyed by the power of one person with the intention of hurting her. How could this happen to her? She never did anything bad... She had good friends, she made good grades, she was as close to perfect on the outside as she could get. But on the inside her mind and soul cried out for someone, someone to take the pain away. Her phone vibrated, it was him. She felt her eyes sting as the tears came back, taking over her. She let out a small sob as she started walking faster, but then.

Her body slammed against another, everything that she had flew around her and the stranger. She fell back and hit the hard ground, letting out a gasp. Her curls bounced as she looked around for her stuff, but her eyes met the stranger who was bent over picking up all of things that got tossed around in the collision, "Miss I am so sorry." He said with an accent different from hers, British: "Are you ok? You seemed a little out of it." He extended his hand towards her. She looked at it then back up to his green eyes and his crooked grin. "Well," he said with the chuckle, "I am trying to help you up."

She took his hand and swallowed hard; he pulled up and smiled wide at her. "Th-Thanks." She grabbed her purse from him nervously and smiled slightly at him. "Truly, thanks, I wasn't paying attention." Her heart raced the more she stood in this stranger's presence. She didn't believe at love at first sight so she just ignored it. "I should get going..." She blushed slightly, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Wait, wait!" The stranger placed his hand on his chest, "Let me take you out." He pointed at himself then at her, "It's the least I can do after tumbling you over." His accent made her heart skip the more he talked, she wanted to talk to him more but she knew she had to get to her friend's and help her out. Her expression seemed to be ponderous because he questioned her: "Are you sure you are ok?"

She blinked and locked her dark eyes with his light one's, "Hm? Fine? ME? Yes I am fine." She giggled nervously, "See..." she started walking a straight line, "didn't hurt my head none." Now, I would love to stay and chat but I really have to go..." She patted her purse and smirked. "Thanks again." She blushed then nimbly jogged across the street and towards her destination.

"Wait!" He called out to her "I don't even know you're name—" Her phone that had been thrown to a nearby bush started ringing, caller i.d.: her friend Elena, who's house she was going to. He looked around and answered it. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. There was silence. "Pardon my asking, but, do you know the owner of this phone per chance? You see I ran into this girl and I believe she dropped her phone..." He stood there listening to the other line breathe intensely.

"Oh... My... God!" she exclaimed then hung up on the boy. The boy shook his head and slid her phone into his pant pocket; he patted his hand against it then continued to walk on his way. The girl's face still trapped in his mind.

Mara walked with purpose towards the street that her friend's house was on she just wanted to be with someone who cares about her. But the only thing that gets in the way each time they hang out is her brother, Payton, whom Mara had a recent history with. Even though the two had known each other for nearly their entire lives, once they reached their teens things started to go downhill. Boundaries were broke and feelings were hurt; the only one who suffers is Mara, Payton has moved on completely, but in her heart she believes that they need to be together. She has been told that she is just love sick, but it is more. He used her, abused her. And how all she has left is the scars. Mara knows that going to Elena's house is a fragile place in her heart, but she needs to be strong. She has always been strong. It's what makes her beautiful.

Mara took a deep breath as she came to the front steps to the house; her heart was pounding and her palms sweaty. Her mind wandered. _If I see him, I will just smile. Do I hug him? What if he hugs me? Do I even acknowledge him? I hope he isn't there. Is there anything in my teeth? _She ran her tongue along her teeth to check, she also ran her fingers through her hair and tossing it over to one side. _I am good, I am fabulous! _She smiled to herself, gripped onto her bag tightly and skipped up the stairs, skipping the middle step. Before she could even knock, the door swung open and Elena stood there, staring Mara down with her sky blue eyes.

"Come in come in." She grabbed Mara's arm and yanked her inside and whispered, "I need to ask you something..." she looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Yes? What is it?" Mara narrowed her eyebrows down in question; she averted her eyes around as well. Elena held her finger up to her lips and sprinted up the steps leading to the main floor; she took a sharp turn and nimbly tiptoed to her room, "C'mon!" She giggled slightly as she held the door open for Mara. Mara walked in and tossed her bag on top of Elena's bed; turning to Elena she closed the door and jumped up and down. "Check your phone! Check your phone!" Her cheeks were pink and her smile wide across her face.

"Why?"Mara walked back over to the bed and started digging through her bag, she was silent and her heart sank. Her phone wasn't in her bag at all, "M-My phone isn't in there!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose underneath her glasses, "This can't be... I swear I had it on me when I—" she paused.

"I know!" Elena screamed and pointed at Mara, her voice became hushed, "Someone has your phone! I talked to him..." She put her hands on her hips with a sense of pride.

"Elena, this isn't funny... How do you know someone has it?" Mara sat on Elena's bed and held her head in her hands, "My parents are go'na kill me!"

"I know because I called you because you were taking so long and a boy picked up! Not just any boy, he had an accent, Mara, an accent!" Elena squealed, "was he cute?"

"What makes you think I talked to him?" Her cheeks blushed, "I mean we just ran into each other—I guess he was—that's not important!"

Elena's smile turned into a sly grin, "You thought he was really cute... didn't you?" she poked Mara, "Huh huh! Didn't you?"

"Elena! Please! Let's be serious for like—5 seconds please? All I know is some weird guy ran into me and asked me to coffee then took my phone!" Mara nervously bounced her leg.

"You said NO? To a British boy!" Elena shook her head, "We are not friends anymore, seriously."

"I am sorry that my mind was thinking about something other than BOYS!" She scowled at Elena. She paused then looked at Elena, her posture straightening out, "Wait you said you talked to him...he was using my phone..." She held out her hand, "Give me your phone." She stood up and Elena handed her, her phone. "I'll just call him casually and say hi and ask for my phone back." She paced around Elena's room, "That would be appropriate? Right?" She dialed her own number, "I'm doing it now." She blushed as it rung; Elena held her ear up to the phone as well. Someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was the boy that Mara ran into and his voice was like velvet to Mara's ears. Her hands started shaking. "Hello?" He asked again, "I am sorry, this isn't my phone and I was just hoping that the owner would contact me somehow—I mean—is this she?" There were other voices around him with similar accents, they all laughed and provoked him—"Hey hey! I'm on the phone guys..." he murmured off to them, they continued to laugh, "Hello? Are you there?" Elena shoved Mara, her eyes widened and she hung up.

"Well, you took that rather smoothly..." Elena rolled her eyes. "What happened to 'I'm going to call him and ask for my phone back—you DO like him!" she punched at Mara.

"I am sorry! I choked up..." Mara crossed her arms, "What would you do if some stranger answered your phone?" The phone started ringing; Mara jumped and tossed the phone up in the air.

Elena caught it and answered it, "Hello this is Elena's phone." She put on speaker and smiled.

"Elena? Hi, this number called me a few seconds ago—" He stuttered slightly, the girls heard the background change from a group of boys to the sound of cars driving by, he was outside.

"Yes this phone did call you, it was my friend. I believe you have already acquainted yourself with her, hmm?" a smirk ran across her face as Mara started blushing and reaching up toward the phone.

"Y-Yeah I did, is she there?" There was a taste of excitement in his voice.

Elena looked at Mara, her grin getting bigger. Mara motioned that she wasn't there, "Oh—actually..." Mara sighed with relief, "She is right here! Would you like to speak to her?"

Mara held her breath waiting for his response, which was quicker than hoped. "Yes, Elena, thank you so much."

Elena handed Mara the phone, "It's for you." She winked.

Mara cleared her throat, "Hello?"

"H-hey, it's me, the crazy guy you fell into." His tone expressed a smile that was shining across his face.

"Oh... Hey?" She blushed nervously and played with her hair, looking down.

"Well," he chuckled, "You are the one who called first, so, I am guessing you'd like your phone back?"

Mara nodded but was silent. Elena whispered, "He can't hear you nod, Mara."

"Y-Yes please, I would like that – I mean I'd like to get my phone back." Her cheeks stayed red with embarrassment.

"Well, when shall we have this exchange?" She could hear his smile turn into a small smirk.

Elena jumped up and squealed, "Tomorrow TOMORROW!" she slapped Mara's arm and smiled large, "Say tomorrow!"

"Alight, alright!" She mumbled to Elena and cleared her throat, "How does tomorrow work?" Her tone came across as unintentionally coy.

There was a pause.

"I mean—what works for you—" She became more nervous, her stomach ached.

"Tomorrow works perfectly; will I be able to contact you on this line?" He inhaled deeply and waited for her to respond, his heart lightly fluttering.

"Yes! I mean—yeah, sure, sound's awesome! You can just call me when you wake up in the morning and we can set up a spot." Her heart calmed down as she paced the room with a grin across her face. Elena watched and smiled as well.

"Actually I already know where I want you to meet me." He chuckled softly into the phone, "My mate's and I have never been to that tall tower—the needle thing!"

"The Space Needle?" She completed his thoughts.

Elena clapped and mouthed the words _so romantic_.

"Yes, the Space Needle! Is that okay with you?" His attitude seemed to be in hopes. "I mean we can meet somewhere else..."

"No, no. The needle is fine." She bit at her lower lip softly and played with her necklace across the face. "So, call me tomorrow?"

"As soon as my eyes open." He smiled like a fool out on the balcony looking across at the Seattle skylight, "As long as tomorrow is as wonderful as today."

"Alright—" She nervously giggled.

"Sleep well." His voice was sincere.

"You too... Good night."

They hung up. "Oh... My... GOD!" Elena looked at Mara and giggled insanely, "YOU have a date!"

"It's not a date!" She pushed at Elena.

"Yes it is! The space needle is a date!" Elena pointed at her, "We need sleep! He'll call in the morning!"

"It's like 6 o'clock." Mara laughed.

"Then let's start planning! Because you aren't going to mess this up a second time." Elena crossed her arms. "Alright?"

"Deal."  
~

The night was laid out differently for the two. Mara spent the entire night asleep, calm and peaceful, with thoughts differing from the day ahead of her; while Louis sat awake all night, looking through Mara's phone and thinking about her. He couldn't wait until the sun came up.

At about 9 o'clock in the morning, Elena's phone vibrated. The two both heard it but didn't move a muscle. They were up late through the night planning what was going to be worn and how Mara should speak and act. It seems that Elena is more excited out of the two for the meeting. Mara isn't welcoming to people she finds strange, and to Mara, the stranger that ran into her yesterday wasn't a man who she'd normally associate herself with. Could it be the trust issues? She does have a problem trusting men, she always has. It's because she keeps her heart too open and she was done with getting herself in venerable situations where she gets hurt. But the boy seemed nice, and to Mara, that is what kept a small light shining on her dim world. So she lied there, her dark eyes open with zero expression as Elena's phone vibrates again; [Text Message: Mara (2)]. She started thinking about him, his eyes, and his voice. Her cheeks turned pink. _I should read it_. She thought to herself as she reached for the phone, it started to ring loudly. "Shit." She mumbled as she quickly answered, her voice tired and hushed, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Elena?" It was the boy.

"No... Sorry I didn't respond to your texts—" Mara rubber her face trying to rid the sleep from her eyes.

"No no it's ok, I figured you two were asleep."

"So that's why you called after no response?" Mara smirked softly at the silence.

"You're quick." He chuckled, "So I was right, hm? I told you I'd call as soon as my eyes opened."

"Impressive. What time works best for you to meet up?" Mara didn't pick up on his small talk or his flirtatious tone.

He cleared his throat, "Well, what time can you get to the—that tall—"

"The Space Needle." She smiled wider.

"Yes! That, tell me, what time works best?"

"How about noon? That will give us both time to get downtown." She sat up and looked over to Elena who was lying awake, smiling extremely large.

"Noon works perfect for me." He replied as he got out of bed and walked over to the window, pulling away the blinds. "And lucky for us it's a good day."

"Don't keep your hopes, it may change into rain by 10." She laughed softly, "Also... is it okay if I bring my friend? Just for the ride and such." Elena nodded and crossed her fingers.

There was a long pause, "I guess that's ok, I'll bring one of my mates as well I guess. I mean, if you don't mind." He played with her.

"Oh that's totally fine, I'm sure my friend will be fine with that." She wet her lips and played with her necklace, "So see you at noon?"

"I can't wait." His heart fluttered. "Until then, stranger." He chuckled and they both hung up.

Mara smiled to herself and slowly turned to Elena and made eye contact, "Good morning."

"You totally like him!" Elena threw her pillow at her friend, "Look at you!"

"No I don't like him, I don't even know him!" She stood up and tossed Elena back her phone, "It's 9:40... We should get ready."

"Who are you tryn'a impress? Hm?" Elena got out of bed and giggled.

"Shut up!" She glared playfully, "he's bringing a friend so we both have to look good. I don't want you to look like a hobo too."

They went over to their small pile of clothes they had laid out for the day. Mara chose to keep it simple; she picked out her pink North Face hoodie layered under her white rain jacket that matched her rain boots. She knew that the weather was going to change and she wanted to stay dry, plus the thought of dressing up disturbed her, she didn't want to come across as something she wasn't. But, yes, she still looked attractive. Her hair was kept natural, down with a gentle curl; waves like water down her back. She took her time when she did her makeup, making sure there wasn't any smudge or any visible red blemish. She felt excitement flutter in her stomach, she didn't quite know how to show this emotion either. Mara didn't want to get her hopes up for something to then just get her heart broken, again. Elena on the other hand, was very excited and showed it. She did all the talking as they both got ready and grabbed a quick bite to eat. Mara only had a granola bar, for her stomach in a tussle.

As they walked out the door, Mara put her hair in a loose ponytail and her hair up in her hoods. The rain started to come down. They got into Elena's 1990 Nissan named 'Big Red', turning the heat up, they started on their way. "Mind if I plug your phone into the speaker? I want to listen to music." Mara grabbed Elena's phone and turned it on shuffle. Several songs the two knew came on as they drove down the freeway, the windows rolled down and the sound of their voices belting out the words. Suddenly the song changed from something familiar to Mara to something different, something that Elena only knew this song make Elena scream and jump up and down in her seat. Mara looked over at her in question.

"Please tell me you know who this is, Mara..." Elena turned it down and looked over to Mara.

Mara shook her head and chuckled, "No but I guess they're alright." The song was very mediocre, a boy band singing about how girls are perfect the way they are. But Mara had to give it to the band, the sounded alright. "Who are they?"

"One Direction!" Elena screamed, "They are SO hot! From England! They won the X factor!" Elena got super excited and screamed again and smacked at Mara with one of her hands, "I can't believe you don't know them! They are so hot!"

"Obviously!" Mara laughed and smacked Elena back, "Focus on the road! God." She continued to listen to the song. There was a long silence.

"Go to my photos and look at the album labeled One Direction." Elena commanded.

Mara did as she asked and looked through Elena's phone, and when she opened the album she pressed on the first photo she saw. There were five young men standing together their smiles large. She looked at every one of them carefully, her heart sank when she looked at one of them. He had on red pants and a white shirt with blue stripes across the chest and sleeves. "Oh..." She swallowed hard and her whole body started shaking. She zoomed in closer, her mind in disbelief. _Is that? _She asked herself, _Is that him?_ She looked closer and saw the same light brown hair styled off to the side and the same hazel-green eyes. "Elena!" She screamed and threw her phone in shock.

"What! WHAT!" Elena freaked out and pulled over at a gas-station, "are you ok? Are they just too hot?" she chuckled, "What is it!" She looked at her friend in care.

Mara just shook, "Oh my God..." She held her hand on her chest and breathed deeply, "Th-the one in the red pants... he's part of this One Direction, right?"

"Well yeah... they all are." Elena grabbed her phone and slid through more pictures.

Mara let out a groan and inhaled deeply to calm herself, "That boy... looks a lot like the guy who has my phone."

Elena just sat there mouth open for a moment.

"And—he had a British accent too..." Mara stared at Elena.

"So you're telling me that we are going to go—MEET ONE DIRECTION?" She smacked Mara and screamed.

"Well I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE! Or who this guy is! They could just look alike!"

"No.. No.. I bet it's him! What time is it?" Elena looked to the clock, it was fifteen till. "Let's GO!" She started back on her way again, Mara still trying to catch her breath.

"No way, it can't be him." Mara shook her head, "maybe I'm going crazy..."

It was silent the rest of the way to downtown Seattle, the one noises that could be heard was Mara trying to calm herself down with her staggered breathing. Her face was bright red and her body shaking intensely, she couldn't think, her heart pounded in her chest and in her throat. What if it is him? What if she just thinks it's him.

They pulled up to the Seattle Center parking lot and quickly found a spot. Shakily, Mara grabbed her purse and opened the door, closing it slowly and carefully. "Elena..." She skipped over to Elena and grabbed her hand whispering, "What if it is him?"

Mara could feel Elena shake as well, "Mara I don't even know, let's just go and get your phone and if it's him, it's him and if it's not it's not!" She squeezed Mara's hand and smiled, "Don't stress, let's get your phone before your parents flip."

The two walked to the Space Needle in silence, they paid at the bottom and rode the elevator up, Elena holding back her fan-girl moment and Elena thinking through what she is going to say over and over in her head. When the two reached the top, they looked around the room that was inside, surrounded by windows to the outside where tourists looked out on Seattle. "Where is he?" Mara looked around the room.

"Maybe he's outside? They are site seeing, aren't they?" Elena followed Mara's lead. Mara froze; she looked straight ahead and saw two boys leaning against the rail looking out at Lake Union. The one that stood on the left looked identical to the picture that Mara saw, his pants were red, his hair was the same, and his shoes were white vans. The only thing different is that he was wearing a black rain coat and a similar black beanie. She swallowed hard and Elena grabbed Mara's arm, her nails digging into it whispering, "That's Niall Horan!" She softly squealed and people around them looked.

"Red pants guy?" Mara whispered and kept walking.

"No NO! The blonde one... He's—Oh my God!" She was breathing hard and shaking worse than Mara ever was.

"Alright! Calm down, Elena. How about you stay in here, get some water and I'll go out by myself then signal you to come back in, kay?" Mara was breathing hard as well now.

"Yeah, I don't want to blow their cover... They're just... So perfect!"

Mara shook her head, "Calm down! I'll be right back..." She took deep breaths as she opened up the door to go look outside; she was standing right behind the stranger that she ran into. She just stood there, looking at him, thinking about what to say. Her mouth was open but no words came out so she cleared her throat slightly. Reaching up she tapped the stranger on the shoulder and spoke out to him, "Howdy Stranger." They both simultaneously turned around and looked at her, her stranger smiling at her.

"Well hello there, I thought you wouldn't come." He smirked and looked her up and down through his sunglasses.

"Of course I'd come," She giggled and wrinkled her nose then looked down, "I mean, I kinda want my phone." She looked back up to his sunglasses.

"Ah, yes," he reached in his pocket and pulled out her phone and went to hand it to her as she reached up to grab it, "But first, your name?"

She sighed and adjusted her weight on her hip, "It's Mara Harford, now please, my phone?" She held out her hand.

"Well don't you want to know who I am?" He took a step closer to her and pointed at himself, "My name is Louis and this is my friend Niall," He pointed to his blonde friend, he smiled. "Also, to clear up the air, I did look through your phone. Just to see if there was any information, there was." He smirked.

"You went through my phone?" She reached up and grabbed it from his hands, "Who the hell does that!" She was blushing deep and her eyebrows narrowed. "Did you go through my photos?"

Louis put his hands up in defense, "I mean you're a very attractive young woman and it was for informational purposes only."

Mara shook her head, "How rude!" She looked at the background of her phone, it was him. She snorted a laugh, "Oh how sweet."

"I put my number in there too, I mean, if you wanted to call..." He looked over the rim of his sunglasses at her and smiled.

She smiled back, her heart fluttering, "Alright buddy i'll look into it." She stood there blushing, "Thank-you, for keeping my phone safe... My parents would've killed me."

"I figured, since they called like eighty times." He smiled and locked eyes with hers.

"Hey! Sorry I had to use the little girl's room." Elena came up and was smiling ear to ear. "Hello, my name is—" She looked at Niall and he locked eyes with her, he smiled, "Elena Happe." She smiled back.

"Pleasure to meet you," Niall held out his hand, "Niall Horan." He winked at her and her cheeks flushed with pink.

Louis and Mara looked over to them as they just stared at each other.

"You from here?" Niall asked.

"Born and raised, you having fun visiting?"

"Yeah," he paused, "but I haven't gotten to see a lot."

"You haven't?" her eyes widened and her eyebrows perked up, "Oh my gosh..."

"I guess I haven't had the right tour guide." He chuckled.

"Have you been to the aquarium?" She smiled softly at him and rocked her body side to side nervously as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"No, no I haven't... Is it fun?"

"Of course! You should check it out." She looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe..." He rubbed the back of his neck then stared at her, "Maybe you'd want to show me?" He looked from Elena to Louis who nodded and winked at his buddy.

Elena looked up fast and beamed at Niall, "Wait really? Me? No... No... I'm boring."

"C'mon you seem fun." He nudged her and chuckled.

She looked to Mara, Mara nodded and rolled her eyes, "Go ahead." She mumbled.

Elena clapped her hands and sighed with happiness, "Alright! Let's go." Both Niall and Elena had a grin smacked upon their faces as they walked away talking to one another.

"Aw, that's cute, it's like they know each other." Mara watched them and tilted her head sighing. "Now I'm alone." She laughed softly.

"No you're not," Louis leaned forward facing the Lake again and smiled, "If it makes you feel better I'm alone too."

Mara smirked and stood closer to him, leaning against the rail as well, "So... about that date." She looked to him, he looked back and locked eyes.

"Mara Harford, are you asking a stranger out on a date?" He chuckled and nudged her.

"It doesn't count, you asked me out first." She nudged him back.

He backed away from the rail, she turned and watched him as he extended his hand towards her, "Would you like to come with me?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled softly and waved his fingers towards himself.

She smiled, blushing and walked towards him, "It depends." They walked together and went down the elevator, "As long as you don't take my phone again."

He smirked and took of his sunglasses as they went down, looked at her and nodded, "I won't, as long as you trust me." He chuckled and put back on his sunglasses. His heart racing and beating as loud as hers, she looked down and blushed.

Before the elevator door even opened, Louis adjusted his jacket and glasses. Mara watched him and chuckled, "You know you look more suspicious with your sunglasses on than you do without them." She looked ahead and watched the doors open; she walked out first and started walking down the way towards the sidewalk.

"Wait wait!" Louis ran for her and walked by her side. Looking around he whispered at her, "You know who I am?" He seemed surprised.

Mara stopped, "Well, to be honest, I didn't know who you were until Elena showed me a picture of you." She crossed her arms. "I just thought you were some creep." She fought back a smile.

Louis sighed, "Can you please keep this on the down low?" He got closer to her and held his hands together, "I don't want a scene."

Mara rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She kept walking, shoving his shoulder aside.

"What is wrong with you?" He followed after her, struggling to keep up with her steady pace. "One second you act like you are into me and then next second you are—well—this!" he shook his head.

"Oh that is SO typical rock star, thinking that I'm all into you?" She blushed and chuckled, "Well, for your information—" she whispered, "Louis," then kept going, "I don't care about you being a super star! I didn't know who you were till this morning!" People started staring at them as they argued in the middle of Seattle Center. She looked down.

"Mara..." He approached her sighing, "I know you don't care! Which is why I want to take you out—to hangout, today." He tilted her head up genteelly with his fingers and smiled, "What do you say?" He took a step back to give Mara space.

She stood there thinking and felt embarrassed, "Sorry I blew up on you." She wiggled her nose and adjusted her glasses, her long eyelashes fluttering fast with nerves.

"I forgive you." He chuckled, "I understand, this is all crazy for you."

"Come with me." She looked up at him and nudged her shoulder against him as she walked forward towards the bus-stop. "I know where we can go."

"Er, do you need me to get us a car or anything?" He followed after her, she, turning back and playfully glared, "O.k. never-mind!"

She giggled as she waited by the bus-stop, leaning against the bus-times pole, "I'll take care of you, Louis, and you want me to trust you? You got to trust me." She stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose.

He stood in front of her, looking down and inhaled sharply, "Eh but I heard busses are scary here."

"Where did you hear that!" Mara said loudly then covered her mouth.

"Just... places..." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"No one will know who you are..." She was looking out at the people walking by, "if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not..." The bus pulled up, Mara dug in her purse and pulled out her Orca bus card, and he awkwardly dug in his pockets for change. He was down one quarter so Mara paid for the rest. Mara was quick for grab a seat more towards the front where more normal people sat, not crazy drug dealers. Louis couldn't help himself but watch Mara walk down the aisle to where they sat and as they sat down he leaned back and subtly looked at her thighs and hips through his sunglasses, he cleared his throat. "So you ride horses."

She sat back and whispered, "Yes I do. How did you know—wait you looked through my phone." She smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." He bit at his bottom lip, his cheeks turning pink.

"I forgive you." The bus came to their stop at Green Lake; Mara stood up and smiled at Louis. "Follow me." She shimmied her way through the people and got off the bus.

Louis followed and looked around at all the people passing by, all the small restaurants, and the sound of ducks squawking. Mara crossed the street and walked over to a small shop named Zoë yogurt. "What's this?" He whispered as they went in.

"Frozen yogurt. I'm a little hungry." She laughed and grabbed a small bowl and started filling it with Cheese Cake yogurt. Louis watched her, holding his bowl and smiled while she tucked a loose ringlet that came out of her ponytail, her expression concentrated as she carefully pulled the lever to get the yogurt. His heart was jittery and his stomach was fluttery. He looked at the different selections and got nervous when people accidently bumped into him. "Having a problem?" Mara approached him and giggled, licking the yogurt that got on her thumb. "If you want it simple, you can just get vanilla." She chuckled and pointed at the vanilla yogurt.

He nodded at her, "Alright..." Louis nervously put the yogurt in his dish then went over to the toppings; his heart was pounding as he looked at Mara who was all ready: her yogurt covered with fresh strawberries. "This-This is it for me." He placed his next to her container to get weighed. Mara reached into her purse for her wallet. "No no." Louis reached in his back pocket and grabbed his wallet, he pulled out a ten and paid for their yogurt.

"Oh, so you didn't have change for the bus but you have enough for yogurt." She giggled as they walked out of the store towards the track around Green Lake.

"Hey now, I was just being a gentleman." He slid a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth, proceeded to talk with his mouthful, "You are quite a handful you know." They started walking around the lake together, side by side.

Mara finished her spoonful and chuckled, "A gentleman? I didn't know they talked with their mouthful!" She nudged him and started walking faster.

He tripped slightly and watched her as she walked away, her hips swaying and hair bouncing; he smiled and went after her. "Well, I guess there are some acceptations to being one." He put some yogurt on his finger then smudged it on her face, "Like that."

She gasped and playfully glared, "you jerk!" she blushed deep.

"Oh I got it don't worry." He grabbed his napkin and wiped her face, his hand lingering on her cheek as they locked eyes. "See, that was very kind, wasn't it?"

She smiled large at him and averted her eyes down, "Take your sunglasses off." Her heart pounds for him.

He inhaled deeply and looked around briefly then slowly slid off his sunglasses, folded them, and slid them in his pocket, "There." He watched her face carefully as she looked up at him and locked eyes with him; they stood there and looked at each other, examining each other.

"For some reason, when I first saw the picture of you I didn't believe it was really you... until I saw your eyes." She averted her eyes to the side; he followed and kept the eye contact.

"I am flattered." His cheeks blushed and he smiled. The two walked again as they finished their treat. There was a spot in the grass that was open and the sun was starting to break out through the clouds.

Mara ran over and sat down in the grass, patting the side next to her, "Come."

He sat next to her, his arms on his knees and watched the light reflect on the water, "I'm having fun."

She laughed, "But we aren't really doing anything..." she pulled at the grass and hummed softly.

"Yeah, I got to be with you." He nudged her and her body rocked. The two sat there taking pictures on each other's phones and talking about their lives. Louis talked about his life being in the band, his family, his friends, and his life. Mara talking about: horses, horseback riding, school, and her family as well as dreams. Unexpected hours went by as well as smiles and laughs. At this point, Mara took off her rain jacket and let her long hair down, she laid back with her head on Louis' lap and him leaning back on his arms.

There was a pause in their question and answer time where they just looked at each other, Louis smiled the widest he had when Mara put on his sunglasses, which she grabbed out of his pocket, and took one of her curls and put it over her top lip to resemble a mustache. "Would you still be my friend if I looked like this?" she asked him and giggled, trying to keep a serious face. "I'm serious, if I looked like this would you be my friend."

Louis played along, "I don't know if I'd be your mate." He winked and laughed hard, "You look ridiculous." He let himself loose, not giving a care that people were staring at them.

"You suck! I'm your friend and you look like you." She stuck her tongue out and dropped the hair.

"Hey!" he pouted, "That wasn't nice..." He chuckled and she yawned, the sun was starting to go down. They have spent all day together.

Her phone vibrated, they both looked at each other and Mara grabbed her phone and quickly answered it, "Hello?" It was her mom, Louis had a serious face as he listened carefully. "Yes I know... I know I have school tomorrow. I'm with Elena... I swear! We're at Green Lake. Green Lake! Yes. Yes. She has to go soon, I don't know if she can drive me home." Louis got up then extended his hand to help her up, she grabbed it then got up as well. "Mhmm. Well, Daniela and David live like four minutes away walking so I can just crash there. No I don't need my books tomorrow, I have my computer. MOM I'll call you later." She started to tear up as she reached for her jacket, Louis reached down and helped her put on her rain jacket and he put on his as well. She hung up and started texting Elena, "I'm so sorry, Louis, I was supposed to be home at 3—its 6 now." The daylight around them had gone away.

"I understand, I understand." He smiled at her softly and held her jacket for her to zip it up, "Need me to give you a ride home?"

"No, no, no. I'm just going to my brother's its close." She looked up at him, they stared at each other. "Thank you."

He blinked and nodded, "You're welcome?" he paused and licked his lips, "What did I do?"

She shrugged, "You listened to me, you made me feel—safe." She blushed and giggled. "I'll think about putting that number in my phone to use." She put his sunglasses back in his hand and lingered there for a moment. Tucking some hair behind her ear she smiled, "Good night, Louis." She turned and started walking on her way, her arms crossed and head down.

"Wait!" He jogged after her and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with Mara's. She stopped, her heart sinking and turned to look at him; her hand unintentionally grasping his. "If your brother's place is so close... at least let me walk you home. It's dark and late and I don't want something to happen."

She nodded and started walking with him, her hand loosening up in his but his squeezing back and he looked down at her. "Are you sure? You don't have to." She laughed softly and they continued to walk toward the direction of her brother's house. It started to rain, Mara felt bad and blushed.

"Mara, there is a difference between need to and want to." With his free hand he adjusted his beanie and kept walking. He noticed a group of girls walking with the same frozen yogurt the two had gotten early from Zoe, snapping pictures with their phones of Mara and himself. He reached in his pocket and put on his sunglasses without breaking his hand with her. "So where is their house?" He leaned in close and whispered, his paces speeding up.

"It's not that far! Why?" Her face got concerned, "Why what's wrong?" She stopped walking, his fingers sliding away.

He was quick to grab her hand back, "Let's just go. Let's get you home." He pulled her and as he turned to walk away the group of girls were in front of them, taking pictures and asking for his autograph.

"Take our picture with us! It's Louis! Oh my God!" They'd make a commotion, "What are you doing in Seattle!" He was kind, he smiled and signed autographs, letting go of Mara's hand. Mara smiled and blinked away her watering eyes.

"How long does this usually take?" She whispered to him. He looked down at her and softly smiled, she smiled back; the girls snapped photos as they were walking away giggling to each other.

"It was quick because it was just me." They continued walking and they arrived at the apartment house and he stopped walking as they approached the door to the stairwell. "So I guess here is where I'm going to have to leave you?" He held both of her hands at his point and smiled. "I had a good time today, I hope you did."

She nodded and smiled back, "I hope to see you again—before you leave."

"You will." He let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her, "I promise, stranger."

She slowly hugged him back and closed her eyes, taking in everything about him, "Good night, stranger." They pulled away from one another and she waved to him before she walked up the stairs to her brother and sister-in-law's apartment. Mara's heart was racing.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall looked over to Elena as they walked towards her car, "So," he started, "Why did you come here today?" He stopped walking over near the passenger side of the car he squinted his eyes slightly from the glare of the sun through the clouds.

Elena paused and fumbled for her keys, "I guess I wanted to help Mara out, she didn't want to come alone... plus she can't drive." She chuckled and unlocked the car for them; they got in and buckled up. "Are you ready for me to take your Seattle Aquarium virginity?" She started the car and started backing out of the lot.

"Excuse me?" He chuckled and blushed, "Did you just say take my aquarium virginity?"

Elena paused and looked at him, "You know it's true." She blushed as well and started driving towards the pier.

The clouds started to come over head as the light sprinkle of snow on top of Elena's windshield, the months were changing from a harvest November into a white December. She parked her car and smiled toward Niall who nervously ran his hands down his knees, "So, let's look at some fishes, hmm?"

The snow mixed rain rested on Elena's blonde hair, their breath smoked up as they walked. Niall had his hands in his pockets nervously as they waited in line, Elena staring down and shifting her weight. She looked up toward his blue eyes, blinking her thick eyelashes and smiling, "You seem uptight." She tilted her head and kept moving forward as the line got shorter.

"Nah. I'm—excited." His voice cracked and his cheeks turned pink.

"You don't need to lie." She looked forward and got her debit card ready for admission. "If you didn't want to come you didn't have to." She looked over to him and smile, "I just thought it was crazy that you've never been here..." She blushed as well.

"No, no! I wanted to come, just, it's complicated." He nudged her, she moved and laughed softly.

"Complicated? I understand." She was silent for a moment and bit her bottom lip.

"So, what's your favorite part here?" He opened his wallet and pulled out money as they paid separately then started walking to the tank filled with native salmon.

"To be honest..." She stared at the fish as they went by, he staring at her. "I've never been here either." She locked eyes with him and smiled softly.

"So it seems that I'm taking your aquarium virginity as well?" He nudged her again, his grin growing larger. They walked next to each other, quietly chatting with one another about the things that they loved most: hobbies, life, family, friends, school, and future. The more that they were together the more that they felt connected to one another. Elena shared her dream of going to Carroll College in Montana, focusing her degree on science. Niall told her bluntly that he was part of a band; he admired her dreams and ambitions. They walked past the sea otters and up the small flight of stairs, sitting on a small bench looking out toward the Sound.

"How long are you staying?" she sat up on the railing looking towards him, her feet straddling on either side of his legs. He slouched back, tracing his fingertips on her knee caps.

He was pausing, "We got in two days ago, so I think we are staying for a while longer." He cleared his throat, "We just wanted to see some of the places we were hoping to stop on our tour. We are coming here in the summer of 2013 I believe." He was thinking, closing one eye and making a face.

"Cute thinking face." She stuck her tongue out and chuckled, "Yeah... I hope it's for a little while." She looked off toward the otters.

"Why do you hope that, Elena?" He stared at her, examining her face carefully.

"I want to hang out again." She looked back at him, smiling softly, "If that's ok with you I mean." She laughed cutely.

"Let me think about that for a second..." He held his chin and made another thinking face. "Hangout with a beautiful girl? Hmm that is a very hard one."

Elena blushed deeply, shoving his shoulder playfully, "I'm serious, Niall!" She cupped her hands over her cheeks.

"And I as well." He looked up in her ocean blue eyes. "I have a deal for you." He reached up and grabbed her hands, holding them in his. She was shaking. "I will hang-out with you every chance I get, ok? Until I leave, and once I leave... I promise you I will keep in touch with you."

"Pinky swear?" Elena held up her pinky.

Niall held up his pinky, hooked his with hers, "Pinky swear."

"Cross your heart?" She pointed her finger at him.

"Hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" They smiled at one another and laughed softly. The rest of the evening was spent out to dinner, Elena kept it classy choosing the Old Spaghetti Factory which was relatively close to the Aquarium..

The lighting was dim and they sat across from each other at a booth, their hearts pounded and skipped with joy and bliss. Elena pulled out her phone because it kept vibrating with updates, "Excuse me for a moment." She exhaled, "I know it's rude but if it's Mara I need to take it... she seems a little creped out by Louis." She laughed and checked her twitter update, which was unusually off the hook. Her eyes widened as she saw a picture snapped of Mara and Louis holding hands together. "I take that back, I guess she's mighty smitten' with this guy." She showed her phone to Niall, his eyes widened as well.

"Shit..." Niall shook his head, "That's nuts how girls are..." He checked his phone as well, messages from Louis. "It seemed they were having a fun time though, right?"

"She is just so uptight." Elena whispered, "This is going to embarrass the crap out of her." Elena laughed. "I feel so bad!"

Niall looked around carefully, "Better look out, you might be next." He winked.

Elena looked at the time, "I have school tomorrow, and I have to get you back to your hotel dude." They finished the dinner and Niall insisted that he paid for the meal, he did.

Elena drove Niall up to the Hyatt and parked, "Come up to my room with me?" Niall paused after he took off his seatbelt, looking at her.

"No no no I'm not that kind of girl!" Elena unlocked the car, "Get out."

"I didn't mean that." Niall sighed and went to open the door.

"Wait..." Elena grabbed his hand, he turned to her. "Keep up your promise." She smiled softly. He smiled back and moved his head closer to Elena.

His voice was hushed; "Of course..." his lips was inches from the lips of her.

"Good night, Niall." She smiled and pulled away tucking some hair behind ear.

Niall grabbed her and pulled her back; he locked his lips softly with Elena's, he pulled away. "Good night." He smiled at her stunned face.

Elena shook as she drove off, her heart racing.

Mara walked up the stairs to her brother's; she paused half way up to check her phone which was buzzing off the hook, "The hell..." Mara leaned against the railing. [20 text messages][30 Facebook messages] "I don't even know that many people, personally." Her phone started buzzing more: [Incoming Call: Elena]. "Hello?" Mara continued to walk.

"Don't go on twitter." Elena spoke fast.

"What? Why?" Mara chuckled nervously.

"Or Facebook." Elena's voice was serious, "Don't do it."

"O.k.? Does it have to do with my 50 messages in my phone?" Mara stood outside the apartment.

"Probably. Turn your phone off."

"But then I have to hang up."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Just don't look on Twitter, ok love you!" Elena hung up.

Mara blinked and grabbed her keys to unlock the door. Before she could open the door, it swung open and her 5 foot nothing sister-in-law at the door, her mouth open in shock. Her face was covered with avocado mask and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. "Come in come in." She seemed nervous or maybe she was excited, her mind was somewhere else.

"Hi Daniela," Mara went to hug her and she quickly embraced back after she closed and locked the door.

"You know where the guest room is, right?" Daniela went into the kitchen, "Want anything to eat? Drink?"

David came in the door way of the guest room, "Howdy Stranger." He leaned against the side of the door hinge. "Do I not get a hug?" Mara quickly threw her stuff on the guest bed and jumped up into David's arms, she hugged him tight. "Mom's pretty pissed that you've been out this long without talking to her."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, David." Mara rolled her eyes and turned to Daniela, "I'll just have some water."

"Alright I'll make you some pasta." Daniela smiled brightly at Mara, "Please come sit, we need to chat missy."

David walked back into the small sitting area which was also the kitchen, he sat at the table and Mara sat up at the bar. Mara nervously shook her leg as she checked all of her text messages, her cheeks started to flush and her heart started pounding. They all said relatively the same thing; they asked if Mara knew Louis Tomlinson from One Direction and if it was true that he and she were on a date today. The more she read, the more upset she got. Everyone knew. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving; her eyes were racing past each facebook message from people she didn't even know wanting to chat and be friends with her. She inhaled deeply and muffled underneath her breath.

"So..." David started as he played with his phone. Mara jumped slightly. "I was on Twitter today..." Mara swallowed hard and looked over to her brother, leaving her phone on the counter.

"Let me talk to her about this," Daniela put the bowl of pasta in front of Mara; she leaned over and rest against the counter on the kitchen side. Mara looked over to her and leaned forward as well. "So my friend Kristen right? She's David's friend Marc's girlfriend and she was talking to her friend Meagan who has a sister Diana who happened to be at Green Lake today. So, she tweeted a photo of this guy from the band One Direction because he happened to be there and her sister Meagan saw this photo and re-tweeted it and David follows Meagan on twitter and he saw it and he showed me and there is a girl in the photo. She looks like you—actually, she is you."

Mara blinked and blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about." She twirled a fork full of pasta and ate it. "I didn't even know who One Direction was until today when Elena made me listen to them." She continued to eat.

David stood up and coughed, "Well I won't tell mom about this, ok?" He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Mara sighed and looked at her phone as it vibrated again: [Text Message: Louis]. She ignored it. "Can I see the photo?" Mara looked up at Daniela who nodded and got out her phone and pulled up the photo of Louis and Mara holding hands together. Mara's heart sank. "I guess that really is me."

"Well," Daniela went over and hugged Mara tightly, "at least he is cute! See you in the morning, kid-o."

Mara washed her bowl in the small sink and stood in the kitchen, she checked her text message from Louis:

_I had an amazing time. I hope we can do it again. _

She swallowed hard and walked into her guest room and prepared herself for bed. She sat awake though, sleep didn't come to her, she couldn't think about sleeping at all. She was scared about tomorrow, how people were going to treat her. Mara has always been a quiet girl; she mostly focused on horseback riding and her studies. She tried to anticipate herself for the unwanted attention that was to come. She looked over to her phone; it vibrated again, another facebook update. She grabbed her phone and ignored it then dialed Elena's number. It was around 11 o'clock now. Mara prayed that she'd pick up her phone, it kept ringing.

"Hello?" A tired voice spoke out.

"Elena?" Mara's voice cracked, "I'm scared."

"You went on facebook didn't you?" Elena yawned.

Mara nodded then replied, "Well, yes, but also my brother and sister in law found out and well they showed me the picture!" There was a pause. "I don't like attention—this kind of attention. Remember Stacy Liner?"

"Yeah? How could I not know that bitch? She has hated you sine like the 3rd grade..." Elena laughed slightly, "Why?"

"She chatted me on facebook, she wanted to hangout sometime and put gross little smiley faces and x's and o's..." Mara's voice rose, "I don't even know her! We're not friends!" She shushed down again.

"Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning alright? Push come to shove, I'll drive you home if you happen to feel 'sick'." Elena yawned.

"I love you Elena..." Mara sighed, "Hey, and I want to hear about your little date!" She giggled slightly.

"Tomorrow!" Elena squealed with excitement. "Good night." They both hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came, Mara got only a few hours of sleep until David came into her room to wake her up. He sat on the bed and genteelly shook his sister awake, "Mara, time to get up."

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at David who smiled at her back. "Good morning." He kissed her on the head then left in order for her to get dressed, she put on the clothes that she wore yesterday and borrowed some of Daniela's deodorant and perfume. She wore no makeup and she tied her hair up in a messy bun. She felt too tired to care about anything, she grabbed her phone and ignored all the facebook messages and looked at her text messages: [3 Messages] two of them were from Louis, she smiled to herself.

_I just saw the picture of us. Lol. I hope you are not mad at me ): _

_ Sleep Well. I assume that you are safe and sound at your brother's. I just wanted to make sure  
you were safe. (: _

She quickly replied back to him: _Sorry, I went to sleep! Yeah I got to my brother's (obviously) and  
no I am not mad at you. Hope you slept well. (: _

In the kitchen there was a banana and a breakfast smoothie waiting for her, she grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes. Her brother offered to drive her to school so she woke up a little earlier than normal. She drank her smoothie and put the banana in her purse. David and Mara walked to David's white Ford Ranger and got in. The air was cold and the car was covered in frost. The drive into school was quiet, David drove and sipped his coffee and the static on the radio was the only noise that erupt the silence of the car. It wasn't because either of them were mad, it was because they both are not morning people. They drove up to Mara's high school a people were already pointing and talking. "Do I have to go?" Mara slouched and looked over to her brother with her big brown eyes.

"Yes you do. It isn't that bad, sweetie. I love you, text me if you need anything. Elena is driving you home." David unlocked the car. "Have a good day."

Mara grabbed her bag and got out of the car, the icy rain started to fall and sting her face. She smiled at her brother has he drove off, turning around she walked up to the front doors with her head down trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Her boots made a squeak as she walked through the quiet and empty hallway. She walked up the stairs and sat at her locker and waited for Elena. Mara was early, like an hour early for school. People started to come to school and passed by her, they all smiled and said hello. Or they waved and asked how her weekend was. Mara would just look at them and smile. She didn't know these people. The sound of Elena's flip-flops was distinct from the common sound of boots. The sound got closer until Elena was there in front of Mara with two coffees. "You dead yet?" Elena asked as she sat down next to her.

"No. But people are talking to me." Mara reached for the coffee and sipped it.

"Oh heaven forbid someone is nice to you, Mara! Seriously." Elena licked the side of her thumb that had a trace of caramel.

"So how was your date with Niall?" Mara smiled at Elena and whispered so no one can hear.

"My date?" Elena blushed deep, "It was—alright." She shrugged, "You know, my usual date."

Mara shoved Elena and laughed, "Tell me! You don't have dates."

"Shut up..." Elena pretended to pout then explained in depth about her date, her face brightened up and her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Her smile was from ear to ear as she explained how he kissed her and how he promised to hangout with her more.

Mara nodded and smiled at the right parts, she was happy her friend was so happy. After all, Niall and Elena did make a pretty cute couple. "That's so cute! So is he texting you? Is he interested?" Mara cocked up her eyebrow and nudged her friend softly.

"Of course he is interested!" Elena playfully glared. "Look at me. I'm so gorgeous it should be illegal." She stuck her tongue out. "So how is your little stranger, Louis?" Elena nudged over and over, "Eh? Eh? Eh? You like him don't you?" Elena didn't even leave time for Mara to answer when she squealed, "You SO like him!" Mara was blushing and hiding her face on her knees. The bell rang and school was starting. "See ya later, Mara." The two departed.

The entire day was spent with people talking to Mara constantly and asking all about Louis, Mara was honest and told them that it was her but the two of them are not dating. Other than that the day was mediocre, hell, it was school. The final bell rang and Mara was reunited with the familiar face of Elena... and her brother Payton who gave Mara the casual "sup" nod as he looked her up and down. Mara blushed as she tried not to think about the feelings that she still had for him. She just ignored him and looked to Elena as she packed her bag. "Today was torture..." Mara leaned against the locker next to Elena's.

"You got talked to, didn't you?" Elena looked to Mara and rolled her eyes, "You're being dramatic about this." Elena laughed, "think about it, Christmas break will be coming up and you won't have to deal with the drama of being talked to." Elena smiled, "Plus that gives us time to hangout with Niall and Louis." She squealed and grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "Come come, let's get you home. You haven't changed your clothes in two days."

On the way out to the car, they were stopped by Stacy who bumped into Mara, "Oh sorry." She smiled and giggled, "Oh hey Mara how are you?"

Mara blinked, "Uhh fine? Person...I...never talk to." Mara smiled back.

"How is Louis? I saw you two together." Stacy held her hands around Mara's.

"We are not dating, I have to go, nice talking to you!" Mara rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll text you! We should hangout." Stacy waved at her then mumbled under her breath.

The week went by and Friday evening was in the hands of Mara. It was a typical Friday though; Mara was with her horse riding. It was where nothing else mattered. She pulled up to the big green barn and smiled. She walked in and the smell of fresh hay filled the air. It was home to her. The sound of her horse whinnying in the arena sent chills down her spine as she heart beat with excitement. She smiled at her trainer who was in the middle of a lesson. Her trainer smiled back. Mara pulled out her phone and text Elena while putting on her boots.

_Mara:  
Hey(: I'm at the barn, come up and spend the night? xox glad to be back in the saddle!_

_ Elena:  
Ok! I'm coming up. I was supposed to be with Niall tonight... Date night! Lol. But maybe I could  
bring him? (; (; [message cut]_

_ Mara:  
Fine. Bring him. My parents will let him stay as long as he sleeps on the couch! Niall is so sweet (:  
Well I'm going to go warm up the boy! See you soon xox_

_ [1 Text Message: Elena]:  
"And Louis...and Liam...and Zayn...and Harry. OK BYE 3"_

Mara turned her phone off and put her in her locker, grabbed her helmet and English D-bit snaffle bridle and walked into the arena. Her horse was named "Hawaiian Island" but at the barn they called him Maui. He was a half-bred Arabian and Saddle bred. He was a very frisky boy. His color was like a copper penny, like the picture on her phone. A small white star was on his forehead and he had one white sock on his left rear leg. She loved this horse more than anything in this world. Once the horse saw Mara enter into the arena, he whinnied out to her with excitement and paced back and forth as far as he could go, only a rope holding him back. As she got closer he reared up slightly and nickered at her. "Maui!" Mara wrapped her arms around his thick neck and he flexed his neck around her as well, sniffing her back and arm. He made soft nickering noises as she untied him and started warming him up for the ride. As she lunged him he bucked and kicked with delight of stretching his long legs. Her other trainer, Alex, came up to her after she finished and handed her some small English spurs. She put them on and he held Maui as she grabbed her bridle.

"How you doin' cowgirl?" Her trainer asked.

"Stressful week. Get me on this horse, asap." Mara laughed and bridled up her boy. Her trainer went to the other side and held the stirrup in place as Mara climbed up in her saddle. She put on her helmet and smiled down at her trainer.

"Alrighty then, let's get this bus moving." Her trainer watched her as she collected the horse's face and got a soft feel in his mouth. "Walk to the first corner then, at the corner push him into a working trot."

Mara nodded and did as he asked and kept Maui's head down and his legs extended, she posted and looked ahead keeping her mind focused. Tonight was a good night. He wasn't acting up, she wasn't tired, and it felt so good. She switched directions and kept up with her posting-working trot. The arena at this point was empty minus her trainer. The room was quiet; all Mara could hear was the pounding of her horse's hooves on the ground and the synchronized heart beats of the two. Out of the corner of her eye as she trotted by she saw a streak of two people, both blonde. It was Elena and Niall. She knew she couldn't look in the direction because she didn't want to lose what she had going.

"Mara!" Elena whispered loudly and waved trying to get Mara's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Mara shook her head and smiled, her trainer commanded her to go into a canter, and she did. She rode by fast and kept Maui's face gentle in her hands. She kept going, not paying attention and as she worked up into the hand gallop she saw that there were more people sitting next to Elena and Niall. She blinked and swallowed hard, as she lost focus Maui's head came up. She quickly fixed it, her heart racing fast now. "Is that Mara?" She heard Louis voice hushed.

"Yup!" Elena said loudly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Beautiful? She is gorgeous." Another voice said, it was a boy named Zayn, he was there accompanied by two other unfamiliar boys. Mara got frazzled.

"Watch it Zayn." Another boy spoke up and all six of them laughed loudly.

Maui was sweating and so was Mara, her trainer commanded her to halt. She did, right in front of the six of them; her eyes straight ahead trying not to look at them. "Hello! Hello!" Elena whispered loudly. She was motioning from her head towards Mara, as if she was to channel her.

Mara shook her head, blushing, and looked to her trainer who smiled and clapped, "You'll be ready in no time, tonight was national level performance." He smiled, "You've done good, kid." Alex walked over and patted Maui on the neck then patted Mara's knee. "Now, just cool son out then you can go have fun with your friends." He winked then waved at Elena. Elena waved back.

Mara inhaled deeply at the silence of Alex walking away, she turned over to Elena and bit her bottom lip. "I thought you said you were only bringing Niall." Her cheeks were red, not from being tired but from embarrassment. She smiled at all of them, "H-Hello. I'm Mara." She quickly dismounted, leaving her reins on Maui's neck, she started walking and he followed close behind her. They all simultaneously rose and started walking towards the entrance.

"Let me grab the gate?" The closest one to the entry way asked Mara, he had curly brown hair and green eyes.

"No." She politely smiled, faking it. "I think I can open a gate." She grabbed Maui's lead halter and put it on him after she carefully slid off his bridle. She walked out into the aisle way, going into a crosstie to clean Maui up. They all followed, but it seemed there were two missing. She counted in her head, there were four behind her. She looked behind briefly as she tied Maui up, they all smiled, Niall and Elena standing close together and started talking. Mara ran her hand down Maui's neck and looked at the two boys in front of her whom she didn't know. The one closest to Elena and Niall had darker completion; his hair was dark as well as his eyes. He had some visible tattoos, nothing too bad. His ear was pierced and he watched Mara as she watched him. Mara swallowed hard and quickly turned back to Maui, taking off his saddle and started walking towards her trainer's tack room. Elena whispered to the three boys once Mara left about the horse and about Mara herself. She started listening in and was very quiet as she put her saddle away. She felt embarrassed that she looked like this, all dirty and sweaty, when there were five boys seeing her. As she walked out of the tack room, she tried her hardest to shake the dirt off her pants and shirt. With her head down she started walking back towards the crossties. She was thinking over and over about what she should say and how she should act. She felt blindsided.

_Smack!_ Mara collided with another body, she gasped and fell completely backwards and landed on her bottom. She blinked over and over and looked up at who she collided with, it was Louis. Her heart raced and she just sat there, her mouth slightly open. "S-Sorry, Mara." Louis smirked and extended his hand for her. She grabbed it and Louis pulled her up, she was pulled up close to Louis' body and he just smiled big at her. "Hi." His voice cracked slightly.

He looked nearly the same, except he wasn't wearing a beanie today. Which Mara didn't mind, but, he did wear his sunglasses. As Mara thought about it, it seemed that Louis read her mind and took off his glasses, putting them in his pocket. "H-Hi." Mara said back. The two just stood there, hands still held.

"Well!" The curly haired boy grabbed both Mara and Louis' shoulders and pulled them apart genteelly, "I'm going to split you two up before you start having sex in front of us all." He laughed, Mara blushed deeply, and Louis shoved him.

"Harry shut up." Louis' cheeks were as red as Mara's as he punched at his friend Harry.

"Pardon him, his mind always goes to the sexual side." A voice said behind Mara, she turned and saw a boy who was a little older than the rest; his eyes were brown like her and his hair light brown. "My name is Liam." He extended his hand for her to shake, she shook it.

"I'm Mara." She smiled at him. Mara looked over towards the group of them again: Elena was petting Maui's nose, Niall was laughing loudly with Harry and Louis as they talking and shoved each other playfully, and the boy who she didn't know walked over to where Mara was. She laughed nervously at the sight, "It's like a circus around here." Over the craziness, Mara heard Maui whinny and nickered for Mara.

The boy walked up to Mara and smiled, extended his hand, "Hello, I'm Zayn." He smirked and locked eyes with Mara.

She smiled back and shook his hand, "I'm Mara, pleasure to meet you Zayn." She let go of his hand, his lingered slightly before he put it back in his pocket nervously and wet his lips. Mara hurried back over to Maui who was getting anxious, "I'm so sorry baby!" She kissed his nose and gave him a treat out of pocket.

"So?" Elena whispered to Mara, "You happy now that you saw Louis?" She nudged her.

Mara blushed and took off Maui's polo wraps, handing Elena one, they rolled up the white polo wraps and whispered as the five boys goofed around the barn, "I have to admit, I was pissed off but now that I saw him..." She looked over to Louis and smiled, "I'm happy." Mara grabbed Maui's lead rope. "Walk out with me?" Mara nodded her head towards the paddocks outside.

"Sure—Hey Louis!" Elena called over to the group of boys and they all turned to her, perked up like puppies to see what was going on, Louis pointed to himself. "No the other Louis—yes you! Come here." She motioned him to come over.

Mara blushed deeply and whispered to Elena, "What are you doing? What are you doing?" she felt nervous as Louis approached them and smiled at Elena.

"Yes ma'am?" Louis saluted at Elena and laughed, "What's up?" He looked over to Mara and smiled softly.

"Mara wanted to ask you something." She smiled and nudged Mara, "Didn't ya?"

Mara choked up and looked up into Louis' eyes, "Will you—walk out to put Maui away with me?" She cleared her throat and averted her eyes down, shifting her weight.

Louis smiled and chuckled, "C'mon cowgirl, let's put your stead away."

Mara looked up at Louis and he winked at her. He walked over to the side that she stood on and they started walking down the hallway of the barn. In the background they could hear the boys all holler at Louis and clap their hands together. Louis nudged her as they walked. When they looked up at each other and smiled, "So..." Mara started, looking down as she jumped over puddles and guided down the pathway towards where Maui lived. "What did ya think?" She looked up at Louis as he looked ahead at all the other horses that they passed.

"Its..." He looked back down at her, "different for sure. But, I like it." He winked. "To be honest, I was impressed." The air was cold and their feet crushed the frozen dirt and mud.

"Thank-you." Mara walked up to the gate opening up to Maui's paddock, opened it and closed it behind her and the horse. "I was surprised to see you." She chuckled and took off the halter, stroking down his face.

Louis leaned on the gate and watched Mara carefully, "Pleasantly surprised or were you bloody pissed that the entire gang came up?" He laughed.

"A little of both," She stuck her tongue out at him, leaning against Maui as she drank out of his trough. She locked eyes with Louis and smiled, "Pleasant that I got to see you."

Louis smiled wider and cleared his throat, "So Elena tells me this place of yours is really something."

Mara nodded, smirking and cocking up her eyebrow, "It's where the magic happens, champ." She patted Maui's stomach as he started walking towards his little covering where his food was. "It's my never-never land." Walking up to the gate, she stood up on the bottom pole so she was elevated up to Louis' level, holding on either sides of his arms holding him up. "I love it here."

Louis smiled; he looked up slightly at her, his face inches from Mara's. His eyes glistened as she talked and her excitement grew, "I can tell... I mean, I wouldn't mind living up here either." Louis' eyes wandered from the dark eyes of Mara down to her pink lips. He subtly wet his lips and kept looking from her eyes to her lips, his heart racing, and growing deeper for her.

She followed his eyes and blushed, enjoying how close he was to her. The small breeze kissed her face, letting free some stray hairs that she quickly fixed. The breeze blew up the sweet aroma of Louis, he smelt like cologne that was sold at the popular stores that aimed at teens. Not the cheap stuff, it smelt very good. Something about it made Mara drawn and she wet her lips as well. They were in silence for a moment as Louis moved his face closer to where their lips almost touched, Mara pulled away slight and whispered. "We should get going... we don't want them to get worried about us." She giggled and opened up the gate and started walking out. Louis nodded and helped her; she locked the gate and turned to Louis, leaning against the post that held the gate. He watched and moved closer to her; teasingly she skipped forward and started walking towards the barn.

"Hey!" Louis called out and ran after her; they both came bolting down the aisle of the barn, Mara running faster than Louis. "Not fair! You got a head start." They came to a stop and Mara smiled, Louis rested his hands on his knees and caught his breath for a moment. The rest of the boys were jumping around and laughing. Elena came over to Mara and started talking as well.

"Will your parents let them spend the night do you think?" Elena whispered in hope.

"Probably." Mara sat down and started untying her boots, "I know how to convince them." She winked and held her legs out, "Someone give a girl a hand?"

"Louis I believe that is aimed toward you!" Niall called out then went over to Elena and held her around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Louis came over and went down on one knee, "How may I assist you?" He held his hands up on his chest.

Mara blushed and laughed, "Make yourself useful and pull these babies off! My feet are killing me." She clicked her heels together.

Liam and Harry both walked over as well and watched, "Aww looks like Louis is a little slave." Liam said and laughed.

"Nice choice of words." Snorted Zayn, who came over and sat next to Mara.

Louis pulled at the boots and yanked them off one at a time. Everyone joked and laughed loudly until the sound of spurs came through the barn, it was Alex. "Hey are ya'll leaving or what?" Everyone got silent and Mara's cheeks flushed pink. He winked at Mara and laughed, "Just hurry this little party up. I don't want Kathy to get mad that the barn is filled with wild animals." He pointed at the boys and went serious. "I'm watching you guys." He laughed loudly as their eyes widen in a slight fear, "I'm kidding, and have fun tonight." Everyone looked to each other and laughed loudly again.

"Alright alright let me get my shoes and we can go." Mara stood up in her white socks and giggled as she quickly ran to her locker and slipped on her shoes. "Uh Elena?" She called out.

Elena came, "yes?"

"How the hell are we going to get everyone in Big Red?" Mara crossed her arms and turned off the light, they walked back to the group together then everyone walked out to Elena's car.

"Alright everyone! Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Mara get in the back! Niall and I will ride front." Elena unlocked the car for everyone and they all piled in the back seat, squeezed together.

"Now where am I supposed to sit?" Mara laughed loudly and stomped her foot.

"Right here, love." Harry spoke up, smirking and patting on his lap. "You're riding VIP." He winked and Louis smacked him on the head. "Ow! I'm just being a gentleman." Mara climbed in and sat on Harry's lap, extending her legs across the boys.

Niall climbed in and buckled up and Elena started the car, "Are we ready?" She looked in her mirror at Mara who looked like she was having fun to then go to a serious face. "Alright let's go." She turned on her radio as she pulled out of the barn and on the road towards Mara's.

Harry had his hands rested around Mara as they all talked and laughed with each other, "Hey turn this up!" Harry commanded and Elena turned up the music, it was the song 'Pony'. The car fell silent as the song blasted in the speakers.

Mara sang along with Elena, Louis and Liam whistled and hollered at them. Mara danced, moving her waist in a grinding motion as the chorus came on. Harry's face went from a grin to more serious as he held his breath, he tried to play cool. Mara stopped dancing and her cheeks flushed deep red as she felt a bulge poke out from Harry's lap. She froze as it grew larger against her butt. "Oh..."

Elena looked in the mirror, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Mara cleared her throat, "Just drive." She leaned back and felt uncomfortable the entire ride home. They were only 10 minutes away from her house but it felt like an hour.

"Let's see what else is on..." Elena changed the station; Chris Brown's "Strip" came on the airwaves. "I love this song!" Elena turned it up.

Mara looked over to Louis and bit at her bottom lip nervously. The tension was thick in the air. Elena drove down the thick vegetated driveway leading to Mara's house. They all looked out the window at the green trees, the drive way was very bumpy; filled with rocks and made the ride more uncomfortable as Mara hopped and rocked on Harry's lap; Harry held her still. Mara blushed looking towards Harry who bit his bottom lip. Elena drove past the pink rhododendron and parked her car right next to the two trucks in the small driveway. Niall got out and pulled the seat forward, Mara jumped up and rushed out first. Mara stretched and waited for everyone else. Louis turned to Harry and rolled his eyes, "Seriously, mate?" He smacked him on the head and they all came flopping out the car like clowns exiting a mini cooper. They closed the doors behind them and made a loud thud noise as they closed.

Mara's father, Jacob, opened the door and adjusted his fishing baseball cap, "Howdy girls—" he looked at the five boys standing all together. He cleared his throat, "And Hello, boys." He looked to Mara and Elena and smiled slightly.

"Hi Daddy!" Mara ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly, she kissed his cheek. "Please be nice..."

"I'm always nice!"He coughed a laugh, "How was riding?"

"It was alright... So can they stay?" Mara held her hands together and made a soft pout face.

"Well." He rested against the door and crossed his arms, "Aren't you going to introduce me first?"

Mara nodded and went back over to the boys, "Well..." She went to Elena and smiled, "This is Elena and this is Niall Horan." She pointed to Niall.

"And that is Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles—" Elena saved Mara's pause and as well pointed to each individual, they all waved and smiled at Jacob.

"And this, this is Louis Tomlinson." Mara stood next to Louis and smiled at him then at her Dad. "You see," She took a step forward, "They are visiting from Britain and—"

"And your lovely daughter, Mr. Harford, ran into me the other day and offered to show us around Seattle." Louis stepped forward next to Mara, looked down at her and smiled. "We wanted to see Seattle and she and Elena have shown me and my mates around."

Jacob nodded and rested his arms one on top of each other, with his upper arm; he placed his hand on his chin as he was in thought. "Well," he cleared his throat, "my girl Mara sure knows a thing or two about having fun around here." He winked at her, "And if you all would like to have a taste of camp life in Washington this is just the place." He opened the door more for everyone, "Come on in, I'm about to but some food on the BBQ for dinner."

Mara mouthed the words "thank you" to her dad as she followed everyone to go get their stuff out of the trunk.

"We have a few rules around here though." Mara's father yelled out at everyone, "Mara I want you to take them over to the little cabin next door, they will be sleeping there tonight. I'll make a fire as I BBQ for ya'll. No late nights, no sex, no drinking, and no drugs."

"Dad." Mara blushed and went back towards the brown little cabin where her father was. The smell of vanilla and pinewood filled Mara as she entered in the warm cabin. Her mother was sitting in the living room shuffling cards and smiled up at Mara. Mara grabbed the keys and smiled at her mom then ran back outside. "We'll be back in a little bit, kay?" She walked the group over next door to a small little blue sugar shack of a cabin, the door red and there was white window frames. It was cozy, with a little sign that said "Fishermen Welcome!". She unlocked the door and pushed it open, it creaked. "Well here it is! Nothing too nice, but, it's cozy." The boys and Elena traveled in behind her.

"Sweet! Bunk-beds!" Harry ran into the first room on the right that had a full size bottom bunk with a twin top-bunk. "This will be Louis' and I room! We call this bed." He jumped on the bottom bunk, Louis followed and laughed jumping in next to him.

"Wait then I get the top bunk guys!" Zayn ran after them. They screamed and laughed together.

"Thank you so much for having us, Mara. I believe that Elena didn't tell you." Liam and Mara walked into the other room where he and Niall would sleep.

"Well... Yeah." Mara pulled out her phone, "Put your number in here, Liam. For later, in case you need anything." She smiled and he took it setting down his bag and putting in his number.

Niall quickly set his stuff down and followed Elena as she started walking out towards the dock that stretched out over a small lake. Mara watched them as they stood on the dock, Niall teasingly pushing her softly trying to psych her out. Elena screamed and giggled loudly. They held hands and smiled at one another. "Niall seems happy with her." Liam commented going into the kitchen that was also another sitting area.

"Yeah, when are they going to be an item? They are constantly talking." Mara rolled her eyes. She got a few glasses, "Water?" Liam nodded and she poured water into all of the cups for everyone.

"Mind if I make a call?" Liam looked up at Mara.

Mara nodded and walked back towards the back bedroom where Zayn, Louis, and Harry were setting up for the night. She paused near the door and listened to giggles and whispered, she pressed her ear up to the door. She knocked three times. "Who goes hither!" called Louis.

Mara blushed and smiled to herself, "It is I Princess Buttercup!"

"Did you hear that?" Harry spoke up, "The princess is here!" His voice rose and cracked at the same time. "Archduke Zayn go fetch our Princess Buttercup!"

There was the sound of footsteps race across the room then the door cracked open, Zayn's face popped out and looked around, "Who are you with? Did anyone follow you?" his voice was hushed.

Mara shook her head, "I am alone, Archduke."

"Then come on in, Princess!" he swung open the door and Mara walked in, took of her shoes, and pretended the curtsy then look at the fort that was made out of the two bunk beds; the light was shut off and the blinds pulled. It was dark. Zayn closed the door behind her and hurried back to the fort and whispered, "I got the Princess!"

Two heads popped out from the sides and they opened it just enough for Zayn and Mara to squeeze in. "Hello Princess!" Harry pulled her in, Mara laughed and smiled. They all sat together, Harry pulled Mara on his lap and squeezed her in a hug. Mara squealed and hugged him back tightly. They spent about 30 minutes in the little fort that they built, talking nonsense and laughing. They each were relaxing more. Zayn sat back against the wall next to the bunk beds; his legs stretched out to the mattress that was set up as a barrier. Louis sat on the other wall that was the base for the side of the bunk bed, his legs extended on Zayn's. Mara laid her head in Louis' lap, looking towards Zayn and Harry. Harry sat up on the same wall that Zayn was sitting against but more towards the corner where the two walls met. Mara's body was on Harry's lap and legs.

Mara sat up and pulled her hair out of the tight bun; her curls fell down her back. They boys stared at her as she fixed her light brown hair. She tussled her hair off to the side and it traced past her breasts, their eyes followed and the room got silent and underneath the fort it started to get heated up. Mara swallowed hard as her cheeks turned pink. "Alright then!" Louis clapped his hands together and cleared his throat. "Let's go see what Niall and Elena are doing, shall we?" He looked over to Harry and Zayn, Harry had his mouth slightly open then shook his head as if he was hypnotized.

Mara's eyes followed up to the gaze of Zayn who gave her a small side smile, she smiled back slightly. "My Dad is probably wondering where the hell I am anyway." She laughed; there was a knock at the door.

"Guys! Why wasn't I invited to this love fest?" It was Liam, he opened the door and came stomping in the room. Everyone fell silent as he pulled apart the fort. "Oh... Oh I see how it is." He crossed his arms.

"I was just leaving." Mara climbed over Louis' lap and out from under the bunk. "Sorry you missed this little party." She stepped up on her tiptoes and pecked Liam on the cheek softly. "You can take my spot." She stuck her tongue out at the other boys and left, walking out into the hallway. Mara smiled to herself as she heard them all holler and chat loudly with one another. She walked outside to the crisp air; it pinched her warm red cheeks and blew against her curls. Out on the frosty dock stood Elena and Niall standing close to one another and talking quietly, Elena nervously tuck her hair behind her ear as she looked over to Mara who smiled and winked back at her. She walked out after them, "Let's go help my mom." She nudged Elena, "Unless I am interrupting something?" Mara winked at Niall who blushed.

"No no," Elena nudged Mara back. "We were just... talking." She was holding her hand with Niall's, squeezed it, then let go. "Maybe you should go check on the boys, Niall." She locked eyes with him.

"Alright. I hope they didn't give you much problem." He looked over to Mara.

"Harry needs a leash." Mara laughed, "seriously dude." They all laughed for a moment then walked off the dock and into their separate directions.

Mara's Dad was at the BBQ pit next to the deck leading to the cabin. He was humming softly to himself then turned to the girls, his glasses that he wore made his eyes look larger than normal as he grinned brightly. The girls giggled. "Hey ladies!" He snapped the tongs together as he started placing the steaks on the grill.

"Hello Mr. Harford!" Elena hugged Mara's dad.

"Oh hi there Elena." He hugged her back then brought Mara into a group hug.

"Dad stop.. You're embarrassing me..." Mara threw a small fake fit.

"Oh... think that is embarrassing?" Her dad cocked an eyebrow then howled like a wolf.

"Dad!" Mara pushed him genteelly. Elena laughed, "Don't laugh that just encourages him..."

"Yeah baby!" Mara's dad bobbed his head as he was dancing. "Think the boys want to hangout and grill with me?" He posed.

Mara fell silent. Elena cleared her throat then patted Jacob on the shoulder, "Mr. Harford, why don't you go ask them." The girls laughed and walked to the house where Mara's mother was singing loudly in the kitchen. Elena nudged Mara as they walked up the three steps up to the sliding glass door, "So, what were you doing in the cabin so long missy?"

Mara blushed and held her finger up to her mouth, "Shush, I'll tell you later." She opened the door and walked in. They were both greeted by Mara's dog, Chloe. "Hi baby!" Mara loved on her golden retriever for a little bit then walked into the kitchen, "Hey momma." She smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. Her mom continued to sing Michael Bublé loudly into a wooden spoon. "Smells good in here." Mara walked over to the mashed potatoes and grabbed a finger full.

"Hey hey! Get out of there." Her mother smacked her on the hand with the spoon. "Those are for our unexpected guests." She cleared her throat. "You're lucky that they are cute or else they would've had to leave." She winked over at Elena who smiled. "Are they comfortable?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mara leaned against the counter, "I just wanted them to remember Seattle brightly." Mara made a half circle with her hands and fluttered her fingers.

"Get off my counter with your smelly pants." Mara's mother made a smelly face due to the scent of horse still on Mara. "Boys don't like horse. Go get cleaned up then set the table please."


	5. Chapter 5

Mara and Elena walked back to her parents' bedroom which had the only working shower. Elena spent the time picking out different outfits and shoes to wear while Mara was in the shower; she kept the door open so they could talk. "Harry is kind of creepy." Mara said. She put on her special body wash that she only used for special occasion.

"Yeah he's a horn-dog." Elena laughed pulling out different sweatshirts to match with her black yoga pants.

Mara got out of the shower and started drying off, "Well if he acts weird around me one more time I'm going to slap him!"

"What did he do?" Elena ran into the bathroom and started working on her makeup; Mara went into the room and put on her clothes. She grabbed her red lace thong with matching bra and put them on quickly. Elena saw in the mirror and laughed, "Girl don't worry..." She pulled down her yoga pants enough to show off her black lace thong, "I got my sexy pants on tonight too."

Mara rolled her eyes and pulled up her gray yoga pants, "Anyway, Harry, when we were in the car... I felt something." Mara made a face and put on her white v-neck t-shirt.

"Shit girl, you like him too?" Elena came back in the room to put on her green PINK brand sweatshirt.

Mara went into the bathroom and applied her makeup for the night; she did a slight cat-eye to accentuate her dark almond eyes. She looked in the mirror and smiled slightly at herself. Her cheeks were naturally pink; her eyes looked all made up with long dark eyelashes. "Come do my hair?" Mara's hair dripped down her back. Elena came and started French-braiding Mara's hair. "Back to my creepy story, so, when we were singing to Pony I was dancing and...well... I think Harry got a little too excited." Mara looked at Elena in the mirror. "If you know what I mean."

Elena made a face and paused for a second, "Aw that's just sick... But hot!" She continued braiding.

Mara laughed and shrugged it off, "Whatever." Her hair was done. "Thanks." The two walked back into the bedroom and started spraying perfume on one another. "So when are you and Niall going to become serious?"

Elena laughed, "We are just friends."

"Right... friends..." Mara winked. "That's what they all say."

"I'm serious, Mara." Elena smiled to herself and packed up her stuff to move back into Mara's bedroom, "He's a cool dude." Mara slipped on her red zip up hooded sweatshirt and zipped it up to her collar bone. They both slipped on some socks and slippers and walked out of the bedroom.

In the middle of the living room was a long table with white linen on top. "Shit, this looks like Christmas." The girls put their stuff in the bedroom and went to the kitchen to start setting the table. There was laughter. Mara looked towards the normal sitting area and there sat Louis and Zayn talking to Mara's mother at the table. "Holy—" Mara whispered and went to turn around, Elena turned her back towards them. She walked towards them and smiled. "Hey guys."

Louis perked up as Mara walked over; he smiled "You look nice." He stood up and offered his chair for her.

Zayn watched Louis then looked up at Mara. Mara shook her head, "No, but thank you! I have to—" she ran into the counter as she backed up, "Set the table." Her cheeks got redder.

Louis shrugged and sat back down and started talking to Mara's mother again, "So, Mrs. Harford, how long has the cabin been in your family?" Her mother and Louis started talking about the house and Mara's grandparents who owned the cabin next door. Louis nodded and smiled at the right parts.

Zayn stood up, "Excuse me." He smiled at Leila and she smiled back.

"Yes dear of course." Leila patted Zayn on the back as he left then turned back to her conversation with Louis. Louis carefully watched Zayn as he grabbed from the pile of silverware. He got nervous in his seat as Zayn walked into the living room where Mara and Elena were.

Mara and Elena were talking softly and stopped as Zayn walked in, "Mind if I help?" Zayn looked to Mara from his thick eyelashes.

Mara blushed and nodded, "Sure. I'll put you to work." She winked at him playfully.

Elena smiled large as Zayn stood next to Mara and helped her set the table; Mara taking her time. "Well I'm going to see how the steak is coming along." She opened the sliding glass door and quickly ran down the stairs and towards the BBQ where Jacob and the other boys were conversing...more like Jacob explaining the 'meaning of life' to the boys after he has had one too many glasses of wine.

"So," Mara set the forks and knifes next to the plate, "how do you like the country life, rock star." She looked over to Zayn and smiled.

He smiled back and wet his lips slightly, "I have to admit, I am impressed that I like it so much." They locked eyes with one another as Mara grabbed the knife out of Zayn's hand; her hand lingering close to his. "I guess you just make it so fun." He blushed slightly and averted his eyes down.

Mara went back to setting the table and laughed softly, "I just like it up here. Honestly it's more fun than the city." She finished up setting the table and straightened up the plates. "I'll show you tomorrow." She looked at him.

Zayn got closer to her, his hand placed on the table next to Mara's; his finger tips lightly touch the tips of hers. "Why don't you show me tonight?" He bit at the corner of his bottom lip looked at her body up and down.

Mara blushed and looked up into his eyes; her heart started fluttering then sank slightly as his lips started getting closer to her lips. She swallowed hard and pulled her face away slightly; the sound of Louis' footsteps saved her as he approached the two of them, "Need any help in here, Zayn?" He stood behind Mara, his body towering over her as he stared at Zayn.

Zayn looked up at him, Mara stuck in the middle. "No, mate, I think I got this one." The tension got thick as their jaws tightened. "I was just helping her out."

"How about you help her out and go get some glasses." He looked to the table, "There seems to be none."

They both stared at each other for a moment then the sliding glass door flew open and Harry came in the room. "Am I too soon?" He pointed at Zayn and Louis then looked at Mara who had a trace of tears in her eyes. He inhaled and pointed outside, "Mr. Harford is coming—who's going to finish setting the table?" Mara smiled at Harry.

Zayn cleared his throat then went back into the kitchen to get some water glasses. Mara stood there for a moment, Louis still standing behind her. She turned around to him slowly. She examined his face; there was pain in his sea green eyes. "Louis." She blinked fast.

Louis shook his head then stroked the stray hair out of her face, his lips cracked a smile. "Sit next to me?"

Mara smiled and nodded, "Of course." The feeling in Mara heart was torn; everyone came into the living room and took places at the table. At the head was Jacob; to his right was his wife and to his left was Louis. Next to Leila was Zayn who sat across Mara who sat with Harry on her left and Liam to his. Across from Liam sat Niall next to Elena. Across the table was the steak, potatoes, and steamed carrots. The room was filled with warmth and laughter as everyone started dishing up their plates; Zayn locking eyes with Mara and Mara looking away quickly.

"So, boys." Leila began as she was cutting her piece of steak, "How long are you here for?"

Liam wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, "We're staying until we have to leave back for Christmas." He took another bite, "But it seems that Louis and Niall want to extend our stay due to some locals." Harry and Liam laughed.

Louis blushed, "Aye aye! It's not my fault that Seattle has been so beautiful." He looked down at Mara and winked at her.

Zayn cleared his throat, "But we all love these girls, they've really been good to us." He smiled towards Mr. Harford who raised his glass of wine.

"Good good." Jacob coughed and chuckled at the same time, "Well you fellows are welcomed here anytime; you've been a treat, honestly." He looked at Leila, "We thought you guys were going to be trouble at first." Mara and Zayn locked gaze again.

"But I love having you guys here." Leila clapped her hands together, "So what are you planning to do for tonight?" They all looked at Mara.

Mara had three carrots in her mouth then awkwardly smiled and chewed covering her mouth, swallowed then spoke, "Well. I was hoping Daddy would light us a fire—"

"And we're going to watch some movies!" Elena finished Mara's sentence.

"Just no Notebook, please, don't scare these boys!" Leila took a sip of wine.

Mara's father raised his glass and spoke up, "I have an idea, let's play the question game."

"Dad..." Mara covered her blushing cheeks.

"One of us will ask a question and everyone has to answer." He continued.

"I like it, Mr. Harford." Harry spoke up. "May I start?" So they went around the table, laughing, joking, and asking both fun and deep questions about their lives. Mara started to relax a little more seeing that Zayn was starting to just ignore her in the sense that they didn't look at each other for a while.

She looked up at Louis who smiled back and leaned in and whispered, "I am having fun." He pulled away and started eating again.

"I'm glad." Mara whispered back. She looked across the table at Elena then made eye contact with Zayn who nodded at her subtly and smiled. She politely smiled back, he cleared his throat and his feet kicked slightly at hers. She jumped, her hands set on the table as she tried to relax. Louis, who was leaning against his hands and elbows reached down and grabbed Mara's hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

Elena turned to Niall and whispered in his ear, "Does Louis like Mara." She was so hushed that Niall could barely hear her.

He looked her in the eyes and laughed softly, "What do you think." He pecked her on the cheek, "Will you take a walk with me tonight?" Their voices were still hushed.

Elena nodded, her eyes glistening as she looked at Niall. Liam, Harry, Leila and Jacob were all talking amongst themselves loudly acting as if everyone was still listening and in the conversation. Mara noticed that her parents kept drinking and laughing having fun as if they were kids again, "Well its fun having the British invade my household!" she laughed loudly and Mara got into the conversation again.

"Well they like it here." Everyone was focused in on the conversation again.

Leila took another sip of wine, "I'd let the British invade me... if you know what I mean." She nudged Zayn who blushed. "But I'll let Mara and Elena handle _that_ invasion." Zayn looked over at Mara and wet his lips slightly.

Jacob laughed, "Oh God! Leila! Get out of the gutter." He blushed.

Harry whispered to Mara, "I have to say, I love your parents." Mara smiled at him and laughed.

"So who is going to clear the table—Mara! Thanks honey..." He got up and hiccupped. "I'm going to make you guys the coolest bonfire ever. You'll be howling at the moon!" he walked out the door and towards the little cabin where the fire pit was.

"I'll help you." Zayn and Louis said simultaneously. Louis' jaw tightened again and he inhaled deeply. Mara squeezed his hand.

Harry and Liam got up, "Zayn come with us, and we're going to set up music and stuff." Liam said.

Niall looked at Elena, Elena smiled. "Yeah we're going over there too." Both of them stood up and started walking outside and towards the dock once more.

Harry, Liam and Zayn loudly jumped down the steps and over to the cabin. Mara took a deep breath and looked at Louis who was already looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena walked down the icy dock, her hands behind her back as she nervously looked down and waited for Niall to follow her. He approached her; they stood at the end and he looked up towards the cloudless, star filled sky. "Look." He breathed out, his breath showing in the cold. Elena looked up at the stars and closed her eyes, "See those three stars right there?" He turned north, facing the cabin, and pointed up towards three stars that are in a line. Elena looked up at the stars then back at Niall. "When I go back to Ireland I want you to look up at those stars and know that I am out there looking at those stars too." He looked down at her, she smiled and her heart skipped.

"Niall." She spoke up. "What if I don't want you to go?" Her voice got quiet.

Niall smirked and laughed softly, "You see Elena, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He reached up, inhaled deeply then slipped off his shamrock necklace, holding it in a fist. "I want you to come to Ireland with me. For break." He held her hands in his and slipped the necklace into her hands. "Elena when I met you. I went insane; you're just—so different; so beautiful, so smart, and so funny." He choked up for a second. Elena felt the necklace and looked at it.

"Niall—I know about you enough to know that this is your necklace, you never take this thing off!" She shook her head, "I can't accept it." Her heart pounded in her throat and eyes glistened with tears as her hands shook.

He held her face in between his hands and looked into her eyes, "Elena, look at me." She looked up at him. "I don't want to leave you, period, but I have to." He kissed her forehead. "What I'm trying to ask is—if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend." He swallowed hard looking at her. She was frozen. "I know it's soon—just—I don't know how I'd live if someone else had you... if I just let you slip out of my life."

Elena laughed and cried tears of joy as she nodded, "Niall!" She held the necklace tightly, "Let me answer you first." He got silence and bit his lower lip waiting. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Niall... You have been the nicest, sweetest guy I've met. You honestly make me feel—beautiful."

Niall smiled ear to ear, holding her face he pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply; locking their lips. Elena rose up on her tiptoes to press her lips back, their eyes closed and the cold breeze pinching them as it blew by.

Back in the cabin, everyone sat: Zayn and Louis sitting on the coffee table across from the couch, Harry and Liam sitting on the big couch with Mara sitting across the two of them; she sitting in Harry's lap. She watched Elena and Niall walk back towards the cabin holding hands; she inhaled deeply, "Guys guess what!" They all looked to Niall, Louis and Liam jumped up; Liam carefully setting Mara's legs on the couch. They all hollered and whooped at Niall. Mara laughed and Elena blushed deeply. Mara's dad built up the fire and nodded towards his daughter and winked, signaling that the night was theirs. Mara stood up and opened the door for Elena and Niall. "By the looks of your shamrock necklace you and Niall have officially become an item."

Harry cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder, "It's about damn time!"

"Yeah, we're sorry mate," Liam began, "but we were getting a tad sick of you walking around going: 'Should I text her? I should text her! Does she like me? I'm going to ask her out! Do you think she likes me?'" They all poked fun at Niall and pushed each other around.

Niall held his hands up in defense, "C'mon guys, you're all just jealous that I got me a hot babe from the states." He winked at Elena; Elena followed Mara into the kitchen where she got out glasses and started popping popcorn.

Elena grinned ear to ear and pushed at her friend, "I have a boyfriend who has an accent!" She squealed.

Mara hugged her tight, "I'm so happy for you, Elena. I knew you two liked each other. I can read vibes." She winked and poured the popcorn into a bowl.

"I smell food!" Harry shot up and ran through the boys into the kitchen, picked up Mara, set her down to the side and grabbed the bowl then ran back into the living room. "So are we going to watch some Princesses or what?"

Elena helped Mara pour water into the glasses and carried them out to the coffee table. "Alright!" Mara began then kneeled next to the pile of movies and pulled up a DVD. "Our first movie we have the options of... Beauty and the Beast OR Beauty and the Beast." She turned to everyone and smiled.

"I like that one!" Harry nodded and tossed some popcorn into the air; caught it in his mouth. They all took their seats. On the love seat sat Elena in the middle of Niall and Liam; over on the big couch sat: Harry, Louis, and Zayn. Harry grabbed some blankets and through them around. "Movie time!"

"No..." Elena laughed, "Mara you're going to cry."

Mara blushed deep and hugged the movie, "I am not!" She looked at the movie and stroked it, "I love this movie..."

"Just let her watch the movie." Zayn winked at Elena, "We got her covered over here if she cries."

"Alright but you'll see." She scooted closer to Niall as Mara put the DVD in, skipped all the intro commercials, and pressed play.

The beginning part of the movie came up, where it flashed to the background of the movie. Mara walked up to the couch and looked at them sitting there. "Where do I sit?" She pouted.

Harry moved the popcorn from his lap, "I got you right here, love." He winked at her.

"Let me think. No." She looked in between Louis and Harry.

"But I want to sit next to my Louis..." Harry pouted back.

"Ugh, fine." Mara squeezed in between Zayn and Louis.

Louis whispered in her ear, "If you want to, you can sit in my lap." He blushed, "I mean only if Zayn is giving you problems again."

She smiled at Louis and wrinkled her nose, "I might take up your offer." Her attention went straight to the movie, "Watch! This is the best part."

"She's going to say that the entire time." Elena laughed.

"Shush!" Mara held her finger up to Elena, everyone laughed.

The movie progressed, Mara sat forward in her seat as she watched, and her eyes wide like a child watching the movie for the first time. Harry, his expression similar as he ate all the popcorn the longer the movie went on. Zayn sat back and watched Mara the entire time, his mind wandering as his eyes followed down her curves and her behind. He cleared his throat slightly. Louis looked over at him then but his arm around the back of the sofa where Mara's back would lie. Over on the love seat, Liam sat watching, his mouth open and mouthing the words to the songs; and Elena and Niall holding hands and cuddling together. At this time, Elena had moved from the middle to completely in Niall's lap. The movie went on and Mara kept speaking out lines and Elena kept smirking comments to her and she kept sticking her tongue out at her like a toddler. "Uh-oh." Elena spoke out once the ending was coming to a near. Mara looked at her and told her to shush.

Mara watched intensely, her breath increasing as the final fight scene between Gaston and the Beast occurred. Mara covered her eyes. "I can't watch!" she slouched back on the couch. Elena laughed as well as Niall and Harry. "No but I have to." She looked back at the screen, reaching over she grabbed both Zayn and Louis' hands. Zayn's heart skipped and he squeezed it. Louis watched Mara carefully. "Oh my god!" Mara screamed and threw herself on the floor once Gaston stabbed the Beast and Belle pulled him up to safety. She curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Told you!" Elena screamed and pointed at Mara who shot back up.

"WHY!" Mara threw a pillow at the screen. They all laughed extremely hard at Mara's seriousness. "Shut up!" Mara stood up. "Here comes the best part." The transformation scene came where the Beast turned into the Prince. Mara screamed with joy. "See! Everything is ok."

"I believe we have all seen this before, love, there will always be a happy ending." Harry threw a pillow at Mara.

Mara started crying. "I just love this movie so much." She ran up to the screen. "I want to be Belle!" She exhaled.

Louis stood up and walked over and stood up on the coffee table, "Princess Buttercup, may I have this dance?" He extended his hand towards Mara. She took it and jumped up on the table with him. Everyone laughed and screamed as Mara and Louis started dancing, Louis dipped her and traced his lips barely against her neck and collar bone.

Liam stood up and clapped. "Bravo!" He laughed and smacked Louis on the bottom, "Let's go out to the fire."

The boys grabbed sweatshirts and jackets for layers; since the temperature reached below freezing and it was not even 10:30 p.m. Mara walked out with Elena and started lighting the fire. Mara struck the match against the box several times. With one match she lit the perfectly built teepee fire. They wood crackled and the flames danced up towards the clear sky. Liam and Zayn barreled out first, laughed and jumping down the stairs and looked at the fire. "Did you light that?" Zayn nudged Mara.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Duh. I'm a cowgirl. Don't you remember, Rock-star." She winked. They stood by the fire and warmed up. In the middle of the silence came Louis, Harry, and Niall coming out of the cabin and talking with each other loudly; at random they broke into song with Niall playing the guitar.

"Oh God I didn't know we had to listen to you losers for our entertainment." Liam took a seat and inched his chair closer to the fire.

"You're just jealous because we're going to get laid tonight." Harry zipped up his jacket and jumped off the deck.

"By whom may I ask?" Mara held her hands on her hips. "Because there are no girls here."

"Then what do you call yourself then, love?" Harry approached Mara and poked her on the nose.

"Watch yourself." Mara pointed at him and laughed. Everyone started to become settled down, Elena went in and got marshmallows to roast and they all sat in a circle around the water side fire. Oddly, there weren't enough chairs for each person. At the end closest to the dock sat Liam, next to him was Elena who sat next to Niall. In Niall's lap lied his guitar which he played while everyone talked. Next to Niall was Louis. Zayn sat at the other end to close the circle. Harry and Mara decided to become the entertainment for the evening. They stood on the opposite side of the fire; they occasionally sat on one of the hot rocks. "Hey Niall." She looked over to Niall as she ate her roasted Marshmallow. "Can you play me one of those slow jams on one of those things?" She looked over to Harry, they exchanged grins. Harry stood up then extended his hand towards Mara, she took it and stood up and Niall started playing his guitar. He played an acoustic of a popular song; he looked at Mara and winked. Mara started speaking out lyrics: "One big room, full of bad bitches!" she repeated herself over and over again. Elena screamed and clapped. All the boys laughed as Harry cleared his throat before he started singing; Mara picking up where the rap started and rapped the verses while Harry sang background. Niall kept playing as best as he could along to them.

When the two finally finished, they bowed and held hands. While walking back over to the fire the high-fived each other. Harry went over to Zayn and sat on the ground and leaned back on his knees; Zayn reached down and rubbed Harry's shoulders. "Atta boy, Styles!" They all hollered at him.

"I thought they were beautiful!" Elena exclaimed and laughed. Niall leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You weren't really bad yourself."

Niall winked, "There's more where that came from, babe."

"Get out of here Niall!" They hollered at him and smacked him. Niall blushed.

Mara made her way over to Louis who kept himself underneath the blanket. "So," Mara lifted up the blanket and sat herself in his lap. "I'm taking you up on that offer." She whispered in his ear and giggled.

"Well it's about time." He whispered back. Everyone was silent and watching them. Mara played with her braid and nuzzled deeper under the blanket. "What?" Louis spoke up.

"Do you love each other?" Niall played a few strings and leaned forward.

"No!" Louis and Mara said simultaneously, looked at each other, and laughed nervously.

"We're just buds!" Mara pretended the punch Louis in the jaw.

"Then why did you choose his lap?" Elena leaned forward as well.

"Well..." Mara started.

"C'mon this lap could've used a buddy." Zayn motioned to his lap.

"Or mine!" Harry smiled and put his thumbs up.

"No, you've had enough lap time." Mara playfully glared at Harry. There was a silence, the silence wasn't awkward but it was more relaxing as they all enjoyed the sound of the fire crackling as the sap left over from the logs popped. Mara looked at Louis, he stared at the dancing fire, and he looked deep in thought. Her heart skipped and danced, the feeling of his body rise and fall with each breath made her more and more nervous. It was a good nervous, she loved how it felt. He looked down at her and smiled. Liam and Elena broke the silence. They all talked back and forth with one another. Mara wasn't listening and she could tell that Louis wasn't either. He wrapped his arm around her; Mara wrapped her arms around his firm torso. Her head rested on his shoulder, her face inches from his neck and her ear still exposed so she could hear the conversation. Louis turned his head and pressed his nose and lips against her ear. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Mara smiled and closed her eyes.

"So what do you say mate?" Liam spoke up. It was quiet. "Louis?" Everyone started laughing. "Louis William Tomlinson!"

Niall reached over and smacked the back of Louis' head. "Hello in there?"

Louis jumped slightly and rose his head up and looked out at everyone, "What?" his voice sounded like he had just awoken from sleep. He blinked, "Sorry I was spacing out." He laughed, it shook Mara. She opened her eyes. "What's going on?" He exclaimed loudly.

Niall just started playing the guitar. It was familiar to everyone but Mara. Elena held back a scream and grabbed her arm rests tightly. "Shut up." She beamed ear to ear. Liam started singing first. Niall kept playing his guitar. To Elena it was a dream come true, they boy band One Direction started singing "One Thing" acapella. They had fun with it, clapping their hands and stomping their feet to the beat. It sounded beautiful. It felt unreal to both Mara and Elena. Elena held her hands together and watched as they all stood up; Louis setting Mara carefully down on the chair and they all stood facing Elena and Mara singing to them. As they finished, there was one snowflake that trickled out of the sky and landed on Zayn's head. Elena stood up and clapped. "That actually made my life. I can die now."

Mara laughed as the snow started to come down more. Harry and Louis stared freaking out and jumping on each other; screaming that it was snowing. The fire was died down and Mara stood up, "Should we go inside?"

Elena stood up as well and grabbed all the blankets, "Movie time again!" Everyone laughed. Louis carried Harry newlywed style into the cabin. Niall followed playing his guitar and Elena behind him.

Zayn squatted down, "I got you." Mara jumped on his back and Liam made noises that sounded like horseshoes clicking against the ground. Louis threw Harry on the couch and Zayn sat Mara on top of Harry and he sat on top of her. "Oh no!" Louis jumped on Zayn. Liam ran and jumped on Louis. Mara screamed and laughed. Harry just groaned with the more weight that was put on him.

Niall sat down his guitar and lay on top of everyone. "Aww I love you guys so much." He stroked Zayn's hair and Louis' behind at the same time.

"Mara! You guys killed Mara!" Elena exclaimed. "Hello!" Elena whispered loudly.

From the abyss muffled Mara, "Hello?" She breathed heavily. "I have butt in my face and crotch slammed in my stomach!" She made a loud groan. "Get off of me!" All the boys laughed.

Niall got off quickly, "Oh dear! Mara I didn't see you there." They all got off one by one, Harry, on the bottom faked dead.

Louis let out a fake cry. "Harry!" He got on his knees next to the couch and elevated Harry's head. "We killed Harry!" He looked out to his friends.

Mara got off the couch, "I was forced." She held her hands up in defense.

Louis sat Harry up into a sitting position; he continued to pretend to cry. Liam came over and hugged Louis. "It's ok, mate. He lived a good long life." He patted Louis' back.

"How are we going to revive him?" Niall sniffled as well and Zayn and he held each other.

Elena thought and walked over to Harry and poked him. "Wake up!"

Everyone got normal again as a smile stretched across Harry's face. He still didn't open his eyes. "Harry!" Louis jerked Harry's shoulders. "He still is dead." He frowned, "Or in a coma!" He gasped.

Elena held her finger up and turned on the light, "I know just the thing." She looked to Mara as she started taking her braid out. Elena grinned slyly and everyone else looked at her as well.

Mara awkwardly smiled then looked at Elena; she raised her eyebrows and nodded. "No." Mara's eyes widened, "I know what you are wanting me to do."

"What is it?" Liam looked at Elena.

"Is it that bad?" Zayn looked at Mara.

"Oh it's really bad." Mara shook her head, "Nope! Not doing it, not today!"

"Do it for Harry?" Louis made a pouty face and held his hands together.

Mara shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I dare you then!" Niall pointed at Mara then sat down on the love seat.

"If he dares you then I double dog dare you!" Louis sat down on the coffee table across from the couch. Liam and Zayn sat on the love seat next to Niall and Elena sat on his lap. They all stared at her; she was standing. "You have to do it!"

Mara got nervous and walked over to Harry and stood there; Elena grabbed her phone and turned on music. Mara's cheeks flushed pink. They boys all tensed up and watched Mara intently. She felt the music a little bit then looked over towards everyone. Zayn locked eyes with her, "It's ok, go on, we're just having a little fun here." He nodded at her. She looked at Louis who was staring at Mara's thighs then looked up in her eyes. She felt comfortable and slowly straddled Harry. They boys hollered softly and moved towards the edge of their seat. Niall moved his head onto Elena's shoulder so he wouldn't watch. Mara flipped her hair and started moving her waist slowly, her hips barely touching Harry's. His cheeks were pink as well. She kept dancing though. Mara moved her waist and body like a wave as she gave Harry a lap dance. Zayn's eyes watched Mara's behind as it moved around and jiggled at some slight movements. Louis sat forward, his arms resting against his knees and he as well watched with the same enthusiasm. Liam leaned back and raised his eyebrows at Mara's movements; he mouthed the word 'Wow'. Mara moved her body carefully and slowly, showing off a bit to everyone. Harry's eyes started to open; she looked down at him and slowly unzipped her sweatshirt. His eyes stared at her white shirt; he could see the red lace push up bra. He swallowed hard and tried his hardest not to lose control; he tilted his head back and listened to the music and felt her body grind against his. The tension in the air got thick. The room heated up; Mara took off her jacket completely and threw it. Zayn whistled and clapped.

The song ended and Mara sat in Harry's lap. "Look! It's a miracle!" She held Harry's face and smacked it. "He's alive!" She laughed and got off of Harry, "And I am done." She bowed and everyone clapped. "Oh thanks guys!" She blushed and pretended to dust her shoulders off.

Harry stood up fast and ran into the bathroom, "Pardon me a moment!"

Everyone laughed hard. "Is it done?" Niall muffled on Elena and looked up. "Oh god she has no shirt on." He looked at Mara then put his face back on Elena.

Louis stood up and grabbed Mara's sweatshirt then put it back on her, "I thank you for reviving my friend." He laughed and winked.

Zayn and Liam were standing outside the bathroom, they knocked, "How you doin' in there Harry?" They laughed.

Harry grunted, "Leave me alone for like 10 minutes... Thanks."

"Harry you whore!" Louis ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Hey mate! Leave me alone!" Harry laughed.

Elena clapped and smiled "Movie time?" She stood up and walked over to the movies.

"Let's let one of the guest pick out the movie." Mara sat down on the couch.

Niall pulled the blanket that rested over the couch over his head. "I'm a ghost."

Liam came running over and tackled Elena, "I want to pick the movie!" Zayn and Louis followed. They all surrounded the movies.

"You're picking out movies... without me!" Harry screamed from the bathroom.

"Shut up!" Mara yelled back at Harry and went over to the bathroom, opened it up a crack, and Harry screamed. "Just kidding." She ran back and jumped back on the couch.

"No Louis I don't want to watch something scary..." Elena whined.

"Please please! If it gets to scary you can hide your face in Niall's face." Louis tried to persuade Elena.

"Aw c'mon, love..." Niall sat back and patted his knee, "I'll keep you safe."

Elena sighed, "Fine." She stomped over to Niall and sat next to him, his arm wrapped around her. "I'll watch the scary movie." Niall kissed her cheek over and over then the side of her mouth. She blushed and smiled and kissed him back.

"Ew." Liam made a face, "I'm not sitting next to that..." Elena made a pout face then patted the spot next to her. Liam smiled and ran over. "Ok fine I will." He grabbed Elena's hand and patted it several times. Elena laughed.

Louis put in a scary movie, it was an exorcist movie. Selfishly he chose the movie because he wanted an excuse to sit next to Mara and try to make his move on her. He looked over to her; she smiled at him and blushed slightly. Zayn sat down and left room for Louis and Harry. Louis walked over; he could feel himself get tense. He grabbed a blanket and sat down next to Mara, putting the blanket over the two of them. Harry came running out of the bathroom and shot into the bedroom, he changed his clothes then came back into the room, turned off the light then sat down next to Louis. Everyone looked at him.

"Hey now, what would you all do if you were in my place?" He held his hands up in defense and shook his head. "I am ashamed you thought I was doing something naughty... I had to take a dump!"

"Yeah right." Zayn smacked Harry. They both laughed; the movie started.


	7. Chapter 7

The movie ended, Liam and Harry found their way to their beds; Niall laid back on the couch and Elena was laying on top of his chest. The blanket only covered Elena and Niall held her hand tightly. Zayn got up to go brush his teeth. It was just Mara and Louis. She still was sitting in his lap. Mara stood up and yawned, "C'mon bud, time to get you to bed. I want to take you some where tomorrow." She smiled.

Louis got up and nodded, "Are you going to bed?" He looked her in the eyes.

Mara shook her head, "No I can't sleep yet." She blushed. "I'm going to clean up and stuff." She giggled.

"Well." Louis cleared his throat, "You can always bunk with me if you need a place to crash." He winked at her then kissed her on the cheek, "Good night." He walked back to the bedroom but paused before he got there, looking back at Mara. "I don't want you up too late." He wet his lips nervously, "Because I want to hang out with you tomorrow." He winked at her then went into the bedroom and closed the door.

The cabin was quiet; Mara smiled looking at Niall and Elena as she walked into the kitchen. She went over to the freezer and grabbed a tub of Oreo cookie ice cream. "Cheers." She said to herself as she grabbed a spoon and started eating. The only light on was in the room where she was in. She sat up on the counter alone and ate. Her mind wandered. She was torn by feelings; she never thought she'd like Louis as much as she does now. It scared her. She didn't want to get herself hurt. Footsteps came down the hall and towards the kitchen, Mara's heart raced as she anticipated Louis to walk through the doorway.

Zayn walked in the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. He smirked and looked at Mara, "What are you doing up so late, cowgirl?" He chuckled. Mara examined Zayn, he wore basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. His t-shirt was thin and she saw his tattoos show underneath.

She looked up into his eyes. "Can't sleep." She chuckled and played with the chunks of cookie in the tub.

"Hmm." He leaned forward. "Mind if I joined you?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled softly.

Mara looked back and him and smiled, "There is always room for one more." She opened the drawer and grabbed another spoon. "Would you like some ice cream?" She offered the half empty tub his way.

He smirked and took the spoon and tub. "Thank you." He started eating. Minutes went by and Mara looked out the window facing the lake as it snowed. "Mara?" Zayn cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about earlier." He looked down, setting the ice cream next to him. He was standing across Mara and leaning against the island. "I just—I don't know what got into me." He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Mara raised her eyebrow, "No worries, Rock-star." He looked up at her and she winked. "You were just being a creep, I understand." She giggled.

He chuckled and bit at his lower lip, "To be honest, I wanted to kiss you." He looked at her lips then back at her eyes, "You are beautiful, Mara."

Mara had tears form in her eyes she shook her head, "No no. I am flattered but I don't want to hear it." She smiled a half smile.

Zayn's heart sank and he stood up straight and glided over to her, "Hey hey what's wrong?" He cleared the hair out of her face; tilting her chin up so they locked eyes.

A tear streamed down her face and she caught it. "I just—have had enough of boys lying and saying that a girl is beautiful just to get in her pants." Mara averted her eyes away. "I'm done getting hurt, so if you want a one night stand in Seattle, I'm not your girl." She went to hop off the counter.

Zayn held her still and examined her face, trying to get her to look at him. "Mara I don't want to hurt you! I'm being honest!" He laughed then his face got serious. "You deserve better than what you've been given." His jaw tightened.

"You don't understand." Mara shook her head.

"I don't understand?" Zayn took a step back and pointed at himself, "I understand completely, love." He laughed and wet his lips. "I get used regularly by girls. They just want the fame. But you—you didn't even know who we were!" Mara looked at him; his voiced was hushed as if it was a secret. "I am the last person to use you."

They stared in each other's eyes, both glistening with tears, "Do you promise?" her voice cracked and her breathing was uneasy.

"I can tell you've been hurt, Mara..." He held her cheek in his hand and caressed it with his thumb. "You need to trust me a little ok? I'm your friend! I care about you." He smiled, she smiled back slightly. "Is that ok? If we are friends?" He swallowed hard.

Mara nodded, "I'd like that." She reached up and held his hand on her cheek.

Zayn's dark eyes looked down at her lips for a moment then shot up to her eyes. "I'd like that too." He whispered, his lips a breath away from her. Mara swallowed hard and watched him as he leaned in. Her heart raced and chills went down her spine. She moved forward and locked her lips with his. Mara felt Zayn's lips but she was thinking about Louis'.

She pulled away, shoving Zayn back over towards the island. She shook her head. "No." She wiped her mouth and frowned, "I can't believe you." She got off the counter. "Good night Zayn." She felt used again, her heart sank.

"Wait!" Zayn grabbed Mara's hand.

Mara shook it off, "I said good night." She lingered looking at his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked back towards the back bedroom and knocked softly at the door; Zayn sat in the kitchen at the table and thought to himself before he went into the bedroom where Liam was sleeping.

Louis opened the door; he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Mara, "Mara?"

Mara was staring at his chest and swallowed hard, "Mind if I come in?" her voice sounded down.

"Yeah, come in." He opened the door and Mara walked in; he closed the door behind her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She took of her sweatshirt and tied her hair up in a messy bun. "Just—Zayn was being a creep."

Louis snorted out a small chuckle, "You should've gotten me sooner, I could've punched him out." He climbed on the bottom bunk; luckily Harry took the top one.

"But you two are friends." Mara slipped off her yoga pants.

Louis watched in the dark and cleared his throat, "Yes I know but it's my duty to put him into place when he gets crazy." Mara smiled her heart relaxing. She climbed over Louis and laid down next to him on the bottom bunk. He pulled the blanket over the two of them; her body was ice compared to his. Their bodies were facing each other. Louis felt at peace knowing that Mara was with him; Mara scooted herself closer to Louis and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his pillow right under his lips and nose. Louis smiled and pressed his lips against her head, hugging his arms around her he pulled her in close to her. "Good night... stranger." Louis whispered as he stroked up and down Mara's back.


	8. Chapter 8

The night flew by and by the time the sun rose there was already almost 6 inches of fresh snow. The cabin was ice cold; frost forming on all the windows. It was quiet, but the sound of laughter and chatter became more dominant the more people woke up. Elena was the first to wake up as well as Niall. They found their way over to the cabin where Mara's mom and dad were. To Elena's surprise Jacob and Leila didn't even notice that the girls spent the night over at the little cabin. Elena lied saying that she and Mara slept in a bed and the boys slept on the ground. Her parents bought it. Leila offered them coffee and breakfast to take over to the cabin for everyone to eat. Elena thanked her and walked back over to the cabin in the snow. Back at the cabin, Niall lit a fire as Liam and Harry got up. Liam shivered as he sat over on the couch cupping his hands around the fresh coffee. Harry was only in his boxer shorts with a blanket wrapped around him like a toga. Elena looked through the fridge and cooked up some eggs as well to go with the French toast casserole.

Louis' eyes opened, he awakened to the sound of fire crackling and the sound of Niall playing chords on his guitar. It seemed quiet and peaceful. Underneath the blankets were warm and he listened to the steady breathing of Mara who was lying inside of his arms with her back facing towards him. He smiled at himself and wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her body closer to him.

Harry's laugh echoed into the room and it made Mara jump awake in surprise. The room felt unfamiliar and her heart pounded as she felt an exhale of a warm breath on her neck. Mara looked to the arms wrapped around her body, she started to breath hard as she sat up and screamed, accidentally smacking Louis and he falling off the bed. "Why are you in my bed?" She pulled the blanket over her body and blushed deeply. Louis crashed against the ground and groaned. Mara gasped and chuckled, "Shit I am so sorry."

Louis rubbed his head, "Well actually this is my bed." He laid on the ground.

Mara stared at him; she swallowed hard as she checked out his body. "W-Well I didn't mean to kick you out of the bed." She shivered and wrapped in the blankets more.

"Well you smack pretty hard." He laughed. "No I'm sorry." He sat up, still on the floor. "I shouldn't have been creeping like that." He looked over at her, his green eyes piercing at Mara.

She blushed and wet her lips, "Well I didn't mind that… Just… I was surprised." She looked over to the empty side of the bed to where he was lying. "I was comfortable."

Louis chuckled, "Are you sure I am allowed up there? I don't want to get smacked again." He winked at her and bit at his bottom lip.

"I don't know. It's kind of cold up here without you." Mara crawled over to the edge of the bed.

Louis looked up into Mara's eyes, "Hmm I'm going to have to think about that." He laid back on the ground, "It's quite comfortable down here." He smirked to himself.

"Oh?" Mara kicked her feet up and tangled her toes against the bars of the upper bunk. "Not as comfortable as it is up here." She played along with him then paused, "But what if I want you up here." She rolled back over to her side.

"You should've thought about that before you pushed me off." Louis kept smiling to himself, but he shivered due to how cold the room was. "What are you going to do if I don't come up there?" It was quiet, Mara giggled. "What is so funny!" Louis tried to sound serious.

"Then I'm just going to have to come down there." Mara smiled brightly, kneeled up and moved back over to the side of the bed, looking down at him. "You coming up?" She wrinkled her nose.

Louis kneeled up and looked at Mara, "Nah," he blushed slightly. Mara did a pouty face and slouched her shoulders. "Aw don't do that!" Louis grabbed Mara's waist through the blankets and pressed his forehead against her stomach.

Mara sighed and grabbed the blanket tightly; "You leave me with one option…" she tackled him back on the ground. Louis grunted as they tumbled backwards, she lying on top of him. Mara shivered and pulled the blanket across the two of them.

Louis closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her loosely. "You weren't kidding…" He chuckled, "how did you sleep, love?" Louis' blood rushed with excitement as he felt Mara's head rest on his bare chest; her legs tangled with his.

She yawned, "Like a baby! I was nice and warm, thank you." She giggled and became silent at a poke to her torso. She slowly looked up to him, he looked at her and locked eyes.

Louis' arms tightened around Mara as his cheeks flushed. "I uh—" Louis cleared his throat.

Mara wet her lips and swallowed hard. She could feel his heart pound in his chest; her heart matched the speed. "I'll just—I can just." She sat up and started getting off of him, her cheeks pink and her body warm.

He bit his bottom lip slightly, his voice sounded soft and hoarse. "No…" He sat up; she still sat in his lap. She nervously pulled at her ear, watching his eyes as he watched her carefully. Louis reached up slowly and slid the blanket off of her shoulders and rested it around her waist. He watched carefully to what he was doing. They both felt the tension and the gravitational pull to one another. Mara breathed uneven, her head and heart racing. Louis looked from her legs back up to her eyes; he looked deeply into them and averted them to her lips. She slightly moved her face closer; he did as well. The two of them would inch their faces closer then slightly pull away, scared for what the other might think or say.

Louis' hands rested on Mara's thighs. Nervously, he stroked from her legs up to her waist, and from her waist up against her back. Mara's hand shook as she reached forward and with both hands held Louis' face. She watched his eyes and looked back from his eyes down to his lips. She wanted to kiss him. He as well wanted to kiss him back. Mara felt Louis press his hands against her back as he pushed up into her body. She held his face and pulled it to her while they both closed their eyes, his lips locked Mara's. Louis held onto her tight, keeping his lips securely locked, and digging his finger tips into her back. Mara flexed her thighs against his waist, she stroked his cheeks and up through his thick brown hair. It was like the world froze around them and all there was, was the two of them.

His heart raced eagerly as the energy between their lips encouraged him to keep going. Louis traced his tongue against Mara's lips. This made her heart flutter and sing, grabbing a fistful of Louis' hair she kissed him harder and more passionately, the tension in his boxer shorts throbbing. At this moment Louis wanted her, more than anything. Mara felt a strong connection in her heart the more she kissed him, she felt so many emotions run threw her like the blood in her veins. Louis laid back again, pulling Mara on top of him then turning her over so he was on her. His arms were flexed as he supported himself up and Mara's hands ran down his face to his chest. Louis smiled on her lips and she blushed.

The door swung open and Elena spoke up, "Hey guys! It's time to get—" she screamed and Louis pulled his face away to look at her; he smiled slyly, "I knew it!" then pulled the door closed, her eyes wide. She quickly ran back to Niall, Liam, and Harry. "Guys! Guys!" She pointed towards the bedroom. "You'll never guess what I just saw…" She squealed and jumped around.

Mara looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. He looked down at her and chuckled, relaxing his arms and pecked her on the lips once more softly. Mara held his face as if she wasn't done and kissed him back. He lingered his lips close to her, "Our cover has been blown, Princess." His cheeks were red.

"Do we have to go?" Mara whispered, tangling her legs with his.

"People will question our friendship." He smirked and kissed her cheeks.

Mara arched her back, pressing her chest against him as she stretched. "But is that a bad thing?" she relaxed and looked into his green eyes.

He looked back and smiled wide, "If you build us a fort I'll bring you something." He winked then got up.

"No." She sighed, "I'll just go too." He helped her up. "Don't want people to worry about us." They lingered in front of each other.

"Yeah, smart idea." He looked down and his heart ached. Louis put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt then walked out of the room. He looked back as he stood in the doorway and looked Mara up and down as she bent over to get her yoga pants and put them on. She held her head in her hands as she sat back down on the ground. He flexed his jaw then walked out into the living room where everyone sat there staring at him. "Good morning." He nodded at everyone.

Everyone blushed and chuckled slightly. Louis went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. They all talked in a hush to each other. Louis walked back in and sat next to Harry. Everyone watched the television carefully, the elephant in the room. Obviously Elena said something to them about what she saw. Liam would look at Niall who would laugh; Elena smacked Niall on the arm and whispered to him that he needs to be nice. Harry looked at Liam and they laughed. Louis just blushed and sipped his water. Zayn then came out of the bedroom, stretching and yawning. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. The air was thick. "So," Harry started talking and cleared his throat, "Where is Mara?" He looked over to Niall and Liam who laughed.

"She's getting dressed." Louis stared at the television acting like nothing happened, "I don't know what you saw or heard but it isn't what you think." Louis held his hands up and shook his head. "Mara got surprised and I fell off the bed and she fell on me by total accident." He nodded and smiled at everyone then chuckled nervously. Zayn came back into the room and sat on Liam's lap eating his eggs.

"Oh she fell?" Harry held his hand on his chest and gasped, "Oh right… she fell right on top of your tallywhacker!" He started rustling Louis' hair.

Zayn coughed and choked slightly on his food, "I beg your pardon? Louis Tomlinson!" He laughed and started hollering at him.

Louis blushed and stood up, "Hey hey hey! That didn't happen. My story is true." He put Harry in a headlock and messed his hair. "She did not see my tallywhacker. You whore!" he shook his head and sat back down.

"That isn't what I saw!" Elena pointed at Louis and jumped up out of her seat, "Admit it! You like her! You were going to bang!"

Louis shook his head, "I admit nothing and I deny nothing." He stuck his nose in the air, "Ask her yourself when she comes out here." He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. "Ooo too cute puppies!"

Harry snatched the remote and turned it back to the sports channel, "We were watching something!" They all started to relax then.

Mara sat in the bedroom and counted to 350 before she walked out of the bedroom, she fixed her hair and adjusted her sweatshirt as she entered the living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. She blushed and smiled, "What? I was cold and I dint want to leave the room!" She walked over and went to sit next to Louis who had his arm around the couch waiting.

"Hey, why don't you come sit next to me?" Liam patted the loveseat.

Mara looked at Louis then at Liam, she stood there for a moment, "There's more room over here." She smiled and pointed with her thumb at the couch.

"Well yeah but why not over here?" Zayn raised his eyebrow.

Harry bounced in his seat and joined in, "Yeah and why next to Louis?" He reached over and smacked Mara on her behind.

"Hey, mate, she's not like that." Louis mumbled to Harry.

"Oh Louis I know! I wasn't saying she was a tart or anything. She is way far from that, I was just implying that it is try that she tapped off on you." He winked at Louis and stuck his tongue out.

Mara walked over and sat next to Liam, linking her arm with his and chuckled. "I don't know what you are talking about…" her voice sounded convincing.

"I don't believe you." Elena playfully glared.

Mara rolled her eyes, "Just drop it guys, I know how badly you want Louis and I to hook up but it's never going to happen! We're too good of friends." She looked over to Louis and smiled, he smiled back. They all held back laughter; Mara and Louis both blushed.

They day was set up by Mara, they went up north to visit a small fishermen's town called La Conner, where they spent a majority of the day. By noon a majority of the snow had melted and the roads started to clear up. Elena and Mara decided around 1:30 that it was smart to start heading home to take the boys back into Seattle. No one wanted to go. The ride back was silent as it seemed that a fairy tale was coming to an end. All squeezed in the back in the same seating arrangement as the previous day, the windows started to fog up as the temperature began to sink. "Uh-oh." Elena turned on her windshield wipers as the snow started to come down again.

Mara opened her eyes, she had been sleeping with her head rested on Harry's shoulder; he too asleep on Louis'. "What's going on?"

"The snow is getting worse." Elena sighed, "We have to go home."

Mara frowned and sighed, they drove 15 more minutes until they reached Mara's house again, and there was two fresh inches of snow. Jacob shoveled snow and the dog bounced around in the snow chasing animals. Everyone got out of the car to grab their stuff to put in the car. Leila came outside and leaned against the doorway, "Mara come here for a second please." Mara looked over to the boys as they all rubbed their eyes and leaned against the car, she locked eyes with Zayn, he smiled and she smiled back. "Now please." Mara walked up the stairs to her mother who watched the snow fall down. "I want you to spend the night in Seattle tonight." She seemed a little upset, "I don't want you to miss school and it's barely snowing down there—"

Mara beamed with excitement, "Like at Elena's?"

"Or David's." She smiled back, "Go pack your stuff please? I put together your school stuff." She walked back into the kitchen and continued to wash the dishes.

Mara rushed into her room and grabbed her duffle bag; she looked around her small room for clothes. Most were dirty. She exhaled and grabbed as many sweatshirts and yoga pants that she could. She packed pants and snow pants. Mara didn't want to leave, she didn't care about school, and she wanted to be with Maui. She looked to a picture of the two of them on her wall next to some old trophies and ribbons she won on the old horse she used to ride. She smiled. Maybe this week will go by fast; maybe it will only be a few days. Not only did she not want to leave her boy but she didn't like leaving her parents. She felt safe with them, especially her dad. Her dad and she have a special bond, they always have. Her mom? Not as much, but her mom understands every aspect of her that no one else does and going a few days trying to be normal is going to kill Mara. Mara ran over to her bed and grabbed her quilted blanket that she always slept with as well with a stuffed animal. He was Piglet, and her dad got if for her when he went on business to California; he stopped by Disneyland. She exhaled and zipped up her bag, the snow outside turned into hail and slapped the window, it startled Mara and she hit her head on her bunk bed. "Ow." She rubbed the back of her head. There was a knock at the door. "Come in?"

Zayn opened the door and looked over at her, snow in his hair. "We need to get going, Elena is getting impatient." He wet his lips and smiled at her.

Mara nervously bit her bottom lip and blushed, still rubbing the back of her bumped head. "Yeah, I'm ready. She grabbed two other pairs of boots and her bag. Zayn opened the door wider for her and grabbed her boots to help her out to the car.

"Mara you're going to be in the city for like four days... not a month... why so much crap?" Elena laughed and her father looked at her.

"You never know when you need options." Mara stuck her tongue out and put her bag in the trunk of the car. She shivered, "Alright lets go party people!"

"Not quite yet." Jacob spoke up and coughed, "Come here." He opened up his arms for her. Mara blushed and jogged up to him, hugging around him tightly. "Be safe, ok? I'll pick you up Wednesday when the snow—if the snow clears up, ok?" He kissed her head, "You understand why your mother and I want you to stay in the city?"

Mara rolled her eyes, "Because you want me to be perfect?" she chuckled.

"No because we really want you to do well in life! —plus we want a riding scholarship from ya." He pats her on the back as she pulled away.

Her mom came out and smiled and waved, "Call or text me tonight!" She blew Mara kisses; she blushed embarrassed as all the boys chuckled to themselves.

She walked back to the car and Elena and Niall were already in it. Liam and Zayn got in the back first, chattering to each other. Louis lingered, he and Harry looked at one another, "After you." Louis smiled and motioned towards the seat to Harry.

"No, no. I think I should sit on the end." Harry motioned the same to Louis, "After you." Mara tapped her foot and shifted their weight. Louis looked over to Mara out of the corner of his eye, Harry pointed at him and exclaimed loudly: "You want her to sit in your lap, don't you!" he started laughing and the boys all looked at Louis; Niall pressed up against the window.

Elena honked her horn, "C'mon ladies!" They all laughed.

Mara sighed, "Let me make this easy for you two." She slid in next to Zayn then tapped the seat next to her. "Now, Louis or Harry sit here and the other sit on his lap." She smirked. They both blushed and Harry climbed in next to Mara then Louis on his lap. Mara was squished.

"Is everyone in?" Elena looked back in her mirror.

"Just—Drive." Mara looked in the mirror at Elena; Elena laughed and started driving up the snowy driveway then on the freeway for an hour-and-a-half long car ride into downtown Seattle.

The car ride was mediocre, there was the occasional small talk and chatter as well as slug bug punch—that ended quick. Everyone was tired from the day as well from staying up late the night before. Elena turned on the radio for background music. A few good songs came on that set a peaceful mood, Elena didn't have it, and she wanted something more upbeat. She changed the channels. "Wait no! Go back one." Mara perked her head up and smiled, "That was Nina Sky!" She moved around in her seat, Harry and Zayn looked at her in question.

Elena turned it back and screamed, waking up Niall and Liam. "I love this song!" The two of them started singing and dancing in their seat, Elena occasionally let go of the driving wheel which freaked everyone out. "Chill I got it." They continued to sing to each other like no one was there. Niall stared at Elena and blinked furiously with confusion in his eyes. Mara was shaking her hips in the seat; Harry, Zayn, and Louis all watched her intently with similar expressions. The song ended.

"Next time can she sit in my lap?" Zayn chuckled; Mara smacked him on the head. "Sorry, inappropriate." It was back to silence and the aura of the car brightened up.

Several more minutes went by, more people started falling asleep. Louis tilted his head back and leaned against the side of the car, Niall fell asleep upfront, Mara linked her arm with Zayn's and rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Liam was awake and so was Zayn—also Harry. "Oh move your body girl..." Harry started singing to himself. "The way you ride it girl, makes the fellas' go: WOAH!" He started singing loudly and moving in his seat. Louis and Mara jumped awake, Niall lightly snored and that woke him up.

"What the hell?" Mara rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Harry looked at her.

"What?" Mara looked back at him.

"What?" Louis looked at Harry. "Did you just sing Nina Sky?"

"What guys?" Harry shook his head. "You guys are going crazy."

Niall turned back, "What?"

"What?" Harry screamed, "Go back to bed you lazy sluts!" Elena, Liam and Zayn all burst out into laughter. Harry pointed at Elena, "Focus girl! Drive!" She laughed again, "I'm serious!" He shook his head, "Women." Mara elbowed him. "ow!"

"Shush your mouth, Harry." Mara stuck her tongue out.

"Shhhh shhhh." Harry pulled Mara in and stroked her head, "Go back to sleep crazy lady." This how the rest of the car ride was spent. Luckily it wasn't that much longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally Elena pulled up to the Hyatt. She parked her car in the parking garage and everyone got out. Meeting the group at the lobby was Paul Higgins—the boys' manager. He was in the middle of a call then quickly finished to meet up with them. "Oh thank God you guys made it!" He grabbed Liam by the cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I thought you'd all be snowed in up north." He smiled brightly then looked towards Mara and Elena. He looked at Niall and Elena holding hands and put his hands on his hips. "Niall Horan." Niall blushed, "C'mon you dog, let's go upstairs, shall we?"

A bell boy came over and grabbed their things and went up. Liam, Harry, Louis along with: Niall and Elena went in the first elevator. Louis looked at Mara as the doors closed and reached for the button to open back up the door again. It was too late. Paul held the second elevator open for Zayn and Mara; she got in and nervously stood in the middle between the two. "Mara's cabin was actually nice." Zayn looked over at Paul, he smiled.

"Is Mara that cute little blonde with Mr. Horan?" He chuckled, "I let you boys loose for a few nights and you're already bringing me locals. Wait for the tour!"

Mara looked up at Zayn, Zayn winked. Mara cleared her throat and looked up towards Paul's hazel eyes. "Actually, I am Mara." She blushed slightly and tucked some loose hairs behind her ear.

"Oh my I feel so rude!" He moved and extended his hand, "The name is Paul Higgins. I am the boys' manager." He winked at her.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Higgins." Mara smiled at him brightly.

"Oh heavens, call me Paul sweetie!" He shook his head, "Mr. Higgins is my father." He winked playfully. "So, Zayn, is this your local that you picked up." Paul chuckled. Zayn went to answer and Mara made a face, her eyes wide. "I kid darling." The elevator stopped on the eighteenth floor. "Well here is our stop." He got out and started walking towards the room in which he and Zayn shared.

Mara got out after him and Zayn followed behind Mara, watching her. She followed Paul into their room, she hesitated in the door way, Zayn loosely put his hands on Mara's waist and pushed her forward lightly encouraging her to go forward. She walked in and looked around nervously. Paul opened the mini fridge and offered Mara a drink. She shook her head, "N-No I'm fine." She stood and pulled at her fingers and hands nervously. Zayn jumped on his bed and turned on the t.v.

"You can sit down, love! Make yourself comfortable." Paul sat in one of the chairs. Mara sat down on the couch across from the small glass table. The room looked very nice but was a little messy. Her eyes wandered around. "So." Paul leaned forward, "You live here right? Like you were born here?" Mara slowly nodded. "Well I have a question." He started typing a message on his phone then continued, "Where would be a good place to grab a bite to eat here? The boys and I have a meeting and I need to book a place."

Mara bit at her bottom lip and thought, "Well there is a really good place by the waterfront, and it's called Palisade. It's really good, I only go there sometimes because it's kind of pricey but it's totally worth it." She smiled at him.

Paul looked it up on his phone and nodded in satisfaction. "Alright—excuse me I'm going to make a phone call." He walked out on the balcony to make reservations.

Mara wet her lips and rubbed her thighs and knees, she checked her phone and there were messages from Elena and Louis. She read them and nervously shook her leg. Zayn looked over at her and sighed, "What's wrong, Mara?" he muted the television.

"Oh—n-nothing just relaxing." Mara made a face then leaned back.

Zayn inhaled deeply then clenched his jaw, "Harry and Louis' room is down two rooms if you want to go see them."

She went to stand up then paused, she felt bad for Zayn. "Would you come with me?" She looked at Zayn and he watched the television screen.

He shook his head, "Nah, I have to get in the shower soon if we're going to that restaurant." He kicked off his shoes. Mara stood up and put her phone back in her pocket, "Thank you." Zayn spoke up again and looked over at her.

Mara averted her eyes down, "For what?" She swallowed hard.

"Showing me Washington." He smirked, "You made me want to come back."

Mara smiled softly then walked over to Zayn, he sat up and looked at her. "You are always welcomed here, Rock Star." She wrapped her arms around him; he held her tightly closing his eyes. He wanted her. She pulled away, "I'll be two doors down... if you need me." She backed away then waved, "Oh and tell Paul that if he has any more questions I'm down there too. I know a thing or two about Seattle." She winked then walked out the hotel room, pausing in the middle of the hallway. Mara's heart was pounding and she didn't know if it was because she was going to see Louis or if it was because of Zayn. She started walking and counting the doors. The room next to Zayn's she concluded was Liam and Harry due to the loud guitar playing and the distinct laugh of Elena. She counted that as one. She walked up to door number two and froze. She raised her hand and knocked three solid knocks.

"Coming." The voice inside said then opened the door up, it was Louis. He blinked and stood there for a moment while a smile started to form. "H-hey." He leaned his arm up against the doorway and looked down at Mara.

She smiled up at him, "Howdy stranger." She giggled and averted her eyes down. Her heartbeat bounced.

He wet his lips as he averted his eyes down, "Come in, babe." He moved to the side and she walked in, he checked her out as she walked. Mara felt more comfortable in this room, it looked similar to Zayn's room except the wall paper was a different print as well as different bed sheets. She looked around. "Well it's cleaner in here than their room, I'll give you that." Louis closed and locked the door then swiftly walked over to Mara, he wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind. She blushed and her heart skipped around. Louis' heart as well ached as he pressed his lips against her jaw, inhaling deeply. "Stay here tonight." He whispered and rocked her side to side playfully.

Mara laughed cutely then turned out of his arms and faced him, "C'mon Louis, people will question our friendship." She poked in between his pecks then winked. She looked into where the beds were; there were clothes laid out and the bathroom door was cracked open. Harry was in the shower. Louis followed her and watched her look around. She opened the doors the balcony and walked out to the railing and held onto it.

He followed her out and cracked the French doors behind him, he cleared his throat as he approached her, "Well, I don't think that is a bad thing, do you?" He leaned against the raining next to her and nudged her with his shoulder.

She stared out to the skyline feeling his gaze on her, "Well..." She wrinkled her nose and adjusted her glasses.

"I mean you could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He chuckled trying to cover up the feeling of his heart sink at her silence.

Mara looked over to him, their faces close. "I just don't want my parents to somehow find out—she'd kill me and you." She frowned slightly and looked down at the street.

Louis stood up and turned so his back was leaning against the rail, his arms crossed across his chest. "Can you at least stay for a little while longer?" His voice lightly stuttered; he looked down at her face, examining it.

She was silent, her cheeks felt heat and she looked up towards his green eyes. She felt her heart in her throat and her body shakes lightly. "But you're going out to dinner." She whispered, his eyebrows came together in question. "Paul told me when I was in the room." She smiled slightly.

"I could be sick." He smiled.

Mara shook her head, "No don't do that." She moved away from the rail as if she was going to leave.

Louis reached forward and held her shoulders still, he looked at her. "Mara I want to spend time with you, is that a crime? You've become a good friend of mine." His cheeks flushed red.

"You've known me for like a week." She made a face and smiled.

"So?" Louis let go and crossed his arms and pouted like a toddler. "I want to be friends."

"We ARE!" Mara laughed, it made Louis' heart melt and send chills up his spine as he smiled. "Don't be a loser." She winked and sighed. "What are you going to do if I don't stay here and hangout with you?" She played with him as he did with her during the morning.

Louis laughed loudly and held his chin in his hand as he thought, "Well..." he checked the time quickly with his phone. "I have two options."

"Oh you do? You thought this out already?" Mara cocked her eyebrow up. "I have to say I am impressed." She giggled.

"So, I could tie you up and throw you in the closet—but that's not acceptable. So that's no longer an option." He made another thinking face, "Let's see..." Mara waited patiently, she moved so she stood in front of him, her toes on his. "If you don't hang out with me, Mara Harford, I am going to call Paul and demand that you join us for dinner, as my date."

Mara stood there, her mouth open and blinked, "That's not fair!" She blushed and pushed Louis' shoulder. "Elena isn't going! I'd have to be all alone."

"So? This way we get to hangout and you have to spend the night. See I win." He winked and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I haven't said yes yet!" Mara pointed her finger in his face.

Louis pushed it out of the way and moved his face closer, "But we both know what you are going to say."

"You don't know nothing!" Mara giggled and kept blushing deeper the closer his face got to her, she went to turn around. Louis grabbed her by the hand and turned her back towards him; he laced his fingers and looked down into her eyes. "I mean... What would I wear?" She giggled.

Louis chuckled, "It doesn't matter." He wet his lips, "I just want you there." Their lips so close, he pressed forward the twenty-five percent that was left in order for their lips to touch. Mara pressed up into him as well, closing her eyes. Louis dropped Mara's hand and held onto her face, his heart pounded up into his throat and his body shook. Mara pressed against him, pushing him on the rail.

"Hey Lou—" Harry opened up the French doors then inhaled sharply, "too soon." Louis and Mara quickly split apart and their cheeks blushed red. "It's your turn for the shower, mate." Harry smirked and chuckled under his breath. "unless you were in the middle of something."

Louis looked to Mara who held her hand over her mouth and shook her head, "N-No." He looked to Harry then back at Mara; he cleared his throat. "Well I'm going to go take a shower... just... make yourself comfortable?" He straightened his jeans then walked into the hotel room.

Harry still stood there, looking at Mara. She looked back and raised her eyebrows. "What?" She turned around slowly and looked back at the skyline. Harry walked over to her and chuckled, he was wearing khaki colored skinny-slacks with a white v-neck tucked in. "Are we busted?" Mara looked over to him.

"Nah." Harry shook his head and bumped his hand against her arm, "We all knew it."

Mara's eyes widened and she laughed, "Knew what?"

"That you two loved each other." He opened his mouth wide as if it was a secret surprise and he laughed. Harry cleared his throat, "I have to say... I am quite jealous." He winked.

"We don't love each other, we are just friends." Mara rolled her eyes and hugged Harry around his torso.

Harry wrapped his arms around her tight and hugged her, "Yeah that kiss proved differently, hon." He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, "You are comfortable." Mara's face became scrunched against Harry's body, she groaned. He gasped, "Wait!" Harry pulled her out of his arms and held her shoulders, "How long are you staying?" He locked eyes with her dark ones.

"Uhh I don't know?" Mara averted her eyes side to side then looked back at his hazel eyes, "Why?" Her eyebrows pulled together in question.

He slapped his cheeks and opened his mouth, "You should come to dinner with us!"

Mara sighed and laughed, "Oh no... not you too." She blushed and adjusted her sweatshirt. "What would I wear?" She started to whisper, "Louis asked me to go as his date—but I don't want to intrude and such... but he asked me to go as his date!" She bit at her bottom lip and played with the end of her sleeves.

Harry smiled softly, "You should come!" Harry wrapped his arms around her and picked Mara up off the ground, he set her back down again. Mara made a face. "Aw c'mon! You took him out on a date when he returned you the phone—you let us all stay up at your cabin—you should let us, well, him treat you to something nice."

Mara paced the balcony, "But what you don't understand is that I wasn't made for the rose and pearl. I was made for the dirt and spurs." Mara slapped down her arms on her thighs, "I'll just mess everything up."

"For some reason I have a problem believing that." Harry checked Mara out and thought. "I got it." He pulled out his phone and started calling someone.

"What are you doing?" Mara leaned in and listened in.

Harry whispered, "I'm getting you something to wear." He smiled and spoke into the phone, "Hi this is Harry! Yeah are you still at the hotel? Ok... Oh you're in his room? Awesome, can you put him on the phone for me? Because I have a question!" He chuckled.

Mara bit at her lower lip and shook her head, "You really don't have to do that..." Harry held his finger up to her lips.

"Hello Paul! Yeah yeah, she's over here." Harry looked at Mara and whispers, "Paul says hi."

Mara felt awkward as usual, "Tell him I say hi back?"

Harry nodded and continued, "So I have a question—oh he already called you? Oh really? Uh-huh. Mhmm. So? Oh she can? But what is she—oh ok. So like 30 minutes? OK I will. Yessir." He hung up. "We have to go over to their hotel room in 30—our stylist is here and went out to get you something." He bowed, "You're welcome."

"But I don't even know if I can!" Mara felt butterflies in her stomach, "I don't have my makeup and I'm not clean..." Mara shook her head, "You didn't need to do that—she didn't need to do that! Or he..." She bit her bottom lip. The air got cold and it started to rain. They went inside. Mara sat on the couch and started a message to send to Elena, she told her what happened and asked what she should do. Of course Elena told her to go as well as that she is spending the night at the hotel with Niall so she would have to go to David's tonight. Mar sighed and looked up towards the nearly see through doors that blocked the beds from the sitting area, the light turned on and she saw Louis, he was getting dressed. He was humming to himself. She swallowed hard. It did not seem Harry nor did Louis notice that Mara could see almost perfectly through the door. She cleared her throat; Harry looked at her and smiled then looked back to the television. Mara wanted to go in, she shuffled around in her seat.

Louis opened the doors; he was dressed in black skinny pants with white converse on that matched Harry. His shirt was white and was a crew neck accompanied by a black blazer; the blazer had a small red shine to it. The blazer was open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Mara looked him up and down, he was cleanly shaven and his hair was styled off to the side. He smiled at her, "You're still here." He played at his sleeves.

"Y-yeah I'm here." She blushed, "I guess I'm going to have to stay..." She giggled.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He crossed his arms and made a serious face, acting like her didn't know.

"OH like you don't know." She stuck her tongue out and threw one of the pillows on the couch at him.

He caught it, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry raised his hand, "I called Paul!" He sighed, "I'm sorry... I had too! I wanted her to come..." He shook his head.

Louis laughed and jumped on his lap and hugged him. "Oh shoot looks like we get to have Mara with us all night."

"Ew I hate her." Harry wrinkled his nose. They laughed and Mara pretended to pout, "Just kidding, girl you know I love you." Harry threw Louis off of him and sat in Mara's lap kissing her on the cheek.

"Ew! Cooties." Mara rubbed the kiss off of her cheek with disgust. She giggled at Harry. They spent the rest of their time watching reruns of the Crocodile hunter on animal planet. Every so often Mara would mutter "gorgeous" after Steve Irwin. The three of them sat on little couch.

Harry's phone rang. Everyone jumped, he answered it and it was the stylist. Harry stood up an extended his hand at Mara, "Alright we'll see ya in a second." He turned to Louis, "You cannot come, sorry." He winked. "It's a surprise."

Louis heart raced and he blushed slightly, "Al-alright. I'll just go to Niall's room."

They all walked out, Louis knocked on the first door then Mara and Harry knocked on the second. The boys' stylist, Crystabel Riley, opened the door. She looked Mara up and down, "Oh god—"her eyes widened then she smiled. "Come in." They walked in and Mara shakes slightly. "Well what do we have here?" She checked Mara out then looked over to a bed covered in dresses and different shoes. "First she needs to shower, then I'll do her hair and make-up—when is dinner?"

"About an hour." Paul spoke up then smiled at Mara, "Hey sweetie." Mara smiled back then looked at Crystabel.

"Go shower." She motioned towards the shower. Mara nodded then went into the shower; she shook as she turned it on and got undressed. "Oh and use this." She opened the door, and threw shampoo and conditioner at her. Mara got in the shower and started cleaning off her body. She washed her hair, the shampoo smelt nice but the conditioner smelt not as good. She wrinkled her nose and washed it out quickly. "Are you about done?" The stylist knocked on the door.

"Uhh- yeah? Just about." Mara rushed herself.

"Good because I'm on a tight schedule since you were short notice and stuff." She went in the bathroom and started setting up makeup, then opened the shower curtain. "Out out." Mara screamed and covered herself, "Shush, I have what you have... even though yours is bigger." She handed Mara a towel. "Oh there you look so much better!" Mara dried off then wrapped the towel around herself. Crystabel started brushing and drying Mara's long hair, "You have pretty hair. We are going to leave it down." She smiled at Mara in the mirror and continued to dry it then put hot curlers in it. Mara flinched at the sudden heat. Foundation and cover up were applied first carefully, as well as pencil to the eyebrows. "You know Louis is really into you... that's why he wanted you to come tonight." She smiled softly then did Mara's eye shadow. It was a smoky eye used with blacks and reds, she then added eyeliner to only the top lid, making a perfect thick cat eye to show off Mara's almond eyes. Mara kept her eyes closed; she was excited to see how she looked. Her hair was next let down, fat sausage curls ran down her back and lightly rested above her bottom. Crystabel made a concentrated face as she applied lipstick and gloss to Mara's lips. She moved so Mara could look in the mirror. "There... And only 30 minutes went by. Let's go put on a dress."

Mara paused and looked in the mirror, she looked beautiful. She felt unreal as she looked at her flawless face and her piercing eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks turned pink as if she was wearing blush, sliding back on her glasses she looked at herself again. She felt like a china doll, perfect and fair. She stood up then walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, the door was closed and the stylist and Harry stood near the dresses talking. She held the towel tightly then stuttered, "I don't have any panties or a bra..." She tucked some hair behind her ear. Harry stared at her in awe.

"Oh hon I got you some. I guessed your size, I mean; Louis said you were big up here and very big down here." She grabbed her boobs and her bottom.

Mara's mouth flew open and Harry laughed hard, "W-Wow." She walked over to the bed and looked at the dresses. There were three to choose from as well as shoes for each. "Do I have to try them all on?" Mara whined. "How did you know my size?"

"Your friend Elena told me. Bra, panties, and dress size!" The stylist looked at Harry who picked up a strapless black dress and. "This is the dress that Harry wants you to wear... He says it will look the best on you." She smiled and handed Mara a Victoria Secret bag, "Go change and let's see how you look."

Mara grabbed the bag and dress then went back into the bathroom. She pulled out a lace G-string as well as a strapless black lace bra. Mara sighed and put them on, the bra pushed her boobs up. Mara felt awkward and excited at the same time. She reached for the dress and put it on; zipped it then looked in the mirror. It came up to about mid thigh and hugged her body perfectly in the right places. It flattered over her stomach but showed off her curves. She actually liked it. The bust was a sweetheart neckline and showed off a bit of cleavage, just enough to where it was conservative yet sexy. She turned to the side to look at a profile view, her behind poked out. She blushed deeply and slipped slightly on the water as she tried to adjust herself. She kept looking in the mirror and putting her hands on her hips, posing. There was a knock on the door, it was Harry. "Is everything ok in there?" Mara had tears in her eyes, she actually felt beautiful. She felt like a woman.

"Y-Yeah. Can you hand me the shoes?" Mara cracked the door; Harry grabbed the shoes and gave them to her, "Thank you." Mara slid on the black heels. They made her 5'9". She was just about as tall as all the boys. She looked down at the shoes, she noticed they had the same gleam of red that Louis' jacket had. Her heart skipped a beat, she thought about Louis.

"C'mon we gotta go!" Paul knocked on the bedroom door.

Mara built up the confidence and exited the bathroom; she stood in the bedroom and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at Harry and Paul with their mouths open. "I'm ready!" She did a spin around in a circle.

"Wow..." Paul blinked and cleared his throat, "You clean up well, my dear. But we got to go." He pointed at his watch. "We are meeting the other boys in the lobby."

"Aright." Mara nodded then smiled at Crystabel. "Thank you so much."

She hugged Mara, "You look beautiful. I took your phone and put my number in there, if you need me ever again." She smiled. Mara nodded.

Harry winked at her and the three of them made their way to the elevator. Mara adjusted her skirt as it slightly rode up, not a lot, but she wasn't used to wearing such tight and short dresses. Harry laughed at her as she lightly stumbled in her heels. She glared at him, her curls bouncing gracefully, as she walked with attitude. She held in her hand a small clutch that was the same color as he shoes. She had her phone, some gum, and a condom in there. She didn't pack it—Harry did. They waited in the elevator. At this point, Harry had a navy blue sweater on and he clashed slightly with Mara. Her breathing intensified as the elevator beeped at each floor they went down. "Relax." Harry held Mara's hand, "You look beautiful." They locked eyes and she smiled. "Honestly, you clean up excellent." He cleared his throat and let go of Mara's hand quickly as the Elevator hit the lobby.

"So Mara," Paul and Mara walked side by side as they walked towards the waiting room where the other four boys sat. "I'm happy for you to join us; we can get an in site for business around here." He winked at Mara's shaking in her legs as they got closer, she staring at the boys with their backs towards them. "Calm down, you look fine." He cleared his throat, "Boys, let's go." They all turned around and froze when they saw Mara. Mara fluttered her eyelashes nervously, it felt like it was just her normal eyelashes since there was barely any mascara used, rather extra thick fake eyelashes.

Louis was the first to make eye contact with her, his heart stopped and his breath taken away. He swallowed hard as his cheeks flushed. His eyes looked Mara up and down slowly; he was amazed at what he saw. He knew she was beautiful but seeing she like this proved to him that she was more than beautiful. He choked up; he didn't know what to say. The other boys all stared as well. They smiled to themselves and all nudged Mara telling her that she cleans up nice. He followed them in silence, her gaze being broken with her by Zayn's. He walked up to her and smiled; she smiled back and tucked some hair behind her ear. Jealousy erupted inside of Louis, he flexed his jaw. Harry came up to him and rubbed his shoulders lightly seeing how tense he got. Paul, Niall and Liam all started walking out towards the cars that waited outside for them.

"You look beautiful." Zayn took Mara's hand and twirled her around, checking out her assets carefully. "Wow." He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Th-thanks." Mara looked away from Zayn and looked over to Louis again, her smiled slightly. She squeezed Zayn's hand then let go of it. "Excuse me for a moment." She told Zayn. Harry walked up to Zayn and they started walking, following Liam and Niall.

Louis and Mara stood about two feet away from one another. Louis' palms sweat and his heart pounding in his throat, he felt as if he was going to throw up. Mara blushed and averted her eyes down. "Mara." Louis voice stuttered slightly as he took a few steps forward and looked at her up close. "Let's go." His voice was hushed and Mara looked up to him and smiled. It seemed that their hearts synchronized and their souls were intertwined in a mess.

She nodded at him and her curls bounced. Louis reached down and grabbed Mara's hand, lacing his fingers perfectly inside of hers. With this he kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes, he just wanted to be alone with her, but this will do for her. They walked hand and hand out to the car waiting for them. The chemicals between them colliding in ways that they both never thought would ever happen. They had their hopes up high but were afraid; they both didn't want to lose the other, ever.


	10. Chapter 10

The week casually went by, and the snow up north had started to melt but during the night turned into ice. Luckily Elena's mother loved Mara enough to let her stay the entire week. Her name was Connie and she has known Elena since she was about four years old. Connie was a lot like her mother; she was plump and had full cheeks. She always smiled and laughed louder than anyone in the room. Mara trusted Connie as well; she was like a second mother. The only problem that occurred was how often she asked about the boys that we hung out with and if the girls were dating them. Elena and Mara just blushed and acted like they didn't know what she was talking about.

Mara and Elena spent their nights away talking, mostly Elena talking about Niall and Mara closing her eyes, pretending she was listening but had her mind on other things. She missed riding; she missed her house, and her parents. Elena talked about the night she spent at the hotel every day since. How sweet Niall was, how good of a dancer he was, and how romantic he was. She talked about how the snuck down to the ballroom in the middle of the night and danced together, laughing at the silence that echoed instead of music. Elena's eyes would sparkle as she received a text or a phone call from him, which was ever so often.

It was early Friday evening, Mara and Elena sat at the kitchen table and worked on their homework. They casually looked up to each other and smirked as her mother frantically ran around the house tiding up for a big end of the year dinner party. This party meant a lot to Connie, it was a chance for everyone to come together and be a family. Also, it was important because Elena was going to introduce her boyfriend, which Connie didn't know about till now. "So mom." Elena cleared her throat and took a swig of her water.

"Not now, Elena, I'm a little busy planning." Connie started sending an email on her phone to the rental place, even though it was winter, Connie was planning on having a giant tent come to the house as well as space heaters so they could all eat outside. Elena thought the idea was ridiculous but her mom was the one who could pull it all off.

"But mom it's about the dinner party." Elena looked to Mara, and Mara looked down and concentrated on her homework.

Connie looked up from her phone through the rim of her glasses, "What are you talking about?" Her voice was quiet.

"You might want to sit down." Mara chuckled; Connie did.

"Well... Mom... I was wondering if it was ok if I invited my boyfriend, Niall, to dinner tomorrow." Elena's cheeks blushed. "He wanted to meet you and the family." She looked to her mother who was speechless, her mouth open in shock. "Is that ok?"

Connie blinked and nodded furiously, "Is that ok? Elena I've been waiting for this moment since you turned about 14!" She screamed with excitement.

"Mom..." Elena felt embarrassed and slouched in her chair.

"Of course he can come over! He's a boy! Who likes YOU!" She clapped her hands together and laughed loudly, "Wait he is that One Direction kid that you two have been talking about?" She wagged her finger from Elena to Mara and back again, "Is he cute?" Connie wrinkled her nose at Mara. "Do you know the other boys?" She leaned towards Mara who set down her pencil to talk to Connie.

"I know them all really well, yes. Oh and of course he is cute! Hot." She winked at Connie who jumped in her seat.

"Well—" Elena cleared her throat, "Mara is technically dating one of them too!" She stuck her tongue out.

Mara blushed and shook her head, "Oh no I am not," She looked to Connie, "Honestly we are just friends."

Connie raised her eyebrows, "Anyway," She looked over to Elena and grabbed her hand, "I'd be more than welcomed to have your boyfriend over for dinner tomorrow. I'll have to make more food though." She held her hand up to her mouth and gasped, "I have to call the rental people as well as Leila!" Connie pushed her chair back and walked out of the room towards her bedroom.

Elena looked to Mara and smiled slyly, "I'm inviting all the boys actually."

Mara sighed, "Seriously?" Her heart jumped, "I mean—won't that be weird?"

"No?" Elena stood up then proceeded to look through her fridge, "They are our friends and I want them to meet the family before they go."

Mara nodded, "I guess that's a legitimate reason." She reached over and grabbed a small handful of almonds, she popped some into her mouth. "So what are you going to wear?"

Elena froze, pulling an apple out of the fridge and biting into it. "I actually don't know—I didn't think that far." She blinked to Mara.

"These dinner parties—they are usually nice..." Mara sighed, "I need something to wear since there is no way in hell I am wearing that outfit that I wore on Saturday night."

Elena's eyes widened, "Oh God no, you looked like a prostitute, a classy prostitute but still one." They both laughed and fell into silence for a few moments. "I have an idea." A smile erupted on Elena's face as she pulled out her phone and started dialing a number, putting it on speaker.

Mara stood up and walked over to her, sitting up on the counter and listening to the phone ring. Elena bit her bottom lip and she prayed to herself that they would pick up. "Hello?" It was Liam.

"Liam! Hey boo!" Elena started pacing and walking. Mara kicked her feet.

"What's up, love?" Liam chuckled into the phone.

"So I am inviting you all to my mom's dinner party because I want ya'll to meet my family before you leave—mostly Niall—but I thought: why not all of you?" She bit at her bottom lip. "But here's the dilemma..." Elena paused and Liam was listening on the other line. "We have nothing to wear, and Mara is not allowed to wear that dress she wore out to dinner with you guys..."

Liam laughed loudly, "Hey, mate, it was Harry who picked that out... Not me!" Liam sighed deeply, "So where do I play along in this?"

"I need your help, your opinion, I want to impress Niall. Badly." Elena's cheeks were red.

"Ohh now I see where you are coming from... Hoping to tap off him?" Liam laughed loudly then wet his lips and cleared his throat, "I'll go—when is this dinner, love?"

"Tomorrow, we have to go tonight." Elena commanded. There was a pause, "Please? For me?" She crossed her fingers.

"I guess I can help you out..." Liam teased, "If I have to."

"Yes you do." Elena looked at the time and muttered to herself, "Can you meet around 6?" It was 5 o'clock.

Liam muttered off to the side to someone else then spoke back into the phone, "Of course I can, where do you want to meet up?"

Elena told him to meet her at Alderwood Mall, and it was close to her house as well as had more selection for such short notice. Liam agreed and told her that he was bringing Harry because if Mara is going he wants to help her. Mara grudgingly accepted and Elena clapped to herself in joy. The two told Connie where they were going and, of course, she said yes since they were meeting boys which sadly was not their usual. They looked casual and comfortable but felt frazzled and nervous. In front of Nordstroms stood Liam and Harry, Harry smiled and waved at them. The evening was long as the girls tried on multiple dresses for the boys, and the boys picking out dresses for them to try on. They tried their best even though they picked out some ugly ones mixed with pretty ones. About two hours later the mall was starting to close and the two girls found dresses as well as shoes for their night. Departing with their friends, they couldn't wait for the day to come.

The house once the girls got home was extremely uncomfortable, not only was it still a mess but there was yelling, loud yelling. Elena's eldest brother, Andrew, sat on the couch with ear buds in his ears as he was on his computer. His younger brother, the one who was Mara's age, was screaming at Connie in the kitchen. Mara's heart sank as she heard his voice erupt after several smashes of his fist against the way. Connie would then scream at him. The girls just looked at each other then proceeded to ignore the commotion and go into Elena's room. They hung up their dresses and put their shoes down below them, also they set out all their makeup for the next day. Being perfect was in their plans for the boys. They were quiet while sitting on Elena's bed, listening to the yelling and arguing. It was Payton arguing about how unfair it was that Elena and Mara got to invite their friends and he couldn't invite his girlfriend. Connie would just tell him to shut up because Elena and Mara's friends are leaving the country soon, unlike his girlfriend, who doesn't do anything with her life. He would get mad again and call his mother a bitch and told her that he hated her. This brought tears to Mara's eyes, what had Payton turned into? It seemed like yesterday that they were sitting on the dock with their feet in the water, hands laced together and dreams soaring into the sky. But I guess that things became more important to him like sex, money, and weed. But because of this desire, he lost the one person who knew him better than themselves, Mara knew Payton like the back of her hand. She still does, but he puts wool over his eyes so no one else can get in, but for what reason? No one knows. Mara just had to think positive for the rest of the night, she got to see the boys tomorrow, and seeing Harry and Liam made her happy, she can't let Payton bring her down, not this time.

Morning came before they knew it, it was 8 a.m. and Connie already had the rental people there before the girls even got up. Mara woke up first, and she fell asleep on the floor on a small pile of clothes and stuffed animals the night before so her body was aching from the uncomfortable positions she was in. She stood up and looked over to Elena who had fallen asleep talking on the phone with Niall, her phone still up to her ear. Mara laughed and shook her awake, and she shot up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The girls stretched and yawned; Mara brushed out her hair and put hot curlers in her hair which she planned to wear the entire day until they got ready for the night. Elena washed her face in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, as well she put in whitening strips. Butterflies flew in both of their stomachs.

They walked out into the living room, and it was spotless with more chairs that replaced two chairs that were already in the room with the couches. It looked nice and put together, people passed by with chairs and with different winter decorations. Connie was sipping her coffee and speaking into her Bluetooth as she walked around the house organizing and commanding people to do different tasks. "I thought this was just a simple dinner party..." Mara whispered to Elena.

"In my house nothing is simple." Elena led Mara into the kitchen where there was a small list of things for the girls to do. They had to make deserts. Elena looked through the fridge and grabbed some ingredients for: Death by chocolate, pudding, cookies, and cake. The girls didn't mind, baking was fun, it was better than cleaning or setting up like Elena's brothers had to do. They mostly talked and goofed around as they baked; it was like in their head they were planning the night. How they are going to talk and act around the boys. It's been two weeks now, but to Mara it seems like she's known Louis her entire life. They talk most of the day but not nearly as much as Elena and Niall do. Mara believes in fate and she is convinced that Niall loves Elena. Of course, Elena just giggles and acts like she doesn't notice. She does.

About 1 o'clock, Payton came into the kitchen. He looked over to Mara and inhaled sharply. Mara looked over to him out of the corner of her eye, her hands got shaky and her heart started to pound in her chest. "So," Payton grabbed a strawberry and ate it, smacking as he chewed loudly. "My girlfriend is coming over." He sat at the table and shook his knee up and down.

"That's nice, so is mine." Elena turned to Payton and glared slightly, "Can you please get out?"

Mara got more and more nervous the more Payton lingered in the kitchen. "Why!" He laughed, "It's not like anyone is uncomfortable with my presence." Mara could feel his eyes on her.

"Please leave Payton, maybe you should take a shower before your girlfriend comes over?" She looked over at him, shifting her weight on her hips. "You smell like feet." She forced a smile on her face. Payton glared at her then walked away. "I hate him so much..." Mara whispered under her breath, running her fingertips on her temple underneath her glasses.

"I'm sorry, he's just trying to rub it in." Elena shook her head and put the cookies in the oven and smiled over at Mara, "Besides, you two only had one thing one time... It meant nothing."

Mara nodded but felt the opposite, and to her it meant the world. "Yeah, nothing." She faked a smile, she kept thinking about the night where Payton and she shared each other. She thought he loved her, I guess she thought wrong. The more she thought about it the more sad she got. How he felt, how he kissed, how he touched, she remembers it. It's like a sickness that lingers on Mara, she wants so badly to move on but she can't because she believes that Payton is what she needs, because they used to be such best friends. She's waiting for that push, for someone to show her that life does move on. Bang. The bowl Mara was using to stir up some brownie mix falls on the ground. She jerks back and blushes, "I'm sorry."

Around three in the afternoon Mara and Elena got ready. Elena bought a body hugging cream lace dress, and its back was swooped down low to the small of her back. In the front the neck was high, coming up to her collarbone. The sleeves were long and see threw with just the lace design down her arm. She had cream patent leather pumps with red backs, and the heels had a slight shimmer. She styled her makeup to compliment her bright blue eyes and she kept her eyelashes long and curled, her hair was curled in thick ringlets and all off to one side. She loved how she looked and kept checking herself out in the mirror and making different facial expressions, she didn't believe how beautiful she looked. Mara of course helped her curl her hair and do her makeup as well as did all her own. Mara kept everything simple for the dinner, and it made the two of them beam with elegance. She wore a long black maxi-dress, which was strapless and tight around her bust and top of her waist then flowed down to the ground; it barely touched over her toes. Her shoes were an open toed forest green pump. Her makeup complimented her brown almond eyes. She put her hair in a low messy bun, letting some of the shorter curls come out and trail down the sides of her face and in the back. Since her dress was strapless she wore a cheesy Christmas sweater, it buttoned up but she kept it unbuttoned. It had snowflakes and sparkles on it with a giant evergreen Christmas tree on the back.

Mara paced nervously and Elena sat up on her bed, texting Niall. The first people to come where the caterers, and then came Mara's parents who were loud as usual around 4:30. Connie started screaming and laughing once reunited with Leila, they immediately opened a bottle of wine; looks like this dinner is for the two of them mostly. Next came a mutual family friends' the Jones. Their family consisted of: Teresa, Donny, then their oldest son Jeff who was Mara's age, and their youngest son Peter—who was Elena's favorite person in the world. Elena and Mara spent a good extra 25 minutes picking out perfume and checking each other out—mostly boosting confidence. There was a hush in the noise in the living room; the craziness went outside to where the tent was set up as well as a mini bar. The front door open and Elena and Mara looked to one another. It was just Payton and his girlfriend. Mara got tensed and tears formed up slightly in her eyes. They were silent as they heard them go down the stairs into the basement.

Elena rolled her eyes then checked her phone, "They say they are close!" She squealed.

"So shouldn't we go out there?" Mara stood up, Elena shoved her back down.

"No! We have to make them wait a little while..." Elena whined a little bit, "Just wait!" The door bell rang, Elena grabbed Mara's arm and squeezed it. "Wait..." it rang again.

Footsteps glided across the living room and opened the door; it was Peter, "Hello?" He opened the door, he was only 13 and he acted like it. "Who are you?" He slams the door screaming a high pitched scream then opened it again, "I kid I kid, come in." He jumped up the stairs, "So you can chill in the living room here." The boys awkwardly followed Peter up the stairs and looked around the living room, the house was warm and smelt like a Christmas dinner as well as baked goods. "The girls are getting ready I think... so yeah. I'm Peter. Bye." He waved and smiled, his dimples showing as he walked back outside to see his family.

Harry cleared his throat and patted his legs. "Should we sit down?" Harry whispered to Zayn, Zayn shrugged and walked over to the two couches that were in the room, they were in an "L" with a coffee table separating the two; he sat down on the one that faced towards the front window. Louis and Niall sat on either side of Zayn, Louis sat more towards the all way which was off to the right of the steps. Harry and Liam went over to the love seat that faced towards the middle of the room and out towards the hall. They all felt uncomfortable and they all waited, listening to everyone who was laughing and talking outside. "I hear Mrs. Harford!" Harry whispered. They all looked at him and he shut up.

"Can we go out now?" Mara was excited.

"Give it like 2 more minutes." Elena made a pouty face, "please?"

"Fine, I'm counting." Mara paced and stood next to the door. The boys all talked softly to each other, poking fun mostly at Louis' Christmas sweater who had Santa knit into it. He claimed that they all should've worn sweaters because it was a Christmas party. They started getting loud; Mara heard them and started to open the door, "I'm going!" She walked out and tripped slightly, and Elena followed and walked gracefully down the hallway. The familiar sound of Christmas songs rang in their ears and calmed them down.

Liam and Harry were the first to see them, and they perked up and started beaming. Zayn, Louis, and Niall all sat up on the edge of their seat and turned to look as well. Their mouths dropped as they looked the girls up and down, their eyes were mostly glued to Elena. Niall smiled to himself and cleared his throat nervously as she got closer. Harry looked at Mara and jumped up, Mara shoved her way through Elena and screamed simultaneously as Harry did as they embraced each other tightly, and Mara's legs exposed out of her dress and wrapped around Harry. Harry held her and spun around. Louis and Zayn looked made eye contact and blinked confused at the sight. Elena looked at Niall then made eye contact with Liam and blushed and laughed then ran up to him as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and picked her up slightly as she hugged him back, "See I look like a princess!" Elena laughed.

"I knew you would." Liam whispers, "He'll love it." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Niall got a little jealous and his cheeks blushed.

Connie came in and screamed loudly and ran in, followed by Mara's parents and the Jones. "Elena, is this your boyfriend?" She walked over to Elena and pulled Liam away and hugged him tightly. "Oh my God you are gorgeous!" She patted his cheek and smiled huge at Elena and him. Elena shook her head and blushed.

The other boys stood up, Zayn turned around and smiled huge, "Mrs. Harford!"

"Zayn!" Leila smiled and embraced Zayn, "How is my boy?" They started talking as well as Jacob who shook his hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones quickly introduced themselves to Niall and Louis. Everyone had someone to talk to. Harry and Mara still spinning and laughing. Jeff and Peter then walked in, "Excuse me! Mara!" Jeff made his way through everyone. Mara saw him and jumped off of Harry and ran over to Jeff and hugged him tightly.

Elena saw Peter and squealed, "Peter!" She walked over to him and hugged him tightly as well, he hugged her. The room got quiet.

"So Elena!" Connie spoke up, everyone looked at her. "Wouldn't you like to introduce us to your boyfriend?" She patted Liam on the back and whispered, "He is gorgeous."

Elena cleared her throat and walked over to Niall and grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, she quickly whispered, "I am so sorry." He turned his lips so they would lock, she walked up to where the fireplace was and stood there with Niall who smiled and waved awkwardly, "Mom—everyone, this is my boyfriend, Niall Horan." There was a silence as everyone stared and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all—I heard you all are close to Elena and her family?" He smiled and put his arm around Elena.

Connie looked at Liam and made a face then set down her glass of wine, walking over to Niall and Elena. "Oh now he is so CUTE!" She laughed and squealed, "let me see you!" Niall was pulled into a hug. "My name is Connie, Niall! Oh you have an accent!" She started laughing.

"I know!" Leila clapped and acted all surprised, "They all do!" Connie and Leila looked at each other and laughed as if it was an inside joke. "Mara, introduce the rest of them for Elena please."

Mara nodded, Elena and Niall stood over by Jeff and Peter as Mara pulled the other boys up to the fireplace, "Alright..." She cleared her throat and started over at Liam's end. "This is Liam Payne—" she walked over to Harry, "—Harry Styles," She pointed to Zayn, "—Zayn Malik..." She smiled and stood at the end where Louis was and patted him on the shoulder. "And this is Louis Tomlinson." She smiled up to him and him back at her. She blushed looking at his Christmas sweater then he looked at hers and blushed as well.

"Oh did you plan that!" Connie pointed at them and smiled. Mara and Louis shook their head and Mara tucked some hair behind her ear. "Oh let me get a picture of you two, cuties!" She grabbed her glasses and her camera, "Alright you Louis guy and Mara-bear stand in front of the fire place—" She motioned her hands for Louis and Mara to get closer.

Louis wrapped her hand around Mara and she got close to him, he chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Mara-bear?"

She looked at him, "Shut up and look attractive for the picture." They smiled and Connie took the picture. There was then another 15 minutes spent of pictures being taken of everyone, of course Connie wanted to remember this forever. But, she probably will without pictures.

"Just one more Elena—" Connie was pleading for another photo of Elena and Niall. "Please I want this moment to last."

Jacob came over and patted Connie on the shoulder, "Connie, Connie, please! Let the poor kids be." He winked at Elena and Niall, "Let them go be kids."

Connie sighed, "Fine, how about you take all you kids down into the basement—I believe your brother's and Payton's lady are down there watching a movie or something."

"You just don't want to drink and talk all crazy in front of our new friends..." Mara winked at Connie and Connie laughed loudly.

Elena grabbed Niall's hand tightly and looked to the group of boys, including Jeff and Peter, and smiled. "Alright," she looked up at Niall "Follow me downstairs." She led Niall by the hand that was followed by Jeff and Peter, behind them was Liam who checked his phone while walking down the stairs to check in with his girlfriend. "I have to talk to you about my family." Elena whispered to Niall, stopping at the bottom of the stairs right in front of the sitting area—known as the family room. Jeff and Peter grazed past their shoulders as they jumped on Payton and his girlfriend, Sarah. They all started talking.

"Yes of course." Niall whispered back, looking into her eyes. "Be quick because I don't want your family to think I am awkward." He wet his lips nervously, knowing that he was going to be awkward anyway.

Elena wrinkled her nose, "Let me just give you the sparknotes version of it—" She got silent as Liam started walking down the stairs and looked at her, stopped and turned back up the stairs and waited. She started again, "So pretty much my mom likes to have fun, she isn't always like this! She just gets this way with the Harford's and the Jones because we're all so close, ya know? And I have two brothers, which you know. Noah is my favorite and I wouldn't worry too much about him, he only might hate on you a little bit." Elena started talking fast as she got nervous, averting her eyes over to her brothers who all looked at her. "Now, Alex, he is the oldest one and he is autistic ok? He is a sweetheart and I love him dearly, so if he talks to you about movies just go with it. He is so funny, I am sure you'll love him." She smiled and swallowed hard, "Payton is an ass so I don't care if you're mean to him."

Niall slowly nodded and tried to smile, "Got it..." he nervously laughed. "Elena I'm sure I'll love your family."

"That's what they all say." Elena giggled and grabbed his hand then walked into the room, "Hey losers, this is my boyfriend, Niall... Be nice to him or I'll kick your ass." She smiled at them all. Noah smiled and waved at Niall, Alex sat next to Noah on his computer and played a computer game, and Payton along with his girlfriend sat over on a bed that was in the back of the room—of what used to be a part of his bedroom. But that's another story for another time.

"Oh THIS is your boyfriend?" Payton chuckled as he talked, "He's too pretty for you, Elena."

Niall cleared his throat, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Ignore him." Elena mumbled then sat down with Niall on the couch perpendicular to the couch where her brother's sat. "What are we watching?"

"Football." Noah spoke up, eyes to the screen.

Liam awkwardly walked in next and smiled at everyone who looked up at him, "Hello..." He looked over to Elena and widened his eyes and mouthed the word 'awkward' then proceeded to sit next to Niall and they mumbled to each other.

"Who are you?" Noah looked at Liam and laughed.

"My name is Liam—I am Elena's friend as well as Niall's." He smiled back at him. Noah nodded then looked back at the screen.

Harry darted down the stairs after Liam did, laughing and hollering after him. It was Zayn and Louis who stayed upstairs for a little while longer, Mara trying to stall before she had to go down to see Payton. "We should go down there, this is no kid zone." Zayn joked and nudged Mara winking. She swallowed hard and nodded. Zayn and Louis looked up at each other and pulled their eyebrows together in question. "Whoa now... Mara Harford isn't smiling—this might be a first." Zayn looked at her averting nervous eyes. She nervously pulled at her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Louis made eye contact with Mara, his voice hushed.

"Nothing—" She lied and they both could tell, "I'm just nervous because—well... it's complicated." Her eyes met Louis and she felt confidence. "Payton is down there..." her voice cracked slightly.

Louis knew exactly who she was talking about, he stood up straight and his jaw tightened. Mara just stared at him and Zayn waited for him to say something. Louis shook his head and put his hands on his hips; "If he even comes close to saying something about you..." he exhaled a small laugh.

"He's a dead man." Zayn picked up where Louis left off, looking over to Louis. "Trust us, Mara, he won't push you around tonight." He smiled then started walking down the stairs where the others went. He turned the corner and looked at everyone sitting there, eyes glued to the television. Harry was on Liam's lap, Niall had his arm around Elena, but what caught Zayn's attention was the boy in the back. It was Payton and he was sitting with his girlfriend doing naughty stuff thinking no one was looking. Zayn cleared his throat, Payton looked at him and made eye contact then glared slightly; Zayn glared back then looked at Elena and smiled.

"Cool, dude." Payton spoke up and his voice threatened a fight.

"Pardon?" Zayn sat down next to Elena's brother Alex then looked back at Payton. "Pleasure to meet ya' mate. My name is Zayn." He offered a hand, Payton just snorted a laugh then kissed his girlfriend, who stared at Zayn.

"Are you ready?" Louis and Mara still stood up stairs, but they were at the top of the stairs where Mara froze. "C'mon, love." He walked down two steps then turned to offer his hand.

Mara looked at it and nodded, "Can I sit next to you?" Mara walked down the stairs, holing Louis' hand with his fingers lacing hers. They walked down the stairs, Mara slightly leading Louis. Her heart beat sped up as she got closer. Louis just squeezed her hand and she let go as they entered into the room. "Hey guys." She smiled and tucked some of the loose hairs behind her ear.

"Hey, love!" Harry winked at her. Mara smiled and he laughed. "What took you two so long?" He looked at Louis and opened his mouth wide and smiled, "Did you have a quicky, you dirty dirty whore?" Liam slapped Harry on the head; Niall, Elena, and Zayn all laughed. Noah looked awkwardly over to Harry and made a face of confusion.

"No mate," Louis cleared his throat then sat down on the floor in front of Zayn, "now if it was you two up there—that would be a whole different story." He looked over at Mara and winked. Mara blushed and he patted his lap softly. Mara smiled big and pulled up her skirt slightly to take off her heels, she shrunk back to her normal height and sat down on Louis' lap.

"Oh my god!" Niall laughed. "You shrunk!"

"Those things are a weapon! Not a shoe!" Harry got off of Liam's lap and grabbed one of Mara's green heels. "I approve." He set them back down then sat back in Liam's lap.

The room was silent for a long while as everyone just watched the game on t.v. Mara looked over to Elena and rolled her eyes as she listened to Payton and Sarah act all cutsie with one another. It shouldn't have bothered Mara but it did. The game went to a commercial and Elena cleared her throat, "I have an idea." She stood up and stood in front of the t.v. by this time, it was everyone but Alex who went back into his bedroom. "We could play a game on the xbox, play a game just all of us, or watch a movie."

Jeff perked up from spacing out in the back with Payton, "A game? What kind?" Everyone else started to get interested.

"Well it's from this movie that Mara and I love," She looked at Mara and smiled, "it's called suck and blow." Mara shook her head and laughed. "It's easy, we just need a card and we all need to stand in a circle." Noah stood up and went back up stairs to the "adults". Everyone was standing in a circle. Elena stood where she was, to her right was Niall. The circle continued with: Niall, Liam, Jeff, Peter, Sarah, Payton, Zayn, Harry, Mara, and Louis. "alright all we need is a card." All the boys dug in their pockets and Jeff pulled out a business card that he got, he handed it to Elena. "Ok so I'm going to suck the card and the person next to me will then suck the card to their lips as I blow." She chuckled, "It's easy."

Elena started and passed it to Niall, then Niall to Liam, Liam to Jeff and Jeff to Peter, Peter passed it to Sarah who passed it the Payton and she giggled. Payton passed it to Zayn quickly then Zayn passed to Harry. Everyone felt a little awkward but had fun with it, since everyone had a hint of competitive spirit in their blood. Harry smirked as he got passed the card, he bent down and Mara went up to suck the card from Harry's lips. Slyly, Harry blew the card out of the way and locked lips with Mara instead, smirking and blushing. Mara's eyes widened as she pushed Harry and rubbed the kiss off of her mouth, "Ugh as if!" Everyone laughed, Mara's cheeks were bright red as she pushed Harry again, "God Harry cant you suck?"

Harry held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I was sucking when you were sucking." Louis reached over and smacked the back of Harry's head. Everyone was laughing and commenting but Payton who just rolled his eyes and put his arm around his girlfriend who stood there, not knowing if she should laugh or not.

"Dinner!" Connie yelled from upstairs.

Everyone walked up and took their seats outside under the big white tent. The heaters were on and kept the small covering warm. Connie sat at the head of the table, on either side were to the right Teresa and the left Leila with their husbands on their lefts. Next to Jacob was Harry. Mara sat in the middle of Zayn and Louis, Payton was sat next to Zayn and to his left was his girlfriend. Noah sat at the other end and to his left sat Alex and Peter. Jeff in between his brother and Niall and to Niall's right sat Elena who was also next to Liam. Laid out on the table was a whole turkey and chicken breasts sided with pasta and salads. Everyone served up more than a regular serving of food. Everyone seemed happy and content, except for Zayn who had negative energy from Payton. Everyone seemed to have one or two people that they mostly talked to. Connie, Teresa, and Leila seemed to talk to only themselves. Harry and Liam talked to Mr. Jones and Mr. Harford mostly about sports and their lives on the road; occasionally butting into Louis, Elena, Mara, and Niall's conversation which included some of Zayn and Jeff. Dinner seemed to breeze by but before they knew it, the night started to become later. The stars were out and the moon was full adding a natural glow. The tension between Zayn and Payton were noted when Payton would make the rare rude remarks to his girlfriend about Mara. His girlfriend would laugh and Zayn would tense up. Mara started to calm down more and more as the dinner went on, joking around with Elena and actually enjoying the family time.


	11. Chapter 11

The dinner ended and everyone felt tired from their full stomachs, Connie smiled to herself as she was proud that this night was acting out the way she planned. No one was fighting and everyone was happy. Louis had his arm around Mara, he leaned in and kissed the side of her head as she yawned, she turned and smiled at him. Elena nudged Niall who looked as well then looked at Elena and winked. Payton looked at Mara, how happy she was got mad. "May I be excused, Mom?" He stood up and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes, dear." Connie smiled and sipped some water. "How about you all go down and watch a movie as your dinner rests, Elena and Mara made some sweet treats." She wrinkled her nose as she smiled at Elena and Mara.

Niall kissed Elena's cheek and Harry clapped with excitement, "Yes! Sweets!"

"You don't need anymore..." Liam laughed, as well as Jacob and Donny.

Everyone then got up and made their way downstairs, they were mostly quiet due to the aches in their bellies. Elena grabbed a movie and popped it in the DVD player and sat down on the couch next to Niall. Mostly everyone sat in their same seats, except this time, Liam sat next to Elena on the couch facing towards the screen. Zayn and Harry sat next to each other, leaving room for Louis and Mara who of course was tardy compared to everyone else. This, Louis enjoyed, when Mara was actually smiling and laughing at him, not caring about what everyone else thought or said. They walked hand and hand down the stairs, their talking and flirting could be heard by everyone and the boys all looked at each other and chuckled. Mara walked in first, with Louis holding around her waist as they went to sit down. The room was calm until they came in. Elena smiled at Mara who just blushed. They all paid attention as they watched a comedy, all starting to become tired.

Louis leaned into Mara and whispered in her ear, she giggled and bit at her bottom lip, Payton saw and cleared his throat loudly. Harry as well was playfully flirting with Mara the entire time till, finally, Payton spoke up. "Shit, Mara, you just think you're so wanted... don't you?" He stood up and turned on the light. Mara's hand was on Louis' thigh, she blushed.

"Really, Payton? Sit down." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I have something to tell you, Mara, they don't fucking want you!" He laughed and walked closer to Mara. "They are just going to do what I did, right? They are just going to use you and leave like nothing happened. Because you don't matter, right?" He smiled to himself. Mara started to become emotional, her eyes swelling with tears and her breathing became uneven. "You're pathetic... I can't believe they even waste their time! Stop flirting with them and stop being such a whore with each of them." He came closer to Mara, tears streaming down her face as she started to sob. Elena rose up in her seat and Niall held her back. "Aw are you crying?" He laughed as he reached for her hair.

Zayn stood up and grabbed Payton's hand before he could pull on Mara's bun. "Hey. Leave her alone, alright?"

"Oh you want her to be in good condition when you sleep with her tonight?" He smirked at Zayn, Zayn's jaw clenched and with his other hand he reached over and punched Payton in the jaw.

Mara exclaimed into a louder sob and he arms shook, she couldn't believe what happened. How Payton could just ruin everything and say all of those things in front of her, but what if he's right. Her heart sank as she just sobbed more; her makeup smeared on her face and left black marks down her cheeks. Louis quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Mara into his lap and holding her head onto his shoulder. He whispered over and over, "It's ok, nothing happened. You're ok."

Everyone gasped when Payton was hit, Zayn let go of Payton's arm and Payton just laughed hysterically to himself then slapped his own chest, "Bring it on pretty boy! You think you're going to win her over because you're defeating the bad guy?" He cracked his knuckles and punched Zayn back. Mara listened to the smack against Zayn's face and she let out a small scream. Elena got furious and clenched her jaw. Niall held onto her tightly, Harry and Liam looked to each other then looked at Louis who glared at them and mouthed them to not move.

Zayn jumped over the couch and grabbed Payton by the shirt collar and pushed him up to the wall behind the couch, "News flash, I win." He punched him again. "And I better not hear you talk smack about Mara again." He glared at Payton who just laughed.

"Be careful, pretty boy, because that slick fag is comforting your princess." He looked over at Louis. Mara was trying to breathe in between her sobs. "You heard me."

Louis stood up and set Mara down on the couch then walked over to Payton, his heart in a tussle with anger. "Oh I heard you..." He glared and rolled up his sleeves. Payton tried to move and sock him in the jaw but Zayn held him back. Instead of punching, Payton gathered up some saliva and spat it right in Louis' eye.

Elena stood up, "Payton! That's enough!" Everyone stared in shock.

Louis shoved Zayn out of the way and punched Payton in the face as hard as he could, "This is your fault you know!" He picked him up and slammed him against the wall several times, "Why Mara is crying." There was a silence and all that could be heard was the struggling breaths and sobs coming from Mara who was curled up in a ball crying. "You were her friend." He slammed him again, "You told her you loved her!" He clenched his jaw.

"Everyone lies, buddy, I'm sure you did when you said you loved her." Payton struck back with a head butt, giving Louis a bloody nose. Harry stood up and restrained Zayn from striking the bruised up Payton more.

Elena shot up and pulled Louis back to the couch and sat him down, he felt dizzy. She stomped over to Payton and held him by the jaw, "You will regret this day, Payton." She threw him to the ground then held her head as she thought and paced. Sarah rushed to Payton who was on the ground, passed out. Jeff and Peter went over to Payton as well.

Niall went over to Mara and stroked his hand down her back, "Sweetie it's just me..." he sat her up to help her breathe.

"Are they ok? Is Zayn ok?" she looked around then saw Louis on the couch across the way with a bloody nose and Liam helping to treat it. "LOUIS!" She went to stand up, reaching towards him and started crying more. Louis looked over to her and went to stand up as well. Liam made him sit down and Niall made Mara sit down too. "Elena..."

Elena quickly went upstairs and grabbed her purse and her keys, "We're leaving." Mara was balled up, expressionless as if she wasn't even there. "Someone grab Mara." She walked out into the garage and unlocked the minivan.

Niall went to pick Mara up, Louis stood up and patted Niall on the back, "I got this one."

"Are you sure?" Niall looked at Louis' still bleeding nose.

"She'd want me to..." He whispered and looked down at Mara who still was crying. Niall and Harry along with Liam all followed after Elena to the garage. Zayn lingered looking at Mara, his body ached. "Mara..." Louis picked up Mara and held her like a toddler, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry..." Mara whispered in between sobs. Holding onto him tightly, feeling his blood drip onto her bare shoulder.

Zayn opened the door for Louis and closed it genteelly behind him, making their way to the already started minivan. "Don't be, love." He squeezed Mara tightly.

"Put her up front..." Elena commanded, Louis did as well as buckled her up. Louis kissed her forehead then got in the seat behind her. They all got in the car silently and were quiet as Elena started driving, her knuckles white as she grabbed the steering wheel.

"Wont your moms say something?" Harry spoke up, he watched Louis and Zayn examine each other's battle scars.

"She's having too much fun. I'll text her later." Elena mumbled, tears stinging her eyes. She looked over at Mara, "We're going to take you far away from him ok?" her voice cracked as she started to cry slightly. The car fell silent as Elena kept driving.

"Where are we exactly going?" Niall spoke up from the back.

"Just let me drive!" Elena barked back and drove down to where the beach was near her house. "Where going wherever the hell I want." Tears running down her face as she looked over to her friend, Mara who was choking on her own sobs as she tried to breathe the best she could; she knew that Mara was in pain.

The car was tense and quiet; Louis stared at Mara with a watchful eye as well as Zayn. Harry rested his elbows on his knees as he tried to comprehend what happened. Everyone was scared, sad, mad and they didn't know what to do next. All they wanted was to be safe, seeing Mara this sad set everyone on edge. Elena drove up to Edmond's Beach which was only five miles away—taking only three minutes to pull up to the crisp lonely seaside. Elena parked furiously and swung open her door, throwing off her heels, and then started running off the mini peninsula that stretched off past the shore. The bitter air slapped her and started stinging her watery eyes. "Elena!" Niall crawled out of the very back seat and ran after her, followed by Liam who came as well. "Elena..." Niall watched her for a moment as she screamed out into the sound and sobbed. Liam stood from a distance, watching Elena in pain; his own eyes started to tear.


	12. Chapter 12

Mara sat in the car and she looked out the window at Elena. For the moment she stopped crying, but her face was eerie with no expression. She watched Elena carefully, feeling more stabs hit her in the chest. Harry looked to Louis who leaned forward in his seat to reach for Mara. Zayn pushed Louis away and told him to leave her alone. Louis got furious and exhaled fiercely. Mara's breathing escalated into hyperventilation as she watched Elena drop to her knees, her head in her hands, and Niall go down and hold her as she sobbed. She started to whimper, the boys all felt pain strike them as Mara erupted back into loud blood curdling sobs. Harry blinked away tears and Zayn just let them fall, they each not able to look at her as she shook, crying into her hands. "I'm sorry! This is my fault... I shouldn't have—I shouldn't have gotten this deep and I shouldn't have—" her sobs cut her off. Louis unbuckled out of his seat and slid open the back door, slamming it behind him. Mara let out a small scream in surprise at Louis' anger.

Zayn and Harry tried to comfort her but then Louis opened the passenger door and unbuckled Mara's seat belt. He looked up into her red eyes, his voice cracked as he tried to be strong for her. "It isn't your fault, love... It was Payton's..."

Mara reached out to him and continued to cry, Louis just held onto her tightly and buried his eyes into her shoulder as he let tears escape his eyes. "I don't want to go back there! Don't take me back there!" Mara exclaimed but muffled into Louis shoulder. She could hear the crying of Zayn and Harry in the back, they were quiet but the silence of the empty beach echoed every other noise.

Louis pulled away and kissed Mara on her forehead, "I promise you, Mara, you won't see him again." He held her shoulders and looked at her. "I swear to you, this won't happen again."

Zayn sat in the back, his heart ached seeing Mara take such shelter in Louis' arms and how it seemed that she calmed down in general with his touch. After all, it was he who stopped Payton from hurting her anymore, what good did Louis do? Harry climbed forward and sat in Louis' chair; he looked over to Zayn and collected himself, "Are you ok, mate?" Zayn stared out the window, his hand supporting his chin against the edge. He shook his head and Harry just patted him on the knee.

Louis reached down and grabbed both of Mara's hands; he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. "Let's stretch your legs..." Mara shook her head and just squeezed Louis closer to her. "No please, walk with me before you hurt yourself." Louis pulled Mara and she got out of the car, her ankles wobble in her heels. Louis supported Mara as she slid off her heels and tossed them in the car, she then started to realize how nice the air felt as it filled up her tired and sore lungs. Louis just smiled at her and pulled on her hands, "Come on."

"What about Zayn and Harry." She watched Louis as her closed the door behind her, she stared at Zayn and Harry.

"They'll be fine." He whispered, getting antsy. "They can follow from a distance if they want." His voice rose so they could hear him. Mara smiled and started walking barefoot towards the beach, still holding on to one of Louis' hands. They were silent as they walked along the cold sandy beach, Mara stood closest to the water, and she picked up her dress slightly to let the ice water slap her feet. Louis would watch her as she would start to get upset again then control herself. At each staggered breath he'd squeeze her hand and smile at her. They made their way over to the peninsula where Elena and Niall sat, Elena was still crying.

"Elena..." Mara whispered and started walking faster, tears swelling in her eyes. Louis pulled on her and tried to keep her calmed down, and she shook his hand away from her and started crying. "No! Let me see Elena!"

Elena heard Mara and stood up, Niall shot up as well and held onto her as she started hollering at Mara, "I'm sorry!" Elena tried to shake Niall off of herself but she just gave up and went into his embrace, sobbing.

"No I am!" Mara struggled to breathe, she looked around for a pathway to the peninsula, and once she found one she broke free of Louis and started running. Zayn and Harry from the car saw Mara running separate from Louis who started to run after her, they quickly got out and started jogging after her as well. "Elena!"

"Mara, please!" Louis called after her.

Mara ran up the rocky path, ignoring the stabs into her feet as she got closer to where Elena stood. She turned around and looked at Mara as she started running to her, tears running down her face. "Elena I'm sorry this happened..."

Elena pulled away from Niall and started walking closer to Mara as she ran up, meeting her halfway. "I should've stopped him sooner, he ruined it. Because he was jealous that you are—well—were happy!" They embraced each other tightly, they just cried and hugged each other. Elena pet Mara's head, treating her as if she was a lion caring for her cubs as Mara just sobbed. Somehow Elena found the small strength to stop crying and hug her friend tightly, "I promise, Mara, we won't go back there, ok? You won't have to see him again and he will not hurt you anymore than he already did." Everyone stood at the peninsula at this point and watched, waiting for Mara to calm down.

Louis watched Mara and started to tear up and just blinked it away, his voice cracked slightly, "Please... Mara... You're just hurting yourself more." He walked closer and reached out to pull Mara back to himself.

Elena glared at him and pulled Mara closer, "She wants me, Louis... Give it a second ok? She's hurt."

"I know she's hurt—" Louis got angry, "seeing her upset is nearly killing me, Elena."

Niall approached Elena from behind and squeezed her shoulder's and neck, "Baby, just let him take care of her, you can't always be the one to pick up the pieces." He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek tenderly.

Elena's eyes stung with tears again as she nodded, "I've been doing a very good job doing it for the past 11 years though." She slowly let go of Mara, her hands shaking and quickly replaced her arms around Niall who held her tightly.

Mara stood there, her expression was similar to that of a toddler who has lost her mom or dad. She looked around at all the calm faces staring at her. Liam smiled softly at her with soft eyes wanting her to smile, Zayn locked eyes with her and by the looks of his swollen red rims he was crying as well; this made Mara's lip quiver. Harry stood next to Louis, Louis had his arms open slightly for her to come to him. Mara just stared at his arms then at his eyes, examining them carefully. She felt confused and hurt. Harry smiled softly as well, a slightly broken smile as she could feel the energy drop as they noticed her get upset again. "I don't know where to go!" Mara exclaimed and started crying and hiding her face.

"Let me help her!" Elena muffled onto Niall's chest, Niall shook his head and kissed Elena on the top of her head over and over.

Louis slowly lowered his arms, she didn't want him, and this hurt his heart terribly. He swallowed hard and let some tears drop from his eyes, "Alright." He cleared his throat. Harry grabbed his shoulder and frowned as well. "This night has been crazy." He whispered and faked a smile to make Mara seem like everything was ok. Mara shook her head fiercely. She quickly moved to Louis and hugged him tightly, resting her head right under his chin. Louis embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head, "Lets walk, everyone needs to just calm down." He whispered and everyone agreed completely.

They all made their way towards the dock over the sound in a pack. Elena led the way on Niall's back, since she had no shoes on. She was the only one who knew her way around here and she thought the peer was a nice place to stop and sit down, Liam walked closest to Elena side by side with Zayn as they started to talk and lighten up the mood with their quirky humor. Mara at first was walking, holding onto Louis' shirt as if it was her blanket that she can never part with, until her feet started aching and bleeding. "Ouch." She stopped and pointed down at her feet. Both Louis and Harry stopped and looked at her then at each other and chuckled slightly at her loopy personality that was starting to develop from being emotionally drained. They started to laugh louder as she just sat there and stared at her feet, she pulled her eyebrows together and looked up at the two of them and shook her head, "s'not funny!" her voice rose. They kept laughing as she went from 17 to 3 in only 30 minutes. "S'not funny!" She screamed at them and started to pout and let go of Louis' shirt crossing her arms. Louis tried to make a serious face and nod but Harry's laughter kept the fire burning. Mara couldn't control her emotions at all and tears started to trace down her cheeks again. "It's... not... funny." Her lip quivered.

"Oh God..." Louis reached and grabbed Mara's hand, "You're right it's not funny."

Mara just sniffled and let the tears fall more, "But you laughed at me."

"Sh sh sh. Please don't cry, please." Harry pleaded.

"Did you make her cry again?" Liam called back.

"No. She—just... stubbed her toe?" Louis looked down at her red feet. "Oh my god they do hurt, sweetie, I'm sorry." He went to hug her and she turned him down.

"We'll fix it, ok?" Harry talked to Mara as if she was a toddler.

Mara pointed finger up into Harry's face, she was serious, "I am not 5 years old, Mr. Dr. Pro. Poopy-head." She giggled to herself, "Poop..." she snorted, "Poop is funny."

"Wasn't she just crying two seconds ago?" Harry looked to Louis.

Louis shrugged and mumbled to himself, "She keeps acting like she's five."

Mara heard, "What!" She shoved Louis and started walking forward towards the rest of the pack. Louis and Harry watched and laughed to each other as Mara stopped and slowly turned around towards them again, her arms extended to them and her lip quivered. "I'm sorry."

"C'mon loser, let's go." Harry ran up to her and scooped her into his arms tightly. "It's ok, you make an adorable 5 year old."

Mara pouted, "I'm not five." She looked around, "Louis?" She squirmed in Harry's arms. "Where did he go?" She looked up in Harry's eyes and he chuckled softly.

Louis walked up beside Harry and smiled down at Mara, "Do your feets feel better?"

Mara breathed deeply and started to collect her emotions again, "No!" She laughed softly, "But thanks for asking." Her torn up feet dangled as Harry held her newlywed style down the dock to where the others stood, spitting down into the water so the fish would come out.

Elena and Niall sat on a bench, her head on his shoulder as he held onto her and they talked about the stars. Liam and Zayn dared each other to do pointless things like licking the pier or walking on the edge. Harry set down Mara and tussled her hair then jumped on Zayn and kissed his cheek playfully. Mara watched them all and started to smile to herself, and Louis stood next to her and nudged her. "I see you smiling." His hands were in his pockets as he shivered slightly letting the breeze kiss his cheeks.

Mara blushed but Louis couldn't see it in the darkness, "Maybe I am." She kept smiling and sighed. "I just wish it didn't end like this—I am embarrassed because I know I'm going to cry again." She swallowed hard and started to tear.

"Honestly, its fine, we care about you too much to just ignore the fact that you're hurt." Louis pressed his forehead against hers.

"But I'm going to act five again." She whispered frowning.

"If I cared I would be sitting in the car." Louis whispered back and moved his lips closer, Mara could feel it and her heart jumped in her chest. "Want to go see the fish with me?" He nodded toward the empty end of the dock. Mara nodded and Louis grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers. "I knew you would." They started walking, passing by everyone slyly. The light of the full moon was enough to see each other's face and body. It was all they needed. Silence was beautiful as the crash of the waves hit the shore. Mara held onto the dock as she watched the waves dance and the moon reflect in the water, Louis watched her. "So where are you going to crash tonight." He leaned against the rail and nudged her, re-enacting the first time they spent together at the top of the Space Needle; he smiled.

Mara sighed and looked over to him, turning around and leaned against the rail. "I don't know," she bit her bottom lip, "I guess I have to go back to Elena's... Since my stuff is there—my parents are there—Elena is going to be there." She choked up and paused, tears stung up in her eyes, "and Payton and his girlfriend are going to be there." Her breathing became uneven again and she got tense.

Louis laughed softly to himself and shook his head, "Seriously?" he wet his lips. "You're seriously going to crawl back to the guy who just tore apart your heart?" he crossed his arms and shook his head, laughing more. "No. You're not going back there—ever."

Mara laughed softly as well, "What are you talking about? There's nowhere else to go. I can't go to David's he's at a wedding."

He smiled at her and wet his lips, looking at Mara's eyes. "Well you can't go back to Elena's. If you go there I go there, because I'm never going to let anyone—" he paused, moving so he stood in front of Mara, his feet surrounding hers and her body pressed up against the rail. "—anyone ever hurt you." His voice cracked slightly as he reached up and held onto her face softly, his face barely touching hers.

Mara examined his face carefully again, her heart pound deeply as her mind raced. "Do you promise?" She whispered, feeling his lips get closer. Mara couldn't help but watch Louis creep closer, moving his hands onto the rail behind her for support as he slowly locked his lips with hers; they both closed their eyes and pressed their bodies together. Her hands held onto his face as the kissed passionately, the kiss wasn't out of lust though; rather it was out of care and love. It felt different than any other kiss—especially from their first kiss that they exchanged. It made Mara swell up with tears again, but this time out of happiness.

Louis pulled away slightly and looked deeply into her eyes, "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sad—I'm happy." She wrapped her arms around him tightly then kissed him again, he smiled, holding onto her waist and kissed her back with the same force. Louis felt happy that finally there was a smile across her face. Mara felt bad as she bumped into Louis' nose by accident and he pulled away and grabbed it in pain. "Oh my god!" Mara covered her mouth and laughed nervously. "Are you ok?"

"Oh I just got smacked in the nose by a demon—I'm super." He held his nose and tried to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Mara reached up and pulled his hands away from his nose to examine it.

"Don't keep saying sorry... you didn't do anything." Louis acted all serious, but on the inside he was too giddy. Mara stood up on her tiptoes and kissed it genteelly then smiled at him, he twitched back from the pain but smiled.

"But you got it because of me." Mara hugged around his neck, his hands rested on her waist.

"Yes I did." He acted proud, "But trust me, my dear it was worth it." Louis kissed her softly again.

Mara smiled and giggled softly, "Bloody noses are so worth it." She winked playfully then pulled out of his arms, pulling on his hand, "Come before they send Harry after us."

"Do we have to?" Louis whined and smirked to himself.

Mara rolled her eyes and made a tsk noise with her mouth, "You're such a toddler." She dragged him along.

They walked back to the group who was more than ready to go, they all walked to the car together but this time Louis and Mara lingered in the back. Everyone noticed and mumbled about it and laughed loudly. They all played along with it because it was obvious that they were both oblivious to the energy between them, Harry pretended to be jealous of all the attention Mara was getting. It seemed that there was no melt down, and no fight. Elena unlocked the car and everyone waited for Mara and Louis to come, their hands still tangled together and smiles painted on their faces. "Hurry up you whores!" Harry hollered at them and laughed.

"Her feet hurt, Harry, buzz off!" Louis walked Mara up to the car and opened the door for her as everyone else pilled in like a bunch of clowns. Mara thanked him and blushed deeply, smiling. Louis hopped in the back behind Mara's seat and patted his legs, "Alright we're ready!" Everyone just stared at Louis, "What?"

Elena started to chuckle and Niall shook Louis' seat, "Do you love each other?" Niall and Elena said simultaneously.

"How many times are you going to ask this question?" Louis' tone was defensive.

"Until you admit that you are dating." Elena started driving. Everyone chuckled but Mara and Louis.

"Well the answer is still no." Louis leaned back in his seat, looking at Mara in the side mirror. Everyone fell silent.

"What about you." Elena poked Mara.

"No." Mara said immediately after.

The car was silent again.

"...So I'm hearing yes." Harry spoke up. Elena erupted into laughter.

"I have to agree, you two definitely said yes." Elena winked at Harry in the mirror, Niall laughed and nodded shaking Louis' seat again.

Liam and Zayn looked over to each other and laughed softly, "They definitely said, no, guys." Liam spoke up.

"I'm still hearing yes!" Harry continued.

"No, they said no." Zayn's tone was un-amused.

"So... that's a n—yes." Niall nodded, "Mouis, I can dig."

"That has a nice ring to it." Elena nodded. "Oh what about Lara."

"But... She can't have Louis! He's mine!" Harry screamed in horror.

"Harry its ok, we said no." Mara laughed and turned around, "Seriously, we're only friends." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Harry cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, "So we're all in an agreement... it's a yes."

Mara face palmed and Louis' jaw clenched as he rubbed his forehead, "Fine... Fine! It's a yes! We absolutely love each other!" Louis shook his head and looked at Harry, "Happy now?"

Harry pretended to pout and wiped his eyes. "No! Not at all!"

"God damn it Harry!" Louis screamed at him in frustration and he just laughed while everyone sighed.

Elena kept driving, heading towards the direction to downtown. It was silent and the radio played quietly in the background. "So," Liam broke the silence. "Where are we going—"

Harry cut Liam off and spoke in sing-song, "it's a YES!"

Louis sits up and turned around, lightly tapping him in the balls, "Shut up Harry."

Elena looked over to Mara and smirked an answered Liam, "Dicks."

Mara chuckled and got excited, "I love Dicks! I'm so hungry! You're so clever." They smiled to each other.

The boys all looked at each other awkwardly and mumbled asking if anyone knew what Dicks was. Elena tried not to laugh as she listened to them. "So wait." Harry spoke up, "What?"

"Dicks?" Liam raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry I even asked."

"Is it something dirty?" Zayn looked over at Mara who shook her head.

"I'm scared." Louis laughed.

"I mean... if you're hungry and you want some dicks... you can always climb back here." Harry chuckled and leaned back exposing his lap. Everyone looked back at Harry, "Never mind."

Elena kept driving and Mara laughed loudly, everyone looked at her and she just kept giggling, "Sorry, sorry, I just really want to eat up a Dick's deluxe."

"Alright so I'm torn in the middle between this is something dirty," Harry held up one hand, "or we're all going to die." He held up another hand.

Elena pulled up to a drive up restaurant with a flashing sign that read Dick's. "You'll see."

"This is the place!" Harry pointed at the sign, "We're going to die guys, I love you all."

Everyone else read the sign and sighed, "Harry read the sign again." Niall pointed up to the sign.

"Oh... oh I see what they did there... It's a hamburger place... not a rape center." Harry nodded and smiled, acting relieved.

"Mara said she was hungry! How could you not guess it was food?" Liam laughed.

"She might be freaky." Harry shrugged; Louis smacked him in the balls again.

Elena parked the car, "You all sit in here, Mara and I will take the orders." She turned around, "what do you want?"

"I would like a Dick." Harry nodded, "No cheese."

Everyone was silent for a moment, "I'll have a cheeseburger." Liam spoke up. Elena wrote down everyone's order: 2 hamburgers, 5 cheeseburgers, and one dick.

"Don't forget no cheese on my dick." Harry rolled down the window to remind Elena.

Elena nodded, "Got it." She ordered, paid, and then brought the greasy bag of food back to the car. Everyone tore up the bags and started eating.

"This is the best dick I've ever had!" Harry kissed his hamburger. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Harry. "Not that I've had dick before..."

"We get it... dont over kill it." Mara pulled apart her burger and everyone sat there in silence and ate, it felt like ages since they had their dinner.

By the time Elena drove up to the Hyatt, almost everyone was asleep or close enough to fall asleep. It was still on the fence if the girls—especially Mara—would be sleeping over at the hotel with the boys. Every time they'd ask Mara would just shrug and stare out the window. She was the most tired. Elena started becoming loopy as her tired and emotional mind twisted together. She tossed the keys to the valet and held onto Niall's arm tightly as they made their way to the elevator. It was weird having everyone so quiet. Louis came around to the passenger door and helped Mara, holding her hand and leading her. "Lou..." Mara stared around blankly as they passed through the lobby.

"Yes?" Louis caught them up with the rest of the group and smiled at Mara who was slowly losing her balance in her heels.

"Why do we have eyebrows?" She pulled her hands away from Louis' and rubbed her fingertips along her eyebrows.

Louis chuckled slightly as they all entered the elevator, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why do we have eyebrows?" Elena repeated then started laughing hysterically. They boys all looked at each other awkwardly as Mara started to laugh as well.

"See! It's a legitimate question, buddy!" Mara shoved Louis what she thought was genteelly but was actually with force. "Oops sorry! I went Incredible Hulk on you!" She laughed hard again, dropping down to the ground with no noise escaping but the sound of silent laughter.

"Dear God, she's broken." Zayn rubbed his temples, "She's staying here tonight, there's no way in hell she's safe in public."

"She never was to begin with." Louis chuckled at Mara's laughter and how she and Elena egged each other on to more laughter. "Hon, you need to get some sleep alright?"

He reached down to Mara, she just slapped his hands then grabbed onto Harry's leg. "No!" She whined.

"Let's face it, she wants me..." Harry picked her up and made her stand up straight, "Are you feeling alright."

Mara ignored the question and nudged Elena who nudged her back harder; they continued to play this game until they reached the floor. The doors opened, Mara and Elena made sounds as if they were impressed and started laughing and smacking each other trying to contain themselves. The boys all rolled their eyes and laughed to one another because they all knew how terrible their night has been and how they appreciate laughter and smiles to tears and how sad they can get. They tried their best they could to keep them focused though. It seemed that everything in the hallway was entertaining. It was mostly entertaining for the boys because of how ballsy the girls got, jumping around and knocking on other people's hotel room like it was no big deal, of course they were out of it but it was all good for a laugh.

They walked down the hallway loudly and Zayn's room opened up and out came Paul. His hands were crossed over his chest and he seemed upset when he saw Louis' dried up bloody nose and Zayn's bruised face. "What the hell happened, you were going to a dinner party. Not fight club."

"Hey!" Mara walked up to Paul, "First rule about fight club is you're not supposed to talk about fight club, Pauly." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Paul blinked and held his arms up not knowing what to do.

"Did you get them drunk?" Paul sounded furious, Mara's arms still around him.

"Dear God no, it's complicated..." Liam spoke up and explained the entire situation. Paul listened carefully and the more detail that Liam put into it the more understanding he got. He looked down at Mara and hugged her back.

"Yeah, so, we're taking care of them." Niall smiled softly then looked over at Elena who was staring at a picture up on the wall. "They're out of it." The boys all chuckled.

"Plus they jack-ass that was hurting Mara had a lesson to be learned." Zayn cleared his throat, thrusting his hands in his pockets.

Mara let go of Paul and walked down the hallway slowly then decided to lay down in the middle of it, her hands extended on either side. Elena decided to join her. "I'm glad you helped her—she's a nice girl..." He looked over to the two of them laughing and joking to themselves. "Just... put them to bed." Paul then briefly reminded the boys about a meeting tomorrow morning and about wake up calls that will be made. They all nodded and moved on, Paul returning back into the room. Zayn decided to go back into his room as well, he told the boys that he might stop by later to say good night.

"You know what!" Mara slammed her hands on the ground and looked to Elena.

"What?" Elena laughed and looked back at Mara.

"Payton is stupid!" Mara spoke loudly and moved around crazily, "he can suck my dick!" She screamed and threw up her middle finger to the sky.

Harry laughed and Niall whispered nervously to himself, "Oh no no no." Niall and Harry ran over to Mara and Elena. Liam watched for cover to make sure no one was coming by to see them this way. "Come on, let's go in and sit down, yes?" Niall bent down to Elena and extended his arms out to her.

"But the ground..." Elena stroked the carpet, "I've become quite attached." Niall picked up Elena anyway, holding her like a baby.

"I'm proud of you, love..." Niall whispered to Elena as she wrapped her arms around him, "You're so strong and such a good friend to Mara." He kissed her cheek then opened up the hotel room.

Elena blushed and giggled, "You sound like my mother—Hi Liam!" She waved at Liam who walked into the hotel after them, everyone going their separate ways for the night.

Mara looked at Harry, "And if he talks to me, I'll be all like 'Fuck you!' and stuff like that." She giggled softly, it was the laugh that she has had her entire life; the baby giggle that seems to never move on.

Harry nodded and grabbed Mara by the waist and picked her up, she was willing so it made it easier; her arms around him as well as her legs, "That's my girl." Harry patted her back and went inside his and Louis' hotel room. He set her down on the ground and she looked around the crisp room. Louis closed the door and made his way to the bathroom so he could clean up the damage.

"So, Harry, can you please help Mara for me while I clean up?" Louis hollered, Harry just looked at Mara and smirked. "I think I have something for her to put on... she doesn't need to be in that dress and those heels all night."

Mara slipped off her heels and took of her sweater, her eyes felt heavy as she watched Harry pour her a glass of water. "Alright, Mara, come on over here." He turned the lights on in the bedroom and set the glass of water on the side table in between Louis' and his bed. Harry as well grabbed two Advil and set it down next to the glass, "Let's get you out of – that." He looked Mara up and down nervously. Mara nodded and took out her hair, running her fingers along her scalp, her eyes closed as she took off her dress and tossed it on the bed, which happened to be Harry's. "Mate I really can't do this for you..." Harry cleared his throat then dug through Louis' drawers for something for Mara to wear. Mara hugged her nearly naked body and paced around the hotel room, waiting. "I don't know what you want me to put on her, Lou!" Harry tried his best not to look at Mara, who was stripped down to her push up bra and panties.

"I just wanted you to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't hurt herself," Louis came out of the bathroom with tissue stuffed up his nose. He had a black eye forming and his nose was slightly swollen. He looked around the bedroom area, "Where is she?"

Harry had his hands over his eyes, "She took off her dress and I don't know where she went." Harry whined growing more tired.

Louis sighed and walked into the sitting area and looked around, "Mara?" the balcony door was open, and Louis hurried outside and saw Mara standing in the ice cold air. "Mara..." He calmed down once he saw that she was ok. "Come back inside, it's freezing out here." He walked out after her, she didn't move with her hands gripped to the railing.

"The air feels good." Mara closed her eyes as the breeze tickled her face, sending goose bumps all over her body.

Louis hugged Mara from behind and slowly pulled her back into the room, locking the balcony door, "I understand, we will go for a walk tomorrow, ok? When you are feeling better." Louis walked Mara to his bed, "Sit here, alright?" She did as he commanded. Louis pulled out a spare pair of boxers and tossed it to her as well as a sweatshirt, "Put this on, ok? I'm going to pull out the bed in the couch for you." He smiled and patted her knee.

Harry was in the room changing as well, Mara pulled up her curly hair into a loose bun before she started putting on Louis' clothing. The sweatshirt felt nice, she lifted the collar up so it covered over her nose as she inhaled Louis' scent. Harry climbed into bed and turned off his light on his side table. Mara walked over and took the Advil and chugged the water. Louis' bed was really comfortable, and this made staying awake even harder as she sat back down. She thought it wouldn't hurt to just lay down until Louis came back, it seemed fair. She did. The sadness erupted in her body again but there were no more tears to be cried and there was no other emotion to express. It seemed that doing anything was too much energy. She started thinking though, calm thoughts, about the beach—when she finally calmed down—when they went out to the dock. Mara's cheeks flushed red as she thought about the feeling of Louis' lips pressed against hers. But she was nervous to if he really did like her of if what Payton said was true—that he just wants to use her. Mara tried to think positive, so she just kept thinking about his lips, about his touch, and just about him. She smiled and closed her eyes. Her body was comfortable and so was her mind, at peace. Mara nuzzled her body against the soft bed as she drift asleep.

"Ok, Mara," Louis walked back into the room and looked at Mara, her breathing steady and calm. He smiled to himself. "Are you awake?" He whispered and walked over to Mara and looked at her sleeping face. "Good night, Princess." Louis moved her slightly so he could put the blanket over her resting body. But Louis was torn, he wanted to sleep in his bed—mostly with her—but he knew that, that wasn't an option. Instead, Louis stripped down and climbed in the pull out couch himself trying to fall asleep. His eyes kept slightly opened because he was still worried about Mara that something was going to happen to set her off again. Also, his head was confused with emotions that he felt. He was furious about how Mara was treated; he doesn't understand how someone could just do that to another human being. He shivered thinking about the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Hours went by and Louis finally fell asleep, the t.v. still on but muted. Mara jumped awake from a dream: She had a dream that Payton and Louis got into a fight and that Louis got hurt. When she sat up she thought she was in her room, until she looked down at her clothes, it was Louis'. Her dream was true; it wasn't a dream but reality. This ate at Mara, she felt guilty that it was her fault. Running her fingers along her scalp she looked over to Harry who was asleep in his bed, she looked around more wondering where Louis was. She stood up and walked to the double doors that opened up to the living area. The light flickered from the television and Mara slowly opened the doors, and the minimal light shown down on the body laying under the thin sheets of the pull out bed. She smiled to herself softly and leaned against the doorway, her heart was beating up into her throat as she just stared at him. "Thank-you." Mara whispered as softly as she could, her hands fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. He moved. Her heart jumped and she inhaled sharply as he turned over onto his back.

Mara quickly moved behind the doorway, biting at her bottom lip as she listened to the bed squeak slightly. She closed her eyes and pressed her body against the dressed that was near the corner where the wall met the door. She heard a small sigh and Louis clearing his throat, his shadow was visible against the ground as he stood up. Footsteps approached closer to the open double doors, she stood absolutely still as Louis crossed over the threshold and looked to the empty bed, his eyes widened. "Oh shit—" He rushed over and tossed the blankets around and looked under the bed. "Mara?"

"Hi." Mara whispered from her hiding spot then moved over to where the t.v. sent a soft glow and her shadow rested over the bed. Louis looked up and gave an exhale of relief as she walked in closer, "I couldn't sleep." She whispered rubbing the back of her neck.

Louis sat down on the bed and rubbed his forehead, "You scared the crap out of me. I thought something happened to you."

Mara shook her head, "No, no. I just... got lonely." She shrugged then paced over to the other side of the bed and rolled back under the warm blankets. "I had a dream and when I woke up it was real." She chuckled closing her eyes.

Louis looked over to her; he bit his bottom lip as his heart contemplated. "I'm sorry to hear that." He stood up and cleared his throat, "Good night..." He rubbed his hands on his thighs before he started to walk.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, "Wait!" Louis stopped at the end of the bed and turned his head listening. "Why did you come in here in the first place?"

He paused and wet his lips. "Well, do you want the truth or what you want to hear?" Louis turned around, a hidden smirk on his face. "Because honestly I was hoping to lay down with you, but, if you were awake I was just going to say I was checking on you."

"Well," Mara bit her bottom lip and stroked the empty side of the bed. "What do you want to do?" She cocked up her eyebrow and smiled.

Louis got tense as he walked closer and examined her carefully, "Why do I need to tell you, if I can show you." Mara caught on his drift and lifted the blankets up so Louis could climb in. The small changing light made Louis' body a silhouette to Mara as he moved his body above hers, holding his hands on the sides next to Mara's head for support. They looked into each other's eyes, Mara's legs were loosely tangled around Louis' waist and legs; her fingers ran through his hair as he leaned in and kissed Mara with force. She willingly kissed him back, letting a small moan whisper onto his lips as Louis pulled away slightly and moved over so they were on their sides facing each other. She smiled as he stroked his hand down her cheek slowly, "I'm going to take care of you, alright?" Louis yawned as Mara closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to him. He pulled her closer as they drifted to sleep.

Elena woke up to the sound of silence and the sight of an empty hotel room, where Niall laid was a single rose with a note attached. She smiled to herself as she sat up and read the note:

"At a meeting, call you when we are on our way home. We will pick you up something to eat, go check on Mara for Louis please (she is one room over). I hope you slept well, beautiful, see you soon."

Elena stretched and yawned as she got out of bed and looked around the room, there were clothes lying everywhere, including her dress. She looked down at Niall's gold basketball shorts and his white undershirt on her body; I guess somehow she got changed. She didn't really care though, it was comfortable. Elena put on a pair of Niall's black sandals before leaving the hotel room. The hotel hallway was crisp and noisy as people passed by to go out holiday shopping, all staring at Elena dressed in men's clothing, she just rolled her eyes and looked around. Was it one door to the left or to the right? She got nervous so she knocked on both doors; the one on the left had no reply and so did the right. "Mara!" Elena whispered loudly then started pounding on both doors. "It has to be one of these."

Mara heard a solid knock on the door and her eyes opened fast as her heart sank. The room was empty, the t.v. still on. She only remembered a few things about what happened but her thoughts got interrupted by more knocking, "C-coming!" Mara's voice cracked as she quickly got out of the bed and tripped over to the door and looked out the peep hole. She saw Elena running back and forth. "Oh dear lord..." Mara opened the door, "Psst!" She whispered loudly.

"Oh there you are!" Elena ran back to Mara and motioned her to follow, "Come with me... No one is here!"

Mara looked back at the room then in the hall, "Fine." She followed Elena to Niall and Liam's hotel room. The room was a lot colder than Louis and Harry's. "How'd you sleep? Have you heard from your mom?" Mara yawned and sat down on the couch.

"Oh my God... I slept amazing!" Elena jumped around, "how'd you sleep?" Elena grabbed a mug and made a pot of coffee. "I haven't heard from my mom but its only 9 a.m. so she probably is still asleep." Elena handed Mara her coffee with two sugars. "So! Tell me! How did you sleep?"

Mara blushed and sipped her coffee; it felt good to have caffeine in her blood stream. "I slept alright, I don't really remember much about last night..."

"That's because you were having a break down... Payton was such an ass." Elena rolled her eyes and sat in the chair across from the table. "Are you ok?"

Mara shrugged, "I'm still numb, you know? I just hope that Zayn and Louis are ok—mostly Zayn—he took the bigger beating." Tracing her thumb along the handle, Mara looked at her dark coffee.

"I was surprised," Elena opened a bottle of water and sipped it, raising her eyebrows. "He really beat the shit out of Payton."

Mara looked up at Elena, "What if he is right, that the boys are just using us, ya know?" Mara was quiet.

Elena laughed loudly and shook her head, "They wouldn't do that. Niall and I were talking about it... Why would they hurt you? What did you ever do to them? You're too normal and nice." Elena winked. The room fell silent, Mara's mood slowly dropped. "Don't be sad!" Elena shot up and reached over, grabbing Mara's cup of coffee and setting it down on the table. She grabbed Mara's hands and pulled her off of the couch, "Uhh uhhh let's go build a fort!" She ran into the bedroom, "C'mon." Mara smiled softly then followed. Elena and Mara pushed the two beds together and moved the side tables in front of the two beds. They draped the blankets from the head board down to the laps on the nightstands, making a slope. Mara started to lighten up and the two giggled and joked around. They grabbed some bottled waters and some nuts and crackers from the little baskets that are in the hotel rooms, climbing in they laid down, staring up at the white fortress and eating.

They talked, mostly just the same old stuff that girls would talk about at sleepovers: boys. Elena talked mostly about Niall and how much she will miss him when they all leave but also Elena kept questioning the friendship between Mara and Louis. This made Mara uncomfortable, "Well..." Mara sat up and bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to like someone right now, after you know who, but—" She paused and looked down into her lap.

"You like him!" Elena threw a pillow at her. "You know I can keep a secret, if you like him just tell me."

Mara peaked out of the fort for a moment then whispered, "Ok, fine, I like Louis Tomlinson, happy?"

"Yes!" Elena hugged Mara tightly, "I think he likes you too."

"Maybe I mean we have kissed. But, that could be lust, right?" Mara tried to make excuses.

"You're in denial." Elena laughed hard. They spent the morning jumping around their fort and screaming loudly and joking around. They once again acted as if they were about five years old.

Meanwhile, around mid day the boys got home, the girls still upstairs. Niall and Liam wanted to go to the coffee shop nearby to pick the girls up something to eat. Louis, Harry, and Zayn all walked through the lobby; Louis was acting weird and Zayn confronted him, "What's wrong? Something seems to be on your mind." He stopped Louis and nodded towards the communal sitting area, "Talk to me."

Louis did seem way off than usual. His mind was racing and he looked to Harry, "Can you go up to our room and check on Mara for me? Just to see if she is ok?" Louis continued to walk with Zayn but looked back at Harry who nodded and went up in the elevator.

Zayn sat down in one of the chairs and Louis sat down as well, nervously shaking his knees. "Mate, you need to calm down." Zayn patted Louis knee and looked at his eyes. "What's on your mind? You're more scatter-brained than usual..."

Louis wet his lips and was silent for a moment, "Just last night was insane, ya know?"

Zayn laughed, "Do I know?" He pointed at his eye which had cover up on it, but there was a trace of purple. "I got destroyed!" Zayn shook his head, "Anyway, that can't be it. I mean, how did the night go? Was Mara up all night?" Zayn's heart sank. "Is she still upset?"

Louis' cheeks flushed red, "No no she's fine. I took good care of her." He smiled then his face dropped and was serious and he looked around. "Can I tell you something?" His voice was quiet.

Harry did as Louis commanded; he went straight to their hotel room and first knocked to see if she was awake, no one answered. He got nervous and knocked again before he opened up the door; it looked exactly how they left it. He made his way over to Louis' bed and saw it empty. "Oh no..." He pulled out his phone and dialed Louis.

Zayn leaned forward, "Of course! I want to know what's going on." Zayn wet his lips and anticipated what Louis was going to say.

Louis cleared his throat, "I think I love Mara." His voice cracked slightly and he averted his eyes from Zayn to people passing by back to Zayn.

His heart sank, Zayn felt fire rush in his blood as he heard the word 'love' come out of Louis' mouth. He shook his head, "No you don't." He laughed, "It's been what? Two weeks? You barely know her!"

"Oh I don't know her? I don't know her!" Louis' voice rises slightly as he got to the edge of his seat. "Her name is Mara June Lewis Harford, her favorite color is yellow—" he started using his fingers as he made a list. "She has ridden horses since she was 6 years old; she has a brother named David and a sister in law named Daniela. They live in Green Lake and got married two years ago on August 21st. She is deadly afraid of spiders and the dark. She has a freckle on the right side of her face near where her hairline meets her eye, she needs glasses for distance but chooses to wear them all the time because it makes everything in 'HD'. She's 5'5"! Zayn, I know this girl like the back of my hand—her birthday is November 24th 1993!" Louis' jaw tightened, "So what it's been two weeks, it's been the best two weeks of my life!" He stood up, "Heaven forbid I like a girl who would rather play around then go out and snort cocaine and take shots..." He headed towards the elevator when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Harry.

Zayn watched Louis walk away, tears stung his eyes as he whispered to himself, "Oh yeah, buddy, well two can play that game." He lingered in the lobby.

"Hello?" Louis got in the elevator and spoke to Harry, "I'm on my way up, is she ok?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We got a problem..." Harry cleared his throat, "She isn't here."

Louis was quiet then screamed in the elevator, "What? What do you mean she's gone?" he rubbed his face, he became stressed.

"She's not where we left her last..." Harry tried to calm down Louis, "I bet she went to the complimentary breakfast!" He chuckled slightly. "I'll call Niall and see if he knows where Elena is." He hung up. Louis met up with Harry upstairs and they waited for Niall and Liam to open up their hotel room. "Maybe we should knock?" Harry suggested.

"I don't want to interrupt Elena." Louis said. Several minutes later Liam and Niall showed up with bagels. "Hey guys! Is Elena still here?" Louis asked.

"Yeah she's asleep I think. I texted her and she didn't respond." Niall slid the key in the door and opened up the door. "Or not." They all walked in and looked around.

Elena and Mara were in the room still, this time things escalated. Mara made a cape out of the sheet and ran around the room, jumping from the couch over the table screaming. Elena was hiding still in the fort that they made. They didn't think about the time, they were too busy fighting bad guys in their minds. "Ah!" Mara screamed then ran into the hall closet and slammed it. "Elena!" She whispered loudly.

Elena poked her head out of the fort and looked at Niall and Liam who stood there with their mouths open at the mess the girls made. "G'day gov'na!" Elena chuckled then pulled the blanket back over enclosing the fort. "No boys aloud!" There was a chuckle coming from the closet.

"See, Lou, Mara is just fine. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Harry winked at Louis then sat down. "Bagel me Horan!" Niall tossed him a bagel and he ate it smiling.

Louis nodded and calmed down a little then sat down next to Harry, Liam set a bagel near the entrance of the fort; Elena grabbed it and thanked Liam. He then walked over to the closet, "Mara I have a delicious bagel for you! If you come out of the closet you can have it." He knocked. Mara hissed. "Or not..."

"You're doing it wrong." Harry grabbed the bagel from Liam, "Watch and learn..." He opened the closet door attempting to give Mara her bagel.

Instead out came Mara tangled in the hotel's robes screaming, "Help! They've got me!" She started running then ran into the wall, there was a loud band then she tumbled over on her back.

"Oh my god!" Niall covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Harry dropped to his knees laughing hysterically, Liam had water come out of his nose from laughing.

"Don't go in there... Ever!" Mara got the robes off of her head, "Ever!" She pointed at Liam and Niall. "Narnia sounds fun but oh no it's not!" She laughed as well then crawled over to Harry and grabbed her bagel, "Thanks babies!" she pulled it into little pieces as she ate it.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Niall pulled open the entrance of the fort; Elena grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Oh just being normal teenage girls." Elena kissed Niall.

Mara crossed her arms and pointed at the fort, "Elena broke the rules, it says no boys."

"Niall is a man." Liam corrected Mara. She shot up and punched him playfully. "Ow! Watch it Ms. 5 year old." He hugged her tightly then threw her at the couch.

Mara sat down next to Louis who nudged her slightly and winked. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

Mara shrugged, "Alright." She winked back and blushed.

"Did you guys have sex?" Harry smiled cheeky at the two of them and chuckled.

"No!" Louis and Mara said at the same time and laughed nervously. "You were in the room." Mara pointed out, "You would've heard."

"Whatever you say!"Harry winked at Louis who blushed. "So what are we doing today?"

"Yeah it's like our last day to be toured around by you guys." Liam made a frown face.

Mara looked to Louis and frowned, "Seriously?" Louis opened his mouth as to say something but then didn't.

"We have to go on tour, ya know—" Liam got interrupted by a phone call, excused himself then went out on the balcony.

"So technically this is our last day with you..." Niall grabbed Elena's hand; she stood there blank-faced.

"We could all go out?" Elena suggested, biting her lower lip and looked around at everyone who just looked down. "I mean we have nothing to wear—Mara and I but that doesn't matter, we could go to the market or just go to the water front—"

"How about we just hangout... You don't need to show us around anymore; honestly, I think we can just do whatever we want, right?" Louis spoke up and looked around trying to lock eyes with someone.

"I already made us plans, Elena, anyway." Niall kissed Elena's head as he embraced her, "So you should get home and get ready."

Elena looked to Mara, smiling with excitement. "Do you need a ride to my house too?"

Mara looked to Louis, he locked eyes with her, "I mean—"

"We're going to hangout." Louis finished her sentence then looked to Mara, "And Harry and I will give her a ride home." He smiled.

Elena grabbed her dress and shoes as she started to leave, 15 minutes later, everyone said their goodbyes and Elena started to get upset. Mara, Louis, and Niall walked Elena to the elevator, "I'll call you later." She whispered to Mara as they embraced each other. "Be safe."

"You too." Mara smiled and winked. "You better talk to me." She watched Elena go down the elevator; she was alone with the boys for the first time. Mara slowly turned back to Niall and Louis, "Howdy." There was a slight southern accent hidden in there. They both smiled back.

"Mara, if you don't mind, I have a few questions." Niall approached her and grabbed both of her hands, "It's about Elena." He was whispering.

Mara patted Niall's hands in hers and winked, "She's not here, you don't need to whisper." Louis laughed and Mara chuckled, "Alright lay it on me. I know everything about that kid."

Niall looked back to Louis then at Mara, "May I steal her for like 10 minutes, Tomlinson?" he asked, Louis shrugged and shooed them off. Niall and Mara got in the elevator and headed down to the lobby. "So I have this plan..." he started.

"Yup," Mara looked to Niall as the elevator stopped then followed him to the small restaurant in the hotel. They got a table and sat down; Mara pulled one leg up and hugged it, "So what's this plan?"

Niall sipped his water and cleared his throat slightly, "I wanted to take her somewhere nice tonight. I mean—I am going to miss her and I won't be seeing her for a few months so I want to make it up to her." He felt around his pockets for something.

"Alright..." Mara watched, "What are you thinking? Dinner?" She traced the rim of her glass with her finger. "How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Well I will visit right before the tour then on and off during the tour... Even though it will be stressful, I need to see her." He laughed. "But this is what I was going to talk to you about." Niall's tone got serious.

Mara, still concentrated on her glass, perked up her eyebrows as she listened, "I'm listening..."

"I wanted to ask her to come on tour with us." He spoke fast.

She got caught off guard and smacked her glass and tipped it over by accident, "Wait, and excuse me?" She cleaned it up and leaned forward, "Take her on tour?"

Niall got nervous and averted his eyes, wetting his lips, "Yeah... I see no problem in it." He blinked and drank his water. "I mean, not the whole tour, but when you have break."

Mara crossed her arms over her chest, "You promise?" she grumbled leaning back in her chair.

Niall looked to her in confusion, "What is the promise here? I am asking for your opinion." He chuckled.

"Do you promise me that you are not just going to drop her once you leave?" Mara slapped the table lightly, "Because I don't like guys who lie, and if I figure you out Niall Horan I will hurt you." She slightly glared and looked him up and down. "I think you need to visit her, talk to her, and love her. If you want to take on tour during our break do it—but know that she's trying to get a scholarship to a collage so she might not want to do all this." Mara wet her lips as Niall just stared, his eyes glazing over with tears. "I'm sorry—I just—don't want her hurt." She exhaled, "You want to impress her?"

"That's all I want Mara, you know how much I care about her." Niall looked Mara in her dark eyes and smiled softly.

"Take her to a nice dinner; pay for it – that's key." She thought, shaking her knee nervously, "If you go to Bell Square in Bellevue, they make it snow each night fake snow—she's mentioned it to me many times how bad she wants to got there..." Mara chuckled, "You know her almost better than me by this point so... just don't do anything crazy. She doesn't do well with drama."

Niall listened and nodded, "Alright, well," He pulled a necklace out of his pocket, "I got her something—I mean—I gave her my shamrock necklace but I wanted to get her something nice..." He showed Mara two silver Tiffany and Co. necklaces with little pendants on them, one had an N the other had an E. Mara's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "Think she'll like it?" He chuckled.

"Like it? Niall, she'll love it." Mara smiled at him then stood up, he stood up as well and they hugged each other. "If we're being honest, I'm going to miss your ass." Mara giggled, patting his back.

Niall squeezed Mara, "I'm going to miss you too—also I'm going to miss how happy you make the boys." He winked and kissed both of her cheeks. "Text me alright—even though I'll probably be calling you." Niall patted her arm, "Excuse me. I have to go get ready to surprise my girl." He paid for their drinks then left.


	14. Chapter 14

Mara stared on her way back to the elevator, and she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone because of how she was dressed. She tried not to think about last night, but, she was thinking about what Niall was planning for Elena. The lobby was mostly empty which sent relief to her, and she pressed the elevator button multiple times until it came. She smiled entering the empty cold elevator, "Wait!" A voice called out, Mara reached out as the doors were closing and stopped it, as well as the other person's hand. "Thank you." It was Zayn. Mara choked up and smiled large, her heart pounding. "Mara!" Zayn entered the elevator and embraced her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and giggled, "Hey Zayn!" She cleared her throat, there was a silence. "What are you doing?" She examined his bruised up face.

He noticed and nervously averted his eyes, "I'm just going to go get Liam and Harry—we're going out to lunch." He nudged Mara, "Want to come?" leaning in he pressed his forehead against hers.

She wrinkled her nose and blushed, "I would... But I think Louis wanted to hangout for a little bit." She frowned and pulled away. They reached their floor, Mara got out first and lingered as Zayn exited, "Zayn." She grabbed his arm as he went to walk to his room, pulling him back to her. "Thank you..." She examined his eyes, "For doing all that you did for me." Her voice was quiet.

Zayn wet his lips and nodded, "I wasn't going to let someone do that to you, you don't deserve that, dear." He leaned in closer; she looked from his lips to his eyes.

Mara blinked then pulled away, "Thank you. It meant a lot to me." She then kissed his cheek. "Text me, I need to see you before you leave." Winking she walked down to Louis' hotel room. She knocked on the door three times.

Louis ran to the door and opened it, smiling, "Well hey." He welcomed her into the room and closed it slowly behind her. "So was Niall talking to you too about his little night with Elena?" He chucked then followed Mara as she slowly walked around the room, eyeing the couch then finally sat down. He chuckled.

"Yeah, aren't they cute?" She clapped, "How are they going to be without each other? They are like glue." She held her hands together tightly.

Louis nodded in agreement then walked over, he looked down at Mara. "They'll be fine." He smirked and wet his lips, "So tell me... What do you want to do?"

Mara thought about it for a moment then looked up into Louis' sea eyes. "I don't really care. What do you want to do?" She looked from his lips to his eyes as he bent down and inched closer to her, pushing her back against the couch as his lips locked with hers. Mara reached up and held onto Louis' face as his tongue traced against her lips and she tangled hers with his.

"What do I want to do?" Louis asked, pulling away slightly to lock eyes with Mara. "Like I promised you, I'm going to take care of you." He traced his lips down from her lips to her neck and kissed and sucked on her tender neck. Chills were sent down his spine as he could feel and hear her heart beat pound in rhythm to his.

She ran her fingers through his hair and let out a small moan, wrapping her legs around him "What if Harry comes—" She asked, slightly stuttering, then held onto Louis' face again and kissed him deeply. Her body was lifted up, as Louis grabbed Mara by her legs and carried her. Her body slightly shook with excitement as she felt the boxers she wore become wet against the firm feeling of Louis' pelvis.

"He won't, he knows what I have plans—I made Zayn keep him busy." He muffled on Mara's lips, digging his fingertips into Mara's thighs. They kissed each other with a mixture of the two kisses they shared—the lust and desire of the first one, but the love and care of the one from the dock. He set her down on his bed, her legs still around him. Mara let her long hair down and wave on the bed; she ran her fingers through it as she watched Louis take off his shirt. She'd seen him with no shirt on before but this time was different, and she ran her fingers down his firm stomach slowly while sitting up to kiss him deeply again. Her hands traced down to his pants and her fingers started to play with his belt. Louis moans slightly as he started to grow more, watching Mara as she looked up at him while she started taking off his belt. He bit down on his lip hard, running his fingers through her soft hair, breathing uneven as his heart raced. Before unbuckling Louis' belt, Mara looked up at him slyly, letting go of his belt teasingly. He watched carefully as she reached down and pulled off his own sweatshirt, exposing her breasts. His eyes widened, she reached back and unhooked her bra.

It seemed like a blur, Louis reached underneath Mara and pulled off his boxers and her panties simultaneously and tossed them over to the other side of the room. Her cheeks were pink as he reached over to the light and turned it off, the only light in the room was from the cracks in the blinds that were closed and being blown on by the air conditioner. She bit on her bottom lip as she watched Louis slide down his pants and boxers and kick them to the side, he was firm. He paused for a second to examine Mara, he thought she was beautiful the way she was—with no makeup on, nothing to impress him, it was just her. Swallowing hard he crawled on top of Mara, she wrapped her thick thighs around his waist, and he kissed her lips tenderly holding himself up on the bed by his hands gripping onto the sheets of the bed. As his lips pulled away Mara watched his eyes lock onto hers, hands stroking down his chest as there was a tickle from down below. Mara moved her waist against his slightly until a steady jab stabbed inside her, she gasped loudly and Louis grunted softly. His waist moved in a steady motion, moving himself in and out of her; with each thrust it seemed that he got deeper inside. The deeper he got the more Mara would gasp and moan, it would send chills down her spine, and she'd close her eyes and arch her back as he pressed harder and faster in her.

Louis listened to the sound of the hotel bed squeak with the noises erupting from Mara. He ached with pleasure and kissed her neck softly and let her squeeze him and ride his body. "L-Lou..." Mara whispered as she held onto is back, digging her fingernails into his back. He felt it too, the sensation erupting in his body as it escaped into hers. She moaned loudly and screamed sensually, scratching down his back as his pelvis smacked against hers. His chest erupted into grunts and moans as well, his body shook as he couldn't contain it anymore and felt the warmth fill inside of her. Their breathing became heavy as Louis relaxed down and rested his head against Mara's rising and falling chest, he still inside of her. Mara ran her fingers through his hair slowly and kissed his head, "Don't leave." She whispered.

Louis kissed over her heart then down her chest to her stomach, he stopped and looked up at her. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He sat down and picked her up becoming firm again as he sat her down on his lap, "Mara Harford, I promise to never, never ever hurt you." He looked into her eyes as she looked back, "Don't be afraid..." He whispered as they kissed the same kiss shared from the dock. Mara's arms wrapped around him tightly, kissing him deeper and flexing her thighs against him. He grew in between her legs; Louis pulled away and looked at her eyes once more before they once again shared each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Elena's heart pound as the time read 3 o'clock, 30 minutes until Niall was coming to get her. She looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't as beautiful as the night before but she thought she was good enough. Niall wasn't telling her where he was taking her so it made getting ready difficult. Elena wore faded skinny jeans with knee high brown riding boots and blue blouse layered underneath a black peat coat. Her phone vibrated, it was him, he told her that he was here and the next thing she knew there was a soft knock at the front door. She packed her purse then went to the door, Payton beat her there, and she glared slightly at him. "Thank you, Payton." She shimmied her way past Payton and grabbed Niall's hand, "Let's go, please."

Niall looked Payton up and down and slightly glared as well, "Yes, love." He kissed Elena on the head as they walked back to the car parked in the driveway. He opened the back seat for her, she smiled and climbed in, and he closed it for her then ran around to the other side. "Where are we going?" Elena giggled.

"Just a little surprise." He winked at her then grabbed her hand, kissing it genteelly. Elena smiled big at him. The car drove them over to the East side of Seattle, over to Bellevue. Elena started getting confused as they left the Seattle primer area; he chuckled as she looked over to him in question. "What's wrong?" He stuck his tongue out.

"Why are you taking me over here?" Elena smacked him playfully, looking into his light blue eyes, she blushed. "I thought this was going to be low key..."

The car stopped, they were in Bell Square, Niall got out of the car and helped Elena out. He offered her arm and she took it and they walked into the restaurant for dinner. It was a pretty relaxed evening; they mostly talked about how much fun these past weeks have been and how much they are going to miss each other. Niall would bring up the tour, which would bring tears into her eyes. He'd change the subject quickly, talk about school and how badly Elena wanted to go work with dolphins this summer. He seemed impressed with it. They took their time eating and when they were done, Niall cleared his throat, "There's more." He paid for it then grabbed Elena's hand. He led her out of the restaurant quickly; he slowed down once they were walking down the street hand in hand. She squeezed his hand tightly and occasionally he'd kiss her tenderly. They walked down Bellevue Way, Niall started to get quieter the more nervous he got. This was the time when he was going to ask her to come with him.

Elena stopped talking and pulled on his arm hard, coming to a complete stop, "What's up, dude, you're acting weird." Her heart sank, her mind started going into the dark side thinking that he was going to break up with her.

"No, no." He saw her getting upset and embraced her tightly, "I just need to talk to you about something..." She stared at him and nodded, "Let's keep walking." He laced his fingers back with her as they started to walk again. "So you know I have to leave, right? Even though I really don't want to, right?"

Elena nodded, "Yes..."

"Well... I don't want to leave you—for that long—so... I was wondering if maybe—you'd want to come to Ireland with me, like what we've been talking about." Niall wet his lips nervously as there was silence, "I mean I am planning on visiting you in like a few months, but, I'd rather you came with me."

She stopped and shook her head, "I can't just drop everything and run off to Ireland with you, Niall...I have to graduate and get a job, I'm trying to get into schools—I'm still in school!" She swallowed hard, "Even though being with you is what I want... I can't." Elena shook her head fiercer and blinked away tears, "I'm sorry." Niall chuckled slightly, she looked up at him in question; pulling her eyebrows together, "What are you laughing at?"

"I just had a feeling you were going to say something like that." He put his hands in his pockets, "So that's why I visited your mother at work and asked her about your plans this summer..." Niall winked and started walking again, "Come."

Elena followed and grabbed onto his arm and hooked hers with his, "Explain." She demanded.

Niall wet his lips and cleared his throat, "I asked your mother what you were doing this summer..." he started again.

"Yes we've already established that..." Elena nudged him, "Go on."

"If you would let me finish—thank you..." He playfully glared. "Anyway, she said that you were mostly free, and of course she asked me why... So, I said I wanted to take you along with us on our tour once you get out of school." He stopped walking so he could see her reaction.

She froze with her mouth wide open in a smile. "Are you serious?" She squealed and jumped up and hugged him tightly, "is that even a question if I want to go? Because it's not, I am going!" Elena kissed Niall and he kissed her back just as hard. "I felt so bad that I said no... but.. you!" She smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "You had a sneaky little plan you little devil!" Her cheeks were red.

"I mean... I kind of wanted to bring you down then lighten your spirits... I just don't want you to miss me." He stopped in the middle of the street, there were no cars. "Even though we will miss each other, I'll be seeing you. I'll visit." He pulled something out of his pocket, "Come here."

He nodded at her, she walked into the middle of the street nervously as people watched and the occasional person would take a photo. "What are you doing?" She asked, he told her to shush and turn around, she did. Cold silver slid around her neck and two pendants rested on the middle of her chest, right under the shamrock necklace. Niall turned her back around and looked at her as she traced her fingertips along the two pendants. "Niall... it's beautiful." She looked to the necklaces then back at him.

"No, you're beautiful." He kissed her, pulling her in close to him. At the moment their lips locked, it seemed that everything was on a queue, and the fake snow that falls every night suddenly fell on the two. The perfect moment was interrupted by a car, honking at them and hollering to get out of the road. Niall quickly pulled Elena and they ran off the road laughing and blushing deeply. He embraced her again then started walking again. They spent the rest of their night planning, planning next visits and the summer to come.

The day went into a pleasant turn for Louis. He only expected loving Mara once or twice, but that once or twice turned into two more hours then to when the sun started going down. It wasn't all her fault; he wanted her as bad as she wanted him. The love felt good for each, Louis felt more and more protective and more in love than before. Mara felt like the wounds that scared up her heart were slowly becoming healed by Louis, she never wanted it to end, but, she also felt like it wasn't real. It seemed that each time she'd come down he'd bring her back up again. They laid there, bodies aching, and the bed torn up. Her head rested in the fluffy pillows and her body tangled with Louis', who rested his head against her chest and held onto her body. There was a long silence after their last rush where Louis didn't let go of Mara and Mara would just trace up and down Louis' back softly. It was after 5:30.

He raised his body up to kiss Mara on her lips softly once more, and she smiled holding his face. Pulling away, his voice was tired, "What time do you have to get home, love."

"No..." She pulled him back to her, kissing him again, he kissed her back trying to control himself as she wrapped him up in her legs again. "I don't want to go." She groaned.

Louis laughed and laid back on her in the same position on her chest again, "I wasn't saying you had to go, I just don't want your parents to get worried about you." He paused then laughed some more, "If it was up to me you'd stay the night again."

Mara blushed and giggled, "I mean... My curfew is 11 p.m. and since it's winter break... 12 a.m. I think." She hugged him tightly. "They think I'm at David's..." She whispered.

Louis looked up at her in question, "What do you mean."

Mara sighed, "We just left the party... Without saying anything—they must be worried sick." She looked over to the time, her cheeks flushing, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "You have a habit of saying sorry, don't you." He sat up slightly enough to reach up and tuck some of Mara's hair behind her ear.

She looked at his hand and smiled softly; closing her eyes she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. There was a silence. Louis just watched her carefully as she began to speak, "When will I see you again?"

"That depends," Louis took his hand away for a moment as he got off the bed; Mara stared at his naked body as he walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. "I had this day completely planned out, you know." Mara slightly felt bad and bit her bottom lip, running her fingertips along her scalp nervously. "I mean, I am happy with what happened, don't get me wrong." He pulled out a small box and turned around and climbed back on the bed, "But, I wanted to give this to you in a more romantic way." He was on his knees, resting next to Mara and handed her the box.

She looked at it then back up to Louis and blushed, "Seriously? This is for me?" her heart pounded.

"Yeah." He shook it lightly and kissed her on the forehead, "Take it." She took it slowly and rested it on the blanket in her lap; she pulled at the white ribbon carefully. Louis watched carefully and got nervous as she was slow at opening the gift. She pulled at the light blue paper and pulled out a small white box, on the box in silver it read: Tiffany and Co. Her heart fluttered as she started picking up pace and opened up the box and dumped a small silver ring into her hand. She blinked and at first was confused at the open heart silver ring that rested in her palm, she loved it. "It's a ring—" he smiled as she put it on her right ring finger and beamed at it. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Mara held her hand to her heart and looked at Louis, "I love it, Louis." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed his cheek, pulling away she tilted her head, "but what for?"

"I'm glad you like it, well, I got this ring for you because I'm leaving soon and—well—" he swallowed hard and he shook nervously. "These past few weeks have been the most amazing two weeks and you've showed me something I thought I'd never find..." Mara watched him stutter and speak, smiling ear to ear and giggling, "Mara I love you." He spoke fast and closed his eyes.

She tilted her head and looked at the ring, "I don't know if I believe you." She joked around with him, yet, he thought she was serious. "You had to close your eyes to tell me?" She stuck her tongue out.

Louis grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back, and as he pulled away he looked deeply into her dark eyes and whispered. "Mara Harford, I love you." He kissed her again. Mara's heart ached with joy as he held onto her face close to his, and she giggled and wrinkled her nose cutely. "I love it when you laugh," his voice was slightly tired as he kept kissing her pushing himself back in between her legs; she laid back and arched her back.

Mara giggled again as Louis kissed down her neck, "Louis!" She tilted his head back up, pressing her lips on his once more as he slowly pushed inside her. Mara moaned softly and closed her eyes, letting Louis take her heart and soul.

The hotel room suddenly opened up and in walked Harry, "Oh shit—" he looked then quickly looked away. "Uh—am I interrupting something?"


End file.
